15 Step
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: "Maybe he should come with a warning sign: May cause spontaneous combustion when smiling. Yeah, I'd have to look into that." When Bella Swan moves to Forks, she finds everything she didn't realize she was looking for.
1. Bienvenue aux fourchettes

**BWA: -Walks into the room to see Welcome Back and Congratulations banners hung everywhere-  
-Someone giggles-  
BWA: -Smiles- Very funny, you lot.  
Everyone: -Comes out of their hiding places-  
BWA: Why were you hiding?  
Bella: I'm not all that sure.. it seemed like a good idea at the time.  
Edward: Nonetheless, welcome back! -Throws arms out and whacks Jasper in the face-  
Jasper: Ouch! Dammit, Edward!  
Edward: Oops. I'm sorry.  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
BWA: -Shakes head- First chapter and we're already causing bodily harm.  
Rosalie: Score!  
Alice: Isn't there something important we were supposed to say here?  
BWA: -Thinks- Oh! Yes!  
Emmett: -Grins-  
BWA: -Clears throat- Welcome to 15 Step!  
Emmett: Woo!  
Everyone: -Throws confetti-  
BWA: -Laughs- Months and months in the making, I finally got this done and ready to post. I can't explain how happy I am to be able to share this with you after talking about it for so long.  
Alice: Aww.  
BWA: Now, first off, you'll find minimal angst here. My sister, Liz, lovingly calls this "How Twilight Should Have Been." -Smiles- It's just a happy story, it's relaxed, it's funny.. -Shrugs- There's not much more to say on it really.  
Bella: Have you said everything you needed to?  
BWA: Probably not. -Shrugs- Anyway, once again, welcome! I hope you enjoy the first chapter; I have some exciting news to share at the end of this chapter. But for now, read on and... yeah. Let's get this show on the road!  
Everyone: -Cheers-**

**A quick thank you to my sister, Liz4. She held my hand while I was working on this story, calmed me down when, for the first time, a story was giving me trouble, and helped me work through my struggles. She has been so encouraging and she really just helped me keep going. Thank you, Liz, from the bottom of my heart. This wouldn't have been possible if I didn't have you.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, it all belongs to Stephenie and she knows it. The random things her characters get up to in this story, however, all came to life inside my head. Yay for me!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter One  
Bienvenue aux fourchettes**_

The sun.

I love the sun; and even though I never tanned, I would always grab an old blanket and lay on the back lawn, more or less likely read a book until I fell asleep with the warm light washing over my skin.

Not so much anymore.

My mother, Renee, recently remarried to a guy named Phil. He's a sweet guy, and I know he'll take good care of her. He's probably the only one capable of doing so; my Mum is such an out there woman, she'll try anything, even if she only puts up with it for a few days before boredom takes over.

I used to always do things with my Mum. We'd walk around and take photos with my favourite camera or we'd just sit around and watch old movies with a bowl of popcorn sitting in-between us. We'd always try to pin the blame on each other when the little white puffs disappeared as the credits started rolling.

My Dad is without a doubt, the complete opposite of my Mum.

Charlie, my father, is a quiet guy that doesn't share his feelings very often. He's a man of few words unless he's talking about something that he loves more than life itself. Fishing for example. He made me try it one year… I ended up in the emergency ward with a hook stuck in my finger.

Instead of living in a very retro house in Phoenix, Arizona; Charlie lived in a quaint little white house in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. He was also the Police Chief in this small town, a town where everyone knew everything about everybody. Also, it was the town that I was moving to. Since Mum and Phil are planning to travel a bit, because Phil is a minor-league baseball player, and Mum would follow him anywhere. Even if he wanted to get into a spaceship and just cruise around, maybe stop at the moon and get some cheese.

I still can't believe that I fell for the story that the moon was made of cheese. Renee had actually gotten me to believe that for about a month back when I was six.

"Baby, we're here." Mum crooned, tapping my shoulder and effectively breaking my train of thought. I turned to my mother, taking in the face that people said I had a younger version of before I reached to unbuckle my seatbelt while Phil grabbed my luggage from the back of the car.

As I stepped out of the car, I paused for a moment, leaning against my door and simply taking in the sensation of the sun warming my skin for the last time. It scared me when I thought of how long it might be until I feel the sun on my skin again.

"Are you sure you want to go, sweetheart?" Mum asked, staring at me with her big eyes as we came to a stop at my terminal. I still couldn't believe I was leaving, I felt bad. But then I remembered Phil and so I smiled a small smile and took my mothers hands.

"Yes," I replied, keeping my voice strong. "I'm sure, it's about time I went and stayed with Dad."

She laughed a little before wrapping her arms around me; I returned the embrace with gentle force. I would miss my Mum, but I knew she'd be fine. I took in her familiar smell; lollies and peach scented soap. I would miss that smell. I knew it all too well.

I turned to Phil after Mum let me go; he hugged me gently around the shoulders.

"Have fun in Forks, okay kid? Make sure you wear a jumper." He laughed at his weak joke.

Unable to help myself, I laughed as well, a tiny bit of my sadness leaking through as I waved goodbye and gave a woman my ticket. She smiled at me and wished me a pleasant trip as I walked down a separate hall, waving the whole while at my Mum and Phil; Mum had tears in her eyes and even though Phil would never admit it, he did too.

My plane ride was pretty uneventful, I read through a bit of my book before I simply stared out the window, watching as the scenery turned from hot, brown and sunny, to green, cold and cloudy. I shivered, even though it was warm inside the plane. I already missed home.

I stumbled a little as I got off the plane; I was a little bit weary from sitting still for so long with no one to talk to. I didn't really talk to randoms that sat next to me on flights from Phoenix to Seattle.

I ran a hand through my hair as I wandered towards baggage claim. I didn't have much, not many of my clothes were suited for Forks weather. I had goose bumps under the jacket that I'd put on once we'd landed.

Note to self: Buy a warmer jacket.

Once I'd found my suitcase I let my eyes scan the heads for the familiar dark, curly hair of my Dad, Charlie. I found him standing on his toes, although he was tall, he still felt the need to peek over the heads of those whom were waiting for friends and family to come into view.

"Hey, Bells." He mumbled, hugging me around the waist.

"Hey, Dad." I replied just as quietly.

The moment that followed was painfully awkward until thankfully, Charlie spoke.

"I, uh… I parked outside, so um… Did you want to get going? I can stop for some food on the way home if you'd like?" It was obvious that he was as clueless as I was on what to do.

I smiled a little as I shook my head, "No, that's okay. I'm honestly kind of tired after the flight."

He nodded, taking my suitcase from me as I pulled my jacket closer. "So, I can imagine that the weather would be a little different."

Unable to help it, a little giggle passed my lips. Charlie raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching at the corners. He seemed proud of the fact that he got me to laugh, even if it was only a little.

"There's no comparison. I've never been this cold in my life." I replied, rubbing my arms for emphasis.

My father chuckled quietly as we made our way to the doors, automatic ones. Wow. "You'll get used to it."

As we walked out into the cool air, I trembled, rubbing my arms a bit faster through my clothes. Dad held the door open for me and waited until I was comfortably in my seat before he closed the door and made his way around, putting my suitcase in the back before he got in the drivers seat.

I let my eyes dance over the buildings that we passed, and as we drew closer to Forks, the greenery grew closer to the road, the tree's almost touching in some places as they bowed forward. It was pretty, unfamiliarly so, and after a while, the constant green of the trees flashing past the car as it drove at the legal limit lulled me into a light sleep.

* * *

A gentle shaking interrupted my thoughtless dreaming; I made a small noise and lazily swatted my hand, trying to stop the movement. I was comfortable.

"Bells, we're home." A low voice answered… that didn't sound like my Mum. "Time to wake up, kid."

My eyes fluttered open and instead of being met with the glare of my beloved Arizona sun, I was staring straight into the front yard of Charlie's house. Forks… right. I forgot about that.

"Sorry, Dad." I mumbled, stretching my muscles a little before I got out of the car, you could almost taste the moisture in the air, since there was so much. "I didn't mean to doze off…"

Charlie shook his head with a small smile; I didn't call him Charlie to his face. I'd get used to calling him Dad soon enough. It had been a while since I'd had to remember to not call him by his first name.

"It's okay," He replied. "I would have done the same thing."

I nodded slightly before I turned towards the house, when a flash of faded red caught my eye. I stopped. "Dad, what's with the truck?" I asked, eyeing the large machine.

Charlie came to stand next to me; he nudged my back, easing me forward, towards the beast of a car. "I thought you might like to have your own mode of transportation." He mumbled, "I bought it off an old friend of mine."

I remained silent as he trailed off, after taking another tentative step towards the intimidating car; I reached out and ran my hand along the side of it. It seemed like a friendly car, it showed promise in keeping me safe. I liked it.

I turned around to face my father, his brown eyes, which were identical to my own, were filled with anxiety. I decided to calm his fears. "Thanks, Dad. It's perfect."

A bright, happy smile tugged at his lips and I could distantly imagine him doing a victory dance inside his head. It wasn't very often that a father guessed the type of car his daughter would like with absolutely no insight from people she knew.

I groaned in annoyance when I felt a cold drop of rain collide with my cheek, I guess I'd have to get used to the rain now. I started to walk towards the house when it began to fall a little heavier. Charlie laughed as he unlocked the front door, watching as I stepped inside, once again rubbing at my arms.

I stumbled on my way up the stairs to my bedroom, it was the room that I'd had since I was little, and when the door opened, I realized that it hadn't changed much.

The bed was bigger, no longer a small single; there was a desk towards the corner as well as an ancient looking computer. I could imagine a lot of impatient waiting with that old thing. I briefly considered buying a laptop once I'd found a job.

Charlie placed my suitcase next to my bed on the wooden floor as I stared distractedly out the window, watching the now heavy shower of rain fall on the other side of the glass.

"Well, I uh… I guess I'll leave you to unpack." He said, "I'll order some pizza for dinner, okay?"

I nodded and walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. "Thanks, Dad."

He shrugged and headed for the door. "No problem."

I unpacked without much trouble. Despite the fact that I tripped a bit and that I dropped a book on my foot. It hurt, too. Thankfully, there was a little bookcase in my room, Charlie knew that I liked to read, so much to my happiness, he had remembered to cater for that particular need. There were plenty of spaces for me to add my own personal touch to my room. I reminded myself to buy a photo frame so that I could put my favorite Phoenix sunset photo somewhere around my room.

Once everything was where it should be, I collapsed onto my bed, bouncing slightly before I grabbed my phone out of my bag, dialing my old home number. Mum picked up on the second ring; I couldn't help but wonder if she'd been sitting next to the phone, waiting for me to call.

I filled her in on my flight, reassuring her that I made it just fine, no bumps or bruises, which was a surprise in my case. I always managed to hurt myself one way or another. I told her about the weather and how cold it was; I also mentioned the fact that I would have to buy a new jacket because the one I was wearing didn't keep me warm at all. I could hear Phil laughing in the background when Mum repeated what I'd said.

When Charlie called out that the pizza had arrived, I sadly told Mum that I had to go. It was difficult to say goodbye and once I'd hung up, I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I missed her already.

* * *

Charlie and I had a small conversation while we ate; there was a baseball game on, so after a while, my father became totally immersed in the game. Effectively giving me the chance to slip away after telling him that I was tired and ready for bed.

When I walked into the bathroom, I caught my reflection in the mirror. My long, mahogany locks tumbled over my shoulders; they weren't too messy, which was good. Normally when I slept, I tossed a bit, and I always woke up with a hairdo that put a messy haystack to shame. I sighed quietly, I didn't look anything like a person from Phoenix should; I was very pale, nothing really very interesting about my face. My chocolate brown eyes stared back tiredly, silently begging for sleep. I smiled a little before turning away.

I had a nice, warm shower before I got dressed for bed, I didn't have the most stylish pajamas, but it didn't matter. I liked them. A holey shirt and an old pair of sweats; thanks to my shower, I was still warm by the time that I wriggled under the thick covers. I glared up at the roof for a few moments as the rain beat against it, keeping me awake. But, as the minutes went by, it lessened until it was just a faint pitter-patter against the roof.

Tomorrow was my first day at school, and I was absolutely dreading it.

I wouldn't know anyone and I'd be completely lost all day. Hopefully I would be able to make a decent first impression, but knowing me, I'd probably break something that would have the entire student body hating my guts.

Those thoughts had my stomach twisting in nervous movements and I could only hope that I could go through my first day without being noticed.

* * *

**Translation: Bienvenue aux fourchettes - "Welcome to Forks."**

**BWA: So, first chapter, how do you think that went?  
Edward: Considering the fact that Bella was the only one of us in this chapter, it went well.  
Bella: I'm cold! -Whines-  
Emmett: Here you go! -Throws a giant blanket over Bella-  
Bella: -Falls over-  
BWA: -Giggles- I'm sorry. -Tries to stop- That wasn't funny.. -Squeaks-  
Alice: It was funny. -Grins-  
Bella: -Gets up- Shut your faces.  
Rosalie: What's your news, Elise?  
BWA: -Smiles- I have a blog!  
Emmett: -Gasps- Really?  
BWA: Yes!  
Jasper: That's awesome!  
BWA: I know! The link is on my profile. I'll be posting teasers, photo teasers, playlists, banners, everything!  
Jasper: Does 15 Step have a banner?  
BWA: Why yes, yes it does.  
Bella: Yay!  
BWA: Okay, so I know this is looking a little Twilight-ish at the moment. But never fear, you will see its unique randomness next chapter! And it gets better from there! -Grins- I'm very proud.  
Bella: -Shivers-  
Emmett: -Throws the blanket back over Bella-  
Bella: -Falls over- Damn it!  
Everyone: -Laughs-  
BWA: I'm sorry, Bella. But even you have to admit that it's funny.  
Bella: -Grumbles-  
Alice: -Gives Bella a hug- Aw.  
Edward: Any last minute things to say?  
BWA: Um.. -Thinks- If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review. Let me know what you're thinking. Reviews are love, my fabulous readers!  
Emmett: And we love you!  
BWA: -Smiles- Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon.  
Rosalie: Woo!  
BWA: Okay, we're off!  
Emmett: -Goes to throw the blanket again-  
Bella: Don't you dare.  
Emmett: -Laughs- **


	2. Bonjour

**-Random music plays-  
Alice: -Gasps- It's time for the news!  
BWA: -Stares- No it's not.  
Rosalie: Is it time for.. a shower?  
BWA: No.  
Jasper: -Smirks- It is for Emmett.  
Emmett: Shut your pie hole, Jasper.  
Bella: Is it time for.. lunch?  
BWA: No.  
Edward: Is it time for -  
BWA: Quit reading my mind, Edward.  
Edward: -Grins- Does that mean I win?  
Emmett: Psh! No.  
Edward: Damn it.  
Alice: So.. why was the music playing before?  
BWA: .. I was just listening to music.  
Alice: ..Oh.  
Bella: Is it time for anything?  
BWA: Yep. It's time for an update!  
Everyone: Ohh.  
Jasper: That wasn't obvious at all, was it?  
BWA: -Laughs- Well, now that we're on the right topic, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! My cheeks hurt for smiling so hard.  
Emmett: It looked like a capital U, not kidding.  
BWA: Shut it, I was happy.  
Bella: Aww.  
BWA: Anyway, just thought I'd share this with everyone; 15 Step has a beta! -Squeals- I know! My sister asked if she could beta this story for me. I'm not sure whether it's because she wants to or whether my grammar is horrible. -Laughs- I'm just kidding Liz.  
Edward: No you're not.  
BWA: -Shifty eyes- Enough with the mind reading.  
Rosalie: -Laughs-  
BWA: We'll see you down below!**

**Major thanks to my beta, Liz4 for making my words look all purdy. I love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. -Sobs-**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter two  
**__**Bonjour**_

Thanks to my nerves, I woke up at an ungodly hour. It was barely light outside and my thoughts were confirmed when I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. The large, fluro green numbers read 4:30am.

Yep, definitely early.

Knowing that I had no chance of getting back to sleep, I got up and had a shower, letting the hot water calm my nerves once again. I packed my bag, even though there wasn't much to put in there, just a few books and some pens and stuff. I went through it twice, basically because I didn't have much else to do.

Charlie came downstairs while I was eating breakfast. Even though I wasn't exactly hungry, I still had something because I knew that if I didn't eat now, then my stomach wasn't likely to be nice to me during class.

"You excited, Bells?" He asked, shrugging his jacket over his shoulders.

I made a small noise before I answered. "I guess."

He rolled his eyes and wandered over to me, resting his hand on my shoulder. "The kids here are really great, Bella. You'll make friends in no time."

"Fingers crossed. Thanks, Dad."

Charlie had let me know that he started work early most mornings; although nothing really happened here in the dreary town of Forks, he still had to be ready, just in case. So, I was fine when he waved goodbye and headed out the door; he called out his wishes for luck, although I didn't pay much attention.

Luck tended to avoid me. For example, I was missing a certain thing that most people liked to call coordination.

I sat at the table a little while longer before glancing at the clock and giving up with a sigh. I really should probably leave for school now.

I wandered to the little key-rack and grabbed my truck's silver key, doing a quick check in my head as I walked out the door, trying to think if I'd left anything inside. I had everything.

I jogged very carefully to my truck for a light shower of rain was falling from the constant cover of cloud. I wanted to glare up at the sky but knowing me, I'd probably hurt myself trying to accomplish that very small feat.

I shivered a little once I slid into my car, it was relatively warm inside. I really hated the jacket I had on at the moment, but at least it was something, no matter how weak. After taking a deep breath, I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, letting out a tiny squeal as the engine roared. I felt like laughing; I could scare people away with my not-so-shiny red truck.

Who knows, it could come in handy.

As I drove down the quiet streets to the school, I took in the green mush that covered almost every surface in this swarm of trees and things. The stuff was on the rocks, on tree trunks, on all sorts of things. I was surprised that I wasn't wearing it. Moss… icky.

I found the school easily, it was the big building that didn't really look like a school, but it had "Forks High School" written on a sign, so… I was pretty sure that I'd found what I was looking for.

My truck complained loudly when I found a parking spot, almost as if it wanted to turn around and go home. I knew how the poor thing felt.

A lot of other kids stared at me as I hopped out of my beloved monster. I unconsciously pulled my jacket closer as I wandered away. It was March, middle of the semester…

Great…

To be stared at was a very new thing for me – I mean, I knew that I'd be a topic of conversation, being the new kid and all, but this was just ridiculous. I'd never really stood out in Phoenix, unless someone turned a light off - I'm pretty sure I'd glow in the dark.

I ducked my head, moving my hair to shield my blushing cheeks as I walked past a group of girls with pale skin, almost as pale as my own. Who knows… I might just fit in here. They watched me with curious eyes, giggling when I slipped a little in a lonely puddle. My left hand slapped to my chest to calm my racing heart. Stupid puddle came out of nowhere…

As I took careful steps into the large, warm building, I felt the presence of someone beside me. I turned my head warily, curious to see who had come to speak to me. I felt a smile twitch against the corners of my lips as I took in the girl that had come up to introduce herself. She was shorter than me with brown hair that was straight at the top but curled a little on the way down. She had big eyes and a bright smile; I couldn't tell if it was forced or not.

"Hi, there," she greeted, seemingly perfectly approachable. I relaxed a little. "I'm Jessica Stanley, you must be the new girl…" She trailed off, and I realized she was waiting for me to tell her my name.

"Bella," I told her, shrugging further into my jacket. How did it manage to be cold _inside? _"Bella Swan."

She smiled again. "It's nice to meet you. Do you need help finding your way?"

I nodded a little. "I need to get to the front office… do you know where it is?"

She laughed, grabbing my arm and leading me back outside. No less than ten metres away from the entrance, we came across a little place with the sign outside that read "Front Office."

"Oh," I muttered, looking down.

Jessica gave me a warm smile. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough," she explained, playing with the end of a loose strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "Do you want me to stay here and wait for you, so you don't get lost trying to find your first class?"

I shrugged, smiling a little in response. "That would be nice, thanks."

After being introduced to the lady behind the desk by Jessica, I was shown a map of the school. Mrs. Cope, the earlier mentioned lady behind the desk, gave me directions for the easiest ways to get to my classes. I studied my timetable for a few good minutes before I felt confident enough to go back into the chilly morning air. I exhaled into my hands, rubbing them together before I opened the door, shivering against the cool air.

I managed to find my first class without any problems, considering I shared the same class with Jessica. She prattled on about goodness knows what and I nodded and made encouraging noises when needed. She seemed to be able to start a monologue with little to no prodding on my part. Mr. Mason, my English teacher, gawked at me when I told him my name – with a quiet sigh, I flung my hair forward and made my way to my seat, stumbling only once on the way there.

The class passed in an easy fashion – the teacher spoke about the books we would need to read before the term was out. I smiled brightly when he mentioned Emily Bronte – _Wuthering Heights_ was my favourite book and I'd read it more times than I could count. What's one more?

When the bell rang for lunch, I realized that my stomach had begun to grumble in appreciation. At least breakfast got me through a decent part of the day. Jessica picked up where she had left off from her ramble before class, keeping my thoughts drifting pleasantly as we walked. My cheeks flushed again the second we walked into the cafeteria – you'd have to be blind to miss all the eyes that flashed to my face within the first few seconds.

Jessica glanced at me with a giggle, noticing the way my eyes widened before I looked down at my feet, shuffling along after her. She led me to a table surrounded by people that I didn't know – some I recognized, others I didn't. Speaking so fast that I couldn't decipher when she actually took a breath, Jessica introduced me to the people that she sat with.

There was Mike Newton, a boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair spiked up in all directions. Lauren Mallory, a snide looking girl with a nasally voice, blonde hair and judging eyes. Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and a few others were thrown in, but I forgot their names as soon as they were spoken. One girl in particular caught my attention; her name was Angela Weber, she was the quietest person you would ever meet in your life with light brown hair and gentle eyes. She smiled warmly with a small wave as I turned to lean on the table, my eyes sweeping across the room.

I froze when I saw them.

A group of kids sat at the very back of the cafeteria near the windows. They were all pale as snow, making me look like I had a tiny tan, which I certainly didn't. It wasn't their pallor, though, but their looks that caught my attention. I was almost knocked breathless to find that they were all unbearably beautiful.

I let my gaze sweep over them warily, I kept my hair flicked over my shoulders so that I could hide if they caught me. A small, pixie like girl sat to the far left, her pitch black hair short and spiky. She was incredibly thin and was staring blankly at something on the table. I looked at the boy she was leaning against straight after, his blonde hair almost honey colored in the light of the cafeteria.

My eyes skimmed over the next two in line, my eyes widening slightly as I took in the monstrous form of a bewilderingly muscled man with curly hair and a bright smile. He looked friendly but with muscles like that, one was bound to get a little intimidated. He sat next to a woman that was so beautiful I felt a pang of self-consciousness strike at my chest. She had long golden hair that fell to the middle of her back, a stunning smile and, even though she was sitting, it was no understatement that she had a body that any model would kill for.

Nevertheless, it was the last one in the line that made my thoughts scatter and my bottom lip become closely acquainted with my teeth.

He was looking away from me, but I could tell that he would be just as beautiful as the rest. He was looking out the window, watching the rain as it rolled down the glass; his mop of bronze windblown hair sticking out above the crowd that consisted of blonde, brown, black and red. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up, and I could see the pale skin stretched out over long, wiry muscles. His long fingers picked at a cookie, pulling it to pieces and then trying to reassemble it again, almost like he was doing a puzzle. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to him, run my fingers through his hair and see if it was as soft as it looked. I gave a quiet sigh, but continued to watch.

I heard a quiet giggle come from the person who sat beside me, looking up at my face as I stayed standing, watching these curious people.

Before I was ready, the bronze haired boy turned his head in my direction, his eyes meeting mine almost instantly. My lips parted and I took a deep breath, feeling a strange kind of stirring in my chest. I fought against the tug in my bones, almost as though I was being pulled by a string. The strange boy continued to watch me and before I could prepare myself, the right side of his mouth twitched, pulling upwards into an adorable half-smile. I blinked slowly, trying to convince myself that I wasn't looking at a Greek God, but a student at Forks High School.

"Bella?" A timid voice called, and I managed to tear my gaze away from the peculiar boy's breathtaking face to look down at Angela, who was tugging on my jacket sleeve with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"What?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

She smiled wider, patting the chair next to her and I took a few steps, realizing that I had wandered away from the table. I sat down next to her, watching her with wary eyes. "You look a little dazed…" She commented, picking up a wedge of her apple, taking a bite before offering me a piece.

"Thanks," I muttered, crunching into the fruit and smiling a little as the taste enveloped my mouth. "Who are they? The kids up the back?"

Angela smiled, looking over her shoulder, for she had turned to face me. "The Cullens."

"The Cullens?" I repeated, twisting it into a question. I was new to this town, and I didn't know anyone… I was going to need some help…

Jessica, having noticed the direction our conversation had taken, decided to step in. "They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. Dr. Cullen is one of the best in his field here at Forks. His wife does a little interior decorating on the side but other than that she's a stay at home mother. All the Cullens are adopted, because apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." She explained, taking a quick breath before she continued on. "They moved down here from Alaska like… two years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela added in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, because they're all together. Like, "_together"_ together" Jessica replied.

I raised an eyebrow as if to say "so?" It's not like they're actually related. But then again, this is a small town, these people would probably feed off anything. I couldn't help but wonder what they did for fun…

"Emmett, the big dark haired guy, he's with Rosalie, the blonde bombshell," she continued. "Alice, the short one with the spiky hair is with Jasper, the blonde guy… Alice is really weird, she freaks me out sometimes. And the other guy is Edward – but don't waste your time, no one here seems to be good enough for him."

I felt my lips pull up at the corners, wondering when he had turned her down. I looked up to see the corner of Edward's mouth raised. He was still looking at me with curious eyes, the smile still on his pouty lips. I blushed and looked back at the two girls who were telling me about the Cullen family.

"Do they ever talk to anyone?" I asked, my curiosity peaking.

Angela shrugged. "Every now and again. Alice said hello to me the other day, they're all very sweet. Rosalie is a little intimidating."

"And Emmett," Jessica added. "I mean, come on… Have you seen the arms on that guy?"

I rolled my eyes, stealing another one of Angela's apple pieces. The two of us conversed for most of the break – we had quite a few classes together, and I was happy for that. Mike told me that we had P.E together, something about him put me off. I was worried that he was going to start following me around… I considered buying him a pair of dog ears and a fluffy tail as he was already starting to remind me of a Golden Retriever.

The entire lunch break, I was unable to stop looking at that back table where the mysterious Cullen kids sat. And every time I looked up, Edward Cullen was watching me. I spoke to Angela during the periods in which one of us broke eye contact, and each time, he'd look away with a smile.

I lost count of how many times I rolled my eyes, though – so many people asked why I didn't have a tan when I had grown up in Phoenix. I tried sarcasm… didn't work too well. I pulled my schedule out of my bag at one point and went over my classes again with Angela and Jessica – I now had a couple of tour guides to make sure that I didn't get lost.

By the time the bell rang for class, I had had a decent conversation with almost everyone at the table. Lauren and I kept a distance from each other, but Angela and I got along famously. I was happy to say that I had one good friend at the end of the lunch break. Jessica was a sweet girl, but seriously, if you didn't have a way to shut her up, she'd talk your ear off.

Maybe I should invest in earplugs.

As I got up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I glanced back at the Cullen table. They were still sitting there and the big guy, Emmett, was leaning back with a big smile on his face. I watched his lips move before Alice laughed. I smiled a little, enjoying the smiles on their faces before I followed Angela out the door.

"So," she began, smiling at me. Angela was taller than most of the other people I knew and she stood a few inches taller than I did, but I didn't mind. "You have Biology next, right?"

I nodded, reaching into my bag to grab my class schedule so that I could double check. When I didn't come across the folded piece of paper in my front pocket, I groaned and slapped my forehead. "I left it in the cafeteria… I'll go and get it, but I'll see you after, okay?"

She laughed a little, shaking her head. "You gonna be able to find your class all right?"

I laughed with her, turning to walk down the hall. "I'll be fine."

Keeping a steady pace, I walked back to the place I'd just been. I glanced at my table and sure enough, a folded sheet of paper was resting right where I had been seated. I chuckled at myself, running a hand through my hair before wandering forward. When I reached said table, I checked the schedule and found that I did indeed have Biology next. With a nod of my head, I turned around, my attention fully focused on the sheet of paper in my hands.

It's safe to say I wasn't expecting to bump into someone in an empty cafeteria.

The first thing I noticed was the sudden chill that enveloped my body. Even through my jacket and my shirt, I could feel the glacial hands of the person that had managed to catch the top of my arms, steadying me before my face could politely shake hands with the floor. I shivered involuntarily before letting my eyes travel from my empty hands – since of course I had managed to drop my paper onto the floor – up the body of my rescuer of sorts. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, which was the only thing I noticed before I raised my eyes high enough to lock gazes with the most amazing creature in the universe. I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment.

An almost hauntingly beautiful face met my wary gaze. A strong jaw line, full lips, straight nose, eyebrows raised in surprise… My thoughts danced off into the cloud-covered sunset in my imagination as I continued my silent ogling exploration. I wanted to get a closer look at this person's glowing pale skin… where did I leave my magnifying glass? This is an exploration! One is supposed to be prepared!

With a tiny shake of my head and a twitch of my lips, I quickly got back to what I was doing. I noticed a head of the strangest shade of bronze hair I've ever seen. It was an appealingly messy mop that gave the impression that this person had been out in the middle of a windstorm and hadn't bothered to brush his hair when he got back inside. After taking a small breath, I shifted my gaze back to his eyes.

_Oh._

A pair of golden orbs stared back at me, wide and positively glowing in confused amusement. These perfectly shaped eyes were surrounded by long, curled lashes that, when he blinked, gently brushed against his pale skin. I swallowed loudly, swaying a little in my moment of dazedness…

I heard a light chuckle come from his mouth, which was now pulled up at both corners, one coming up higher than the other, in the smile that I had seen a few times already. But up close… My heartbeat accelerated and the smile grew.

Oh, I think I just died.

That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Realizing that I'd just been staring at this striking face, my cheeks flushed at least ten shades of red. I watched as the boy's lips twitched before they parted and the most melodic voice I've ever heard flowed over me, making my heart stutter.

"So, you must be Bella Swan."

Immediately, I realized that he didn't call me Isabella, which is what I had been correcting all day long. Isabella was so formal, I preferred Bella. It was very… me.

Obviously.

I nodded dumbly, watching as his eyes lit up, glad to have gotten a reaction out of me.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

_Click. _Oh! This was the boy that I'd been sneaking glances at for the last hour. How had that fact escaped me? … Maybe because I hadn't seen him up close before and wasn't aware that he would render me totally incoherent. Maybe he should come with a warning sign.

"_May cause spontaneous combustion when smiling."_

Yeah, I'd have to look into that.

His smile shifted, turning up higher in amusement. I just noticed that I'd been standing around like a dork for the past few minutes and I hadn't even said a word to the boy. I smiled a little in response and stepped out of his cool grasp. Better late than never, his scent hit me with soothing force. He smelled like… like… I didn't have words. It was sweet and mouthwatering and I took a deeper breath, trying not to look like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," I said. "I'm sorry for bumping into you; I really wasn't watching where I was going."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. I guess you're lucky I was here to catch you before you hurt yourself."

I blushed again, glancing down at my class schedule which now rested on the floor between us. We reached down for it at the same time, our hands brushing faintly. It was the slightest of touches, but it was enough.

With a gasp, I pulled my hand away. The touch of his skin had sent tingles and sparks all the way up my arm. The feeling had been so intense that I wished I had kept my hand there. Edward straightened out and watched me with wide eyes, holding out his arm so that I could take my sheet of paper from his grasp.

With a shy smile, I stretched my arm to grab onto my class schedule. Our fingers brushed and there it was again, that same electric current that I was fast becoming addicted to. My brain finally caught up with my body, demanding to know what I was doing. Here I was, staring at this boy I barely knew and enjoying the way his skin felt as it brushed against my own.

Hell if I cared.

"Um," I mumbled, looking around the empty room. "I should probably get to class… don't want to be late on my first day."

His lips twitched again as he nodded. "I understand. It was nice meeting you, Bella."

I ducked my head before turning, feeling my hair sway with the movement. I heard a quiet gasp from behind me before I walked back out the way I had come, my cheeks a thousand shades of red.

Maybe moving to Forks wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Bella: -Stares at Edward-  
BWA: Um.. Bella? Are you feeling okay?  
Bella: -Keeps staring-  
Emmett: She's drooling.  
Alice: Ew.  
BWA: Jasper, can you help me out here?  
Jasper: Sure. -Shakes Bella-  
Bella: -Blinks- What?  
Everyone: -Laughs-  
BWA: So, how did their first meeting go? Is everyone happy with that?  
Edward: Yep.  
BWA: Dude, enough with the mind reading.  
Edward: It's involuntary!  
Rosalie: He's got a point there.  
BWA: Damn it.  
Edward: Does that mean I win?  
BWA: -Grumbles-  
Edward: Woo!  
BWA: Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I've started a little something on my blog called Teaser Tuesday. Basically, whenever I've got a story running, I'll post a teaser on a Tuesday. Hence the name Teaser Tuesday.  
Emmett: Yeah! Hence!  
Everyone: -Stares-  
Emmett: Sorry. I just wanted to add to the... with the thing and... never mind.  
BWA: -Smiles- So yeah, head on over to the blog and have a look.  
Jasper: Anything else?  
BWA: Um.. no, I'm pretty sure that's it. Once again, thanks to my sister, Liz for being an amazing beta. I'll try not to use so many commas next time.  
Rosalie: -Laughs-  
Alice: You rape the poor commas.  
BWA: Shut up.  
Alice: -Grins-  
BWA: Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Your reviews always make me smile.  
Emmett: We love our reviewers.  
BWA: -Smiles- We do. Okay, that's it from us! We'll see you soon!**


	3. Un premier jour réussi

**Emmett: Dude, just say it.  
Edward: Why?  
Emmett: Because that's actually what it sounds like!  
Jasper: It is, Edward. Seriously. He got me with it earlier.  
BWA: -Walks into the room- Hey everyone.  
Bella: Hey.  
BWA: -Looks at the guys- What's up with them?  
Alice: Edward's being stubborn.  
Rosalie: As always.  
Emmett: -Looks at BWA- I'm trying to get Eddie to say "beer can."  
BWA: -Raises eyebrow- Why?  
Emmett: Because it sounds like a Jamaican saying "bacon."  
BWA: -Stares- Really?  
Jasper: Yeah.  
BWA: .. Say it, Edward.  
Edward: Why can't you say it?  
Rosalie: Because Emmett didn't ask her to say it, he asked you.  
Alice: -Grins-  
Bella: Come on, Edward.  
Edward: -Sighs- .. Beer can.  
Everyone: -Starts laughing-  
BWA: -Still giggling- Why is this so funny?  
Alice: -Squeaks- I think Jasper's messing with us.  
Rosalie: Suck my wang, Jazz.  
Jasper: -Stares blankly-  
BWA: -Laughs harder- Oh man.. I think I can feel a six pack coming on.  
Emmett: Reckon that's how Jacob got buff so quick?  
Edward: It's possible.  
BWA: -Tries not to laugh- I'll tell you the important stuff down the bottom. -Snorts-  
Emmett: -Grins-**

**Thanks to my beta and big sister, Liz4 for making this chapter all neat and tidy. Love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: We all know it's still not mine. Do I have to keep admitting to this? It's rather depressing.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Three  
**__**Un premier jour réussi**_

I was a little late to class…

Even with the directions scribbled all over my school map and a quick run-down of campus from Jessica and Angela, I was still struggling. Being flustered from my tiny conversation with Edward wasn't helping.

Seeing the door to the girls' bathroom, I sighed in relief, walking to the restroom and pushing the door open, listening as it gently closed behind me. I ran a hand through my hair as I wandered to the mirrors that hung above the sinks. I met my gaze in the mirror and laughed at my ridiculous expression.

My eyes were wide and bright with bottled up exhilaration. I felt like I'd just seen the sunrise, feeling the warmth spill across my skin and watching as colour shot across the horizon. But this was Forks, it was rarely sunny here. Granted, I still looked that way; my lips were pulled up a little at the corners in a secret smile, my cheeks were still flushed pink and my pulse was racing.

That one little encounter with Edward Cullen had tipped my world on an angle. I couldn't think straight, I was practically bouncing on my toes, which is dangerous when you think about my frequent trips to the ER. But I felt happy and exhilarated and… and… refreshed.

Maybe I needed to go to bed a little earlier tonight.

It may have been the nerves that had given me a sudden rush of adrenaline, so, after taking a few deep breaths, I bent forward and turned the cold tap on. I splashed the water on my face, feeling it tingle against the blush still on my cheeks. The freezing temperature calmed me some, helped me think clearer. I was _definitely _going to bed earlier tonight.

I rubbed at my eyes, releasing a little huff of a noise as I calmed myself down. I don't know what caused that little hypo moment, but I certainly wasn't going outside until it was over. Unable to help it, a tiny giggle escaped me. I felt like I could survive this first day. Feeling refreshed, happy and content, I walked out of the restroom.

"Hey, Arizona?"

I turned to see Mike Newton walking towards me. Jessica had told me that she liked him, so I wasn't worried about him crushing on me right at this very moment.

"Hey, Mike – what do you need?" I asked with a friendly smile. There were still a few students wandering the halls, so at least I wasn't hours late for class.

"You have Biology now, right?" he questioned, looking over my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah. But, because I'm so brilliant, I managed to get a little lost. Think you could help me out?"

He laughed. "No problem. I have Bio as well. I forgot to mention that earlier."

Mike told me that he was from California, so he knew what it was like to move from a sunny place to a not-so-sunny place. But apparently you get used to it. As soon as I got a portable heating system I could hide under my shirt, then I'd get used to the sub-zero temperatures around here. I was _not _made to endure the cold, unless I had a few hundred jackets with me. With a laugh, I realized that I still had energy zinging through my veins, all from a casual touch in the cafeteria with a boy I barely knew.

Soon after our conversation began, we found the Biology room. The door was wide open and I could hear loud chattering coming from inside. I took a calming breath and followed Mike through the door, shivering as I wandered into the new classroom.

Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, smiled at me when I walked in, handing me a text book and giving me a quick re-cap of what I'd missed. Basically, we were learning about Mitosis and such today, nothing I hadn't done before.

"Now, most of the lab partners are taken for the year, but we still have one student working alone. So you'll be paired with Mr. Cullen for the rest of semester."

What?

I turned to glance at my lab table, and sure enough, Edward was there in his grey shirt, his bronze hair sticking in all directions and his eyes downcast as he wrote in his book. I felt my stomach flip nervously as I wandered towards him, stumbling on the way there and catching myself on the edge of a nearby table.

As I sat down, Edward glanced up at me, smiling again.

"Hey there, Bella," he muttered, looking me over. "You look energized."

I smiled. "I had an adrenaline rush, it's very common… You can Google it."

He chuckled quietly, going back to his writing. But I noticed that every few minutes, he'd glance at me from the corner of his eyes.

After a few good minutes of talking, Mr. Banner gave each pair a microscope and glass slides. He explained that the slides he'd given us had been jumbled and we had to separate them and label them accordingly into the phases of Mitosis. As I mentioned earlier, I had done this before, so I knew I wouldn't have any trouble.

"Ladies first?" Edward asked, motioning for me to start.

I smiled brightly, reaching for the first slide and snapping it into place. I shifted the lens so that it was magnified at the right level before examining the chosen slide. It didn't take me long. When I pulled away from the little peepy thing, I glanced at Edward with a slightly smaller smile. "Prophase."

"Mind if I check?" he asked softly, watching me with those curious eyes.

"Sure," I muttered, feeling some of my energy drain. I watched as he studied the slide for a shorter time than me.

"Prophase," he confirmed, and I smiled.

We swapped the microscope back and forth for the next twenty minutes. I grew even wearier with each pass. By the time we finished, I had my head lying on my arms which were folded on the desk. I was quite content to fall asleep right here.

"Tired?" Edward asked, putting his pen down so that he could fully look at me.

I tapped my fingers against the tabletop. "I guess you could say that the stress from yesterday, along with the nerves from this morning were all consumed by that monstrous adrenaline rush earlier. Now I'm exhausted."

He chuckled quietly, watching as my eyelids drooped. "Tap me if I fall asleep," I mumbled, still on the edge of consciousness.

The shrill shriek of the bell made me squeak and sit upright in my chair. The momentum rocked me backwards and I wobbled, about to fall off my chair when I felt Edward's cool fingers gently push on my shoulder, steadying me.

I smiled, feeling my skin tingle. "Thanks," I muttered, embarrassed. "Again."

He smiled in response, that same crooked smile I'd seen earlier. "No problem."

Slowly, I collected my things and put them in my bag before standing. "I uh… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I mumbled, hiding behind my hair.

He shrugged, still smiling. "I guess you will. I'll see you around, Bella."

I fought against the thrill of my name on his lips as I turned and wandered out the classroom door. As I walked tiredly down the hall, I passed the tiny girl with the spiky hair. From what I could remember, her name was Alice. As I passed, she glanced up at me, a smile twitching on her lips. I nodded at her and continued walking.

Once I made it to the car park, I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the cool air. I ran my fingers through the locks of hair that tumbled over my shoulder as I walked to my truck. I waved to Jessica and Angela as I passed them, eventually reaching the big red hunk of metal that I was proud to say I owned.

Climbing inside and away from the chill that still clung to the air in the afternoon, I sighed, tipping my head back against the headrest. I let a smile cross my lips as I thought of the day I'd had. It hadn't been as bad as I thought. And that knowledge let me drive home perfectly relaxed.

* * *

Charlie got home a few hours after I did, having worked late at the station. I wasn't sure what the plans were for dinner, so I hadn't made anything. I'd have to ask him whether he minded me making dinner from now on. I didn't think he'd object.

He smiled at me as he walked through the door, holding a plastic bag in his grip. "How was your first day, Bells?" he asked cheerfully, setting the bag down on the table before wandering into the kitchen and reemerging with plates.

"It was good," I replied, peeking over the back of the couch where I'd been reading for the last hour or so. "I met some really nice kids."

"Oh?" He smiled at me again, pulling several paper-wrapped packages from the bag. "Like who?"

"Um." I scrunched my nose up, trying to remember the names of the people I'd met today. The first one that popped into my thoughts was one I wasn't sure I was ready to tell Charlie about just yet. "Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton…" I thought harder, but only came up with that same name.

"Ah, they're nice kids, that lot." He smiled again. "So, hungry?"

I smiled back at him. "I was just about to ask. What's all the stuff?"

"Best steak sandwiches in town. I got you one with the lot, feel free to put it in the fridge if you can't eat it all."

"Steak sandwiches and fries? Good choice," I praised, standing up and making my way over to my dinner. "I haven't eaten for a few hours."

As Charlie and I both expected, I couldn't eat the whole thing in one sitting, so I rewrapped it and put it in the fridge. I looked at the clock as I made my way back into the living room; it was almost 10:30. I didn't think it was that late.

"Hey, Dad?" I called, leaning on the arm of the chair he sat on. He looked up at me, curiously.

"What do you need, Bells?"

I shrugged, my eyes flicking to the TV, not recognizing the show he was watching. "Um, it's nothing really. But, I just thought I'd offer so you don't have to spend so much." I paused, realizing I was rambling. "I used to cook all the time in Phoenix, Mum wasn't all that great in the kitchen." I smiled. "Anyway, if you wanted, I could make dinner each night. Well, maybe not each night; I'll let you have junk food every now and again."

He laughed lightly. "That'd be great, Bella. It's been ages since I've had a decent home cooked meal."

I smiled brightly at him before bending down to kiss the top of his head. "Thanks. Well, I think I'm gonna head off to bed, it's later than I thought it would be."

He nodded, patting my back as I straightened up. "Night, kid."

"Night," I replied, pushing away from the couch to jog carefully up the stairs. I changed and got ready for bed in a peaceful silence, eventually sliding under my warm covers. I glanced out my window to see the bright full moon shining proudly out in the night sky. Smiling to myself, I curled up and let myself fall into a gentle slumber.

* * *

**Translation: ********Un premier jour réussi - _"_A successful first day."**

**BWA: -Sighs- Oh man.. everyone over the giggle fest?  
Bella: I think so.  
Rosalie: You did that for your own amusement didn't you, Jasper?  
Jasper: Who me? Psh.  
Edward: Lies!  
Alice: And slander?  
Edward: Sure, why not?  
Emmett: I'm just happy I got him to say beer can.  
BWA: Hooray!  
Emmett: -Grins-  
BWA: Okay, a few things to clear up. My lovely beta mentioned that Bella only seems to have two classes on her first day. That's kinda taken from my school system. At my school, we have six lessons, but they're in doubles. So, two lessons of English in a row, then recess, then two lessons of Art and then lunch, then two lessons of another class then it's the end of the day. Confusing for some, I know, but that's the schooling I'm used to.  
Bella: Australia has weird schooling systems.  
BWA: Or maybe Australia's is normal and it's America's schooling that's weird. Yeah, think about that! -Pokes tongue out-  
Jasper: Anything else?  
BWA: Yep. Another thing my sister mentioned was that, before she edited it, I had put "chips" instead of "fries." Here in Australia, fries are smaller, thinner versions of America's fries. Our hot chips are America's fries. -Pauses- I don't think that makes sense. At all.  
Emmett: -Shrugs- You gave it your best shot.  
BWA: Yeah. And since we're on the subject of weird Australian sayings, I know I write mom as mum. That's just how we spell it over here. If I was to pronounce it as "mom" in a conversation with someone, they would look at me funny. So that's why I say mum instead of mom. I don't think that makes sense either. Man, I'm confusing myself.  
Alice: -Laughs- Maybe you should sit down.  
BWA: But I am sitting down.  
Rosalie: Well then maybe you should stop being a smart ass.  
BWA: -Giggles- Oh man, it still hurts to laugh. But check out my laughter-induced abs! Woo!  
Edward: You're a moron.  
BWA: Aw, thanks Eddie.  
Emmett: -Smiles-  
BWA: Okay. That's about it from us.. I start my first lot of school holidays next week, so that's going to be awesome. I'll update again next Saturday, okay? Don't forget to check out the blog on Teaser Tuesday! The next chapter is EPOV, so that's something to look forward to!  
Edward: Finally!  
BWA: -Smiles- Patience pays off.  
Emmett: Anything else?  
BWA: Just one more. As always, leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Excited for EPOV? Like the interaction? Want to hear me say "mum"? Better yet, want to hear Edward say "beer can"? -Giggles- Review are love, my dear readers, and I love you to bits.  
Emmett: Until chapter four! -Waves-  
BWA: -Laughs- Oh wow.. I think I bruised my stomach from laughing so hard.  
Jasper: -Grins- **


	4. Yeux tous neufs

**BWA: Has she found them all?  
Edward: She's still looking.  
Rosalie: I think Emmett flushed one down the toilet.  
Alice: Ew.  
BWA: -Laughs- I don't think she'll find that one.  
Jasper: I don't think she'd even look there.  
BWA: .. Good point. -Smiles- Welcome back, everyone!  
Alice: Happy Easter!  
BWA: Yes! Happy Easter! Since Bella and I are the only ones here that can actually eat, the Cullens and I put together a little Easter Egg hunt for Bella.  
Edward: How come you aren't joining in?  
BWA: I'm updating. We compromised.  
Edward: .. Fair enough.  
BWA: Um, has anyone seen Emmett?  
Emmett: -Walks into the room and sits next to BWA- I'm right here.  
BWA: Oh. -Turns to Emmett, squeals and falls off her chair-  
Jasper: -Laughs-  
BWA: -Gets up- What the hell are you wearing, Emmett?  
Emmett: .. Well, it's Easter...  
BWA: So you felt the need to dress up like a giant bunny?  
Emmett: Yep.  
BWA: You scared the crap out of me.  
Rosalie: -Snorts-  
-Thump-  
BWA: Did Bella just stack it?  
Alice: I think so.  
BWA: You okay, Bella?  
Bella: Yep.. I'm good.  
BWA: Well, this chapter is in EPOV...  
Edward: Woo!  
BWA: -Smiles- I hope you like it!  
Emmett: Read on!**

**Major thanks to my beta and big sister, Liz4 for using her awesome beta skills to make this chapter look all pretty. Edward thanks you, sis! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, and we all know it. -Mope- **

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter four_**  
**_Yeux tous neufs  
_**

**EPOV**

With a quiet sigh, I continued to watch the rain roll down the fogged up windows of Forks High School's cafeteria. My siblings and I had all bought our lunch and were sitting at our usual table, keeping up the regular human façade. Alice was leaning against Jasper, who had turned in his chair to wrap his arms around the tiny girl's torso while she clung to his arm in a loving gesture. Rosalie was rolling her apple on the table, watching as the shiny surface caught every point of light in the room. Emmett had his arm over the back of her chair, his fingers trailing gently through her golden curls. Rosalie had the ability to turn the monstrous boy into a massive sap, but Emmett had no problem with it.

As the tiny droplets of water raced each other to the bottom of the window, I tugged away at a small chocolate chip cookie. We never did anything absentmindedly, so it was safe to say that the tiny little movements my fingers were making had captured a great deal of my attention.

I did my best to block out the torrents of voices inside my head. Forks High School was in the middle of welcoming a new student. I'd heard plenty about her, seen her face from every direction all morning. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale, slender, shy… the list went on. It was almost like flashing a shiny object before a child's eyes. I hoped that the novelty would wear off soon.

_Ah, I was wondering when she'd notice them, _Angela Weber thought softly. That girl had the nicest thoughts I'd ever heard. _She seems to be staring at Edward quite a bit…_

Intrigued, I turned my head and locked gazes with the girl that everyone had been whispering about for the last week or so. Even with the large distance between us, I could still see the deep chocolate brown of the girl's eyes. They widened in shock at being caught out but she didn't look away. Most humans were greatly intimidated by us, but this one seemed… curious.

With an amused gaze, I watched as she stumbled forward a couple of steps without noticing the movement. Angela watched on with a bright smile, her gaze flickering from the girl to me and back again. Unable to help it, my lips twitched up into a smile as I continued to stare at the girl that didn't seem willing to break our strange gaze. When she registered the fact that I was smiling at her, her face went blank and her lips parted. I could hear the quiet breath she pulled in from where I sat.

Angela giggled into her hand; her eyes alight as she called the girls' name. "Bella?" she asked gently, tugging on the sleeve of the brunette's jacket. "Are you okay?"

The gentle jolt of Angela's tugging seemed to snap her out of her little trance. She blinked rapidly, blushing a little before turning toward Angela, realizing that she had strayed from her table. "What?" she asked, a little unsure of what was going on. Her voice was light and silky and it sent an unfamiliar tingling sensation through my frozen body. My brows furrowed as the feeling continued to zing through me and I tore my gaze away for a few moments to see Alice grinning at me, her golden eyes hiding her secrets.

_What are you looking at me like that for? _she asked through her thoughts, keeping our short conversation private. With a roll of my eyes and a shrug of my shoulders, I stared down at my cookie and listened intently to Bella's conversation with Angela and Jessica, who seemed to have jumped in.

_Here we go, _Jessica giggled, her thoughts bouncing around in her head. _I love telling this story… the reactions are fantastic!_

"The Cullens?" I heard Bella ask. Of course she wouldn't know about us… she was new. She raised an eyebrow and bit down on her bottom lip in a seemingly unconscious gesture. I found myself wondering if it was something she did often.

Jessica leaned forward to share her knowledge on my family. "They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. Dr. Cullen is one of the best in his field here at Forks. His wife does a little interior decorating on the side. But other than that, she's a stay at home mother. All the Cullens are adopted, because apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." It was a shock to me whenever I heard her talk as she hardly took a breath. Any other human surely would have passed out from lack of oxygen by now. "They moved down here from Alaska, like… two years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela mumbled, twirling a piece of apple in her small fingers.

"Yeah, because they're all together," Jessica continued, a sense of awed confusion in her voice. "Like, "_together"_ together."

Bella raised an eyebrow once again, her lips tugging at the corners. I chuckled and continued to pull at my cookie, stopping only once to flick a piece at Emmett's head. Alice giggled at me as Emmett fished the crumbs from his curly hair. Most humans wondered why we were all together. Well… why _most _of them were together. I'd gone without a companion for the entirety of my immortal life; I wasn't expecting that to change anytime soon. Nevertheless, I don't think anyone would _want _to be with us once they found out what we really were.

Jessica, not seeing the expression on Bella's face, continued on. "Emmett, the big dark haired guy, he's with Rosalie, the blonde bombshell," she explained quietly. "Alice, the short one with the spiky hair is with Jasper, the blonde guy… Alice is really weird, she freaks me out sometimes." I chuckled. "And the other guy is Edward – but don't waste your time, no one here seems to be good enough for him."

_I still don't see why he said no… We would have been great together. Edward and Jessica… sigh. _She thought to herself.

Laughing to myself, I turned my gaze back to Bella who was smiling in a way that made me think that she knew I had turned the girl down. Her eyes lifted and locked with mine once again and, just as it had before, that same zing raced through my body. She smiled a little wider before turning back to the two girls.

"Do they ever talk to anyone?" she asked, her melodic voice just as quiet as Jessica's had been.

_Ha! She's not actually going to try and talk to them, is she? _Jessica thought, suddenly wanting to see me turn her down to teach her a lesson. I pursed my lips, not liking the idea of making Bella sad. I stopped at that thought… What a strange thing to feel. I looked up to see Jasper watching me with a curious expression. I shook my head and went back to listening.

"Every now and again," answered Angela, stepping in so that Jessica didn't say something rude. "Alice said hello to me the other day. They're all very sweet, though Rosalie is a little intimidating," she muttered as an afterthought. And really… I couldn't blame her; most of the girls here seemed to curl in on themselves when Rosalie walked past them.

"And Emmett," Jessica added. "I mean, come on… Have you seen the arms on that guy?"

The two girls continued to fill Bella in on how things worked at the school; they went over her schedule and I was surprised to find that I had Biology with her. There weren't any partners left, so that meant we would be paired together.

_About time you caught up, _Alice laughed. _I had the vision at least twenty minutes ago. I don't know who supplied it… but hey, what can you do?_

"You knew?" I muttered, painfully aware of the fact that my siblings could hear every word.

_Of course… It's my job to know. But don't worry, you'll be fine._

Their conversation dwindled pathetically, but I found myself drawn to Bella and what she was talking about. Every time I looked at her, she glanced up and caught me, a smile lighting her face before she looked away again. I thought about what I would say to her when we had to introduce ourselves.

_Hello there, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen; it's a pleasure to be paired with you._

Ick. Too formal.

_Hey… want to get started?_

… No.

I sounded like a pervert.

_What the heck are you so nervous about?_

Dammit. Stupid emotional brother.

I looked up at Jasper who was watching me with that same confused expression on his face. I shrugged and went back to the pile of crumbs that were once a chocolate chip cookie. The bell sounded not too long after and as my siblings stood up, I stayed seated, my gaze having shifted back to the window.

"You coming, bro?" Emmett asked, his arm firmly around Rosalie's waist. "You'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a minute," I muttered, watching as the leaves swayed in the gentle breeze.

Jasper, who was holding Alice in his arms, stiffened when she went limp. He murmured the usual questions but she didn't answer, she simply smiled at him. Unfortunately, because I was so damn preoccupied, I didn't catch much. Only flickers of the Biology room and a piece of paper on the cafeteria floor."

_Don't worry, Edward, _she soothed as she and Jasper made their way out of the cafeteria. _You'll be fine._

I stayed seated as the rest of the students made their way to class. When the large room was empty, I dropped my head into my hands, running my fingers through my unmanageable hair.

_Come on, Edward. You can do this, _I thought to myself. _She's just another human, nothing more, nothing less. Just act normal and you'll be fine. Just like Alice said._

Suddenly feeling like a football player at a pep rally, I pushed off the table and tipped the contents of my tray into the bin. I heard rushed breathing; a beating heart and light footsteps enter the room. Someone had obviously left something behind. When I didn't hear any thoughts that registered the fact that I was in the room, I cast the person aside; if they didn't notice me, I wasn't needed.

I walked backwards for a few seconds, watching the rain fall. As I turned around to continue on my way, I felt a gentle pressure on my chest, and warmth spread across my body. Glancing down in surprise, I saw none other than Isabella Swan staring at the grey shirt I wore with wide eyes. She wobbled a little, as if she were about to fall, so I grabbed onto the tops of her arms; even through her jacket, the warmth of her skin sent tingles zinging through my hands. I could feel the blood rushing underneath the skin as her heart began to race.

I watched with raised brows as her eyes slowly drifted up my chest to my face. I don't know why, but the aching slowness of the movement made me want to growl in frustration. I watched as her neck twitched, making her head turn a tiny bit; why wasn't she thinking?

Her chocolate eyes finally moved up enough so that I could get a clear look into them. To my surprise, her eyes darted across every spot on my face, but she still didn't think. At all. She took a shaking breath, and then she met my gaze.

The minute she looked at my bright golden irises, her lips parted again and a blank expression crossed her face. She blinked slowly and I couldn't help the chuckle that rumbled up my throat. What had she seen that made her look like that? Sure, we vampires were attractive to our prey, but we weren't known to render someone speechless. I was thankful that the air vents were blowing my scent towards her instead of the other way around. I could go without the venom in my mouth, thank you very much.

At the sound of my laughter, her eyes widened and her heartbeat accelerated and she swayed unsteadily. She blinked again before her cheeks turned the most enticing shade of red I've ever seen. The sudden blush caught me off guard and I found myself watching the blood pool in her cheeks. To break my train of thought, I opened my mouth and spoke to the petite girl in front of me.

"So, you must be Bella Swan," I said, watching as her brows furrowed just the tiniest bit. She'd corrected everyone so far, saying that she preferred Bella. Then it hit me… I hadn't spoken to her today; she must be surprised that I actually knew her name.

She nodded slowly, her lips still parted as she kept eye contact. I felt my lips twitch, at least she did something. Nevertheless, I explained myself further.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

There we go.

I could almost hear the click of recognition inside her head, but she said nothing more. Her gaze shifted, as though she was looking off into space. My lips pulled up higher - this girl was very easily distracted. I wouldn't be surprised if, during her next sentence, she trailed off with, "Ohhh, shiny."

I watched as her nostrils flared and she inhaled deeply. I couldn't help but wonder what she was sniffing. Another blush overtook the one she already had before she raised her eyes to meet mine once again, her lips parting before her light voice rang in my ears.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," she said with a tiny smile, her cheeks still flushed. "And, I'm sorry for bumping into you; I really wasn't watching where I was going."

For some reason, hearing her say my name made my stomach clench in… anticipation? What was I anticipating? Her fingers twitched against my chest where she had placed them in her panic when we first bumped into each other. That thought once again made me wonder why I couldn't hear what was going through her head. Registering the fact that she had just spoken to me, I took a shallow breath and replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. I guess you're lucky I was here to catch you before you hurt yourself." It was true, even now she was still swaying slightly, seemingly unaware of that small fact.

To my surprise, another blush overtook the one that was fading from her cheeks. With a shy stare, she glanced down at the piece of paper that was now resting on the floor. I must have missed that small detail while I watched her face. I never missed details…

_A piece of paper on the cafeteria floor…_

Evil pixie knew this was going to happen.

I had been raised as a gentleman, so it was no surprise that I bent down to retrieve the sheet of paper at the same time that Bella did. Our fingers brushed and my mind went blank.

It felt like someone had tipped boiling water onto my skin. A shock of heat pulsed up my arm and I had the odd urge to wrap my fingers around her wrist and tug her to me. She gasped and pulled her hand away and I wondered if she felt it, too. Or whether it was just the cold that startled her. Either way, I kept my expression set in a friendly smile as I straightened up, her schedule in my hand.

She smiled shyly and gently took the piece of paper from my grip. Her fingers brushed against mine once again and that same electric pulse overtook my body, sending my senses spiraling into overdrive. That one touch allowed me to take in the texture of her skin, smooth and silky and warm against my fingers. Her heart continued to race as she watched me, a small smile on her lips as she spoke.

"Um," she muttered, her eyes darting around the room before settling on my face again. "I should probably get to class… don't want to be late on my first day."

I wanted to tell her that we had the next class together and then offer to walk her, but that would seem a little strange. Besides, I needed a bit of time to clear my head. I smiled at her once more as I spoke. "I understand. It was nice meeting you, Bella."

She ducked her head, her cheeks aflame for the umpteenth time as she turned and began to walk away. The movement blew a wave of air towards me, air coated in her scent. My body went rigid and a quiet gasp passed my lips as my eyes fluttered closed. She had the most enticing scent. Freesias and lavender with just a hint of strawberries.

As she walked out of the room, I swore I could hear Alice giggling down the hallway.

Biology was going to be interesting.

* * *

Bella was late to class. I listened in on the thoughts of those coming into the classroom in pairs or groups. Most were worrying about the assignment we had been given last week that was due tomorrow. I had finished mine five minutes after getting home. I glanced down at my book, my brows furrowing in concentration. I had yet to hear Bella's thoughts. Perhaps she didn't think much. Surely Alice would have warned me if it was something else.

_Arizona's pretty interesting; fitting in well, too. I'm glad she came and sat with us… but why was she asking about the Cullens? _

Mike Newton's confused thoughts bounced around inside my head as he and Bella walked into the classroom. Bella's brown eyes skimmed across the faces in the classroom as she walked; she mustn't have noticed me because she turned to the teacher with a smile, listening as he explained the curriculum for this term to her. Mr. Banner had introduced us to the phases of Mitosis, which we were studying today. To my surprise, Bella didn't seem intimidated; she shrugged it off with an air of confidence. Perhaps she had studied this in Phoenix?

"Now, most of the lab partners are taken for the year, but we still have one person working alone," Mr. Banner explained, and I heard the direction his thoughts were taking. "So, you'll be paired with Mr. Cullen for the rest of semester."

I lowered my gaze once again, staring at the tabletop will a look of total boredom, but on the inside, my stomach was giving off an odd sensation that made me think it was twisting. I listened as Bella's footsteps grew nearer, stuttering before a low thump followed. Had she tripped? The odd twisting in my stomach made me keep my head down.

When I heard her settle into the empty chair next to me, her scent got caught in one of the air vents, blowing it straight into my face. It was safe to say that I've never smelt something so intoxicating in my life. As it usually did when I smelt something nice, venom pooled in my mouth and I fought to swallow it, running my tongue over my teeth to make sure they weren't still dripping. I didn't want to scare the crap out of the poor girl that was stuck with me as a lab partner for the rest of term. Realizing that I had yet to say something to her, I fixed a warm smile on my face and looked up at her.

"Hey there, Bella," I greeted, letting my eyes sweep across her face and down her body. I realized that I probably looked like I was checking her out, which I wasn't intending to do at all. She was bouncing in her seat, her fingers tapping against the desk, she was smiling and her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. "You look energized," I concluded.

Bella turned to me and smiled brightly, her eyes dancing. "I had an adrenaline rush, it's very common… You can Google it."

The randomness of her statement along with her expression made me chuckle. Never before had I found a human so amusing. Nevertheless, I expected her thoughts to be in overdrive, as they normally were when one was so hyperactive. But I didn't hear a peep. It was a little unnerving.

Bella then turned and glanced down at her hands while I went back to my writing. It was really just random lines from songs I liked, scattered music notes here and there. As I wrote, I concentrated on the girl that sat beside me, but, no matter how hard I focused, I didn't hear anything. I clenched my jaw, almost wanting to reach out and curl my hand under her chin, turn her face toward me and _make _her think.

Unable to help myself, I continued to glance at her from the corner of my eyes, watching as she peeked at me much the same, her cheeks colouring before she returned her attention back to Mr. Banner. With every glance, my nerves grew.

For some strange reason, her thoughts were blocked to me. Thankfully, her eyes gave me the questions and answers that I so desired; the only problem there was that she hardly made eye contact with me. I noticed that she continued to bounce in her seat, her fingers trailing through the strands of hair that tumbled over her shoulders. Every now and again, her scent would be blown in my direction. No matter how appealing it was, I found that I could manage it. The dazed sensation it gave me was enough to distract me from my nature as a predator.

_Now, let's see how they go with this one. Got it out of an advanced textbook as well; although, the email I got from that teacher in Phoenix makes it seem like Miss Swan is rather gifted in Biology. I wonder how well she'll do in this class. Looks like Cullen is warming to her quite a bit._

The direction that Mr. Banner's thoughts had taken made my head snap up as he began walking around the class, handing out microscopes and glass slides, droning on about the prac we had to do. Separate the onion root tip cells into the phases of Mitosis. I had done this plenty of times before but, it would seem strange if I were to know the answers without even looking at the slides. When the microscope and slides reached our table, I glanced up at Bella to see her staring at the small glass slides with a confident expression. Had she done this before?

"Ladies first?" I asked, gesturing lazily with my hand for her to begin.

She smiled so bright that I worried she would hurt her cheeks, and then I questioned my worrying. What a strange thing to feel. I hardly knew this girl… why was she getting to me like this? Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder to get it out of her face as she examined the slide. The movement blew another breath of her scent towards me, freesias, lavender and strawberries. The venom pooled in my mouth again and I swallowed harshly, my eyes locked on the girl next to me. I was honestly surprised to see that I was able to resist her scent, even though it was the sweetest, most appealing scent that I had ever smelled in my life.

I broke away from my confused thoughts as Bella looked up at me, her smile having lessened as she examined the onion cell. "Prophase," she stated firmly.

"Mind if I check?" I asked in a whisper. I wasn't sure if she'd gotten it right, I wanted to double check. Once again, the conclusion that her thoughts were blocked to me ran through my mind.

"Sure," she replied in a quiet voice. As I took the object she offered me, I noticed that her eyes dimmed and her smile had begun to fade. Perhaps the rush of adrenaline was wearing off?

After a quick glance at the slide, I realized that Bella had been right. It was Prophase. I told her just that and she smiled gently, making that strange fluttering feeling come back. We continued to pass the microscope between us throughout the rest of the lesson, and I noticed that Bella's eyes grew heavier each time she handed the large scientific object back to me. Shortly after, she gave up and folded her arms on the desk, resting her head on them. I found myself distracted by the way her hair tumbled around her, falling down her back. She had very nice hair…

_Stop._

"Tired?" I asked, setting my pen down and pushing aside my notes in a weak attempt to distract myself.

Bella watched her fingers as they twitched, drumming a quiet beat against the tabletop. "I guess you could say that the stress from yesterday, along with the nerves from this morning were all consumed by that monstrous adrenaline rush earlier. Now I'm exhausted."

I chuckled at her ranting; she was almost as bad as Alice. Against my will, I found myself wondering if she rambled like that to stop herself from drifting off to sleep. Her eyelids drooped again and she muttered, "tap me if I fall asleep" before her eyes slid closed.

I watched her as she breathed evenly against her skin, each breath blowing her scent toward me. My fingers curled into a fist, cracking the wood beneath them. Uh-oh.

The bell screamed from outside and Bella gave a small cry before shooting upright, the chair rocking backwards as she waved her arms in an attempt to right herself. Unable to help myself, I reached out and wrapped my fingers around the top of her arm, steadying her and trying my best to ignore that heated pulse that shot up my arm and straight down to my toes.

Bella turned and peeked up at me from under her lashes, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Thanks," she breathed. "Again."

I smiled at her, happy to see her still sitting upright instead of glancing up at the ceiling from a spot on the floor. "No problem."

In a gentle silence, we gathered our things, putting them away before getting out of our seats. I was just about to pass her when she spoke. "I, uh… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said in a quiet voice, trying to hide behind her mahogany tresses.

With a nonchalant shrug, I continued to smile. "I guess you will. I'll see you around, Bella."

I watched as her lips tugged as I said her name; I'd been saying it all day, and yet only now did it choose to affect her so. She nodded a little before turning and walking swiftly out of the classroom.

Still standing, I ran a hand through my constantly disheveled hair, looking around the classroom to see it practically empty. A few other students hustled and bustled, wanting to get out of school and home to relax. I took a deep, unneeded breath, Bella's scent still in the air, not as strong, but still there. Before I had time to think back on my rather confusing day, Alice appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a knowing smile on her face.

_Interesting lesson, was it not, big brother? _Alice thought, her smile growing as I rolled my eyes and walked toward her, ruffling her hair as I wandered past her. She hissed under her breath and raised a hand to fix her spiky hair.

"Honestly," she muttered as we walked down the halls toward the parking lot. "I didn't warn you because I didn't see anything bad happening."

"Still," I replied. "You saw her dropping her schedule and you knew that… that…"

"That you'd be left dazed and confused by her? Yeah, I knew that, too." She laughed at the expression on my face. "Thank goodness you have such great self control nowadays. I'd hate to see the outcome if you were still the reckless idiot you used to be."

Pulling my car keys from my pocket, I glared down at my sister. "Thanks, Alice." Nevertheless, I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I still had the struggling self-control I was once battling with. Knowing me, I would have been strategizing how long it would take me to kill each person in the room without her noticing.

Glancing up, I saw the girl I had just been thinking of climb into a large red Chevy. Well, at least she wouldn't hurt herself in there. Throughout the day, I had come to notice that she was exceedingly clumsy, so much so that she'd be safer covered in bubble wrap.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett wandered into view as I watched Bella drive off. The same emotional brother that had caught my nerves earlier once again raised an eyebrow at the waves of confusion that were crashing over him.

_Honestly, Edward, _he thought as he climbed into the backseat of my Volvo. _What is with you today?_

I sighed, not up for conversation right now, and opened my door, climbing in and sticking my keys in the ignition. As soon as we were out of the car park, Emmett was going on and on about continuing his frequent rounds of sporting events.

"You guys, seriously, the weather is _perfect _for soccer," he ranted as I sped down the highway, watching the wall of endless green whip past the car. "If you don't play tonight, I disown the lot of you."

Alice laughed, seeing something that I didn't pay attention to. "I'm in; it's been a while since I've kicked a few balls around."

Rosalie snorted very gracefully from where she sat next to Emmett, although she kept her eyes trained on the back of my head. "Oh, I'm sure it's been _eons _since you've played with a good set of balls."

Jasper coughed awkwardly, staring out the window as Emmett laughed loudly. So loudly, in fact, that the car shook a little as I turned into the long road that led to our house.

"So, you guys in for tonight?" he asked excitedly.

"Why not?" Jasper mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

Rosalie and Alice nodded politely before getting out of the now parked car.

"What about you, Eddie?" Emmett asked, ignoring the low growl that passed my lips. He never listened, no matter how many times I told him that I detested that nickname.

_The choice is yours, Edward, _Alice thought in a tone that was way too serious for our current situation. I glanced at her to see her watching me with that annoying smile that told me that she knew more than I did and that she wasn't going to tell me.

"Um… not tonight, Emmett," I muttered, turning to walk up the front steps.

"What?" he asked in a shocked tone. "Why not? You _always _play!"

"I'm sorry, buddy… I just… need to think about some things."

As we filed through the door, Esme, our mother looked up from the book she was reading, curled up on the couch with the TV playing quietly on the other side of the room.

"Hey kids," she chimed, craning her neck to kiss each of us on the cheek as we passed her. "How was school?"

"Interesting," I answered, sprinting up the stairs.

_Edward's in a peculiar mood, _Esme thought to herself as I disappeared from sight. _I've never seen him like this before. Perhaps it's a girl._

I would never tell her just how right she was.

With a quiet sigh, I opened the door to my room, flicked on the stereo as I passed it and sat down on my couch, dropping my head into my hands as "Clair De Lune" began to ease its way through my room.

I didn't move when I heard my door open and Jasper wandered quietly into my room. He watched me for a moment before moving to sit next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me gently, waiting for me to look up at him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. "You're confused, nervous, excited and dazed all at the same time. What caused it?"

Out of all the siblings I had, Jasper was the easiest to talk to. He knew what you were feeling, so it was much easier for him to process what you were attempting to explain. I raised my head, my thoughts a swirling mess. I couldn't string them together – this situation… these _feelings _were so new to me. I wasn't sure what to make of them.

Jasper chuckled quietly, his grip on my shoulder tightening comfortingly. "Why not tell me what's made you feel like this, and we'll go from there?"

Well, that was much easier.

I took a calming breath, looked out my window and muttered, "Bella Swan."

The silence that followed was louder than my words. Jasper thought of Bella and her face danced behind my open eyes. Mahogany hair, chocolate eyes, a timid smile and a voice like the softest birdsong. Of course, Jasper's thoughts weren't like my own; nevertheless, he tried his best to link what I was feeling to the girl's face.

"So… are you nervous and confused because… she smells good to you?" he asked weakly, unsure of his answer.

I laughed bitterly, shaking my head. "Far from it, brother," I replied. "I'll admit, she smells divine, heavenly… but… it's more the feelings she evokes in me. Feelings I've never experienced before…"

"Like what?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

I took a few moments to assemble my thoughts, knowing that this wasn't going to come out the way I wanted it to. "Like… when she speaks, I feel like I have a heart that's beating a thousand miles an hour. I want to protect her when she's feeling intimidated… I want… I want to know what she's thinking, I –"

"Wait," he interrupted. "You can't hear her thoughts?"

I shook my head again, making eye contact with him. His eyes were wide with shock, his lips parted slightly. "Nope. Her thoughts are entirely her own, and I have no answers as to why that is."

"How strange," he mused.

"I know what you mean. In a nutshell, she's confusing me, because she's making me feel all these different things that I don't understand… and I don't know how to go about it."

Jasper was silent for a long while, and I grew a little uncomfortable. I'd just told him my new problems and he hadn't said a word, but his thoughts were in overdrive.

"My advice…" he began, quietly. "Is to… be careful, but if she's what you want, even if you don't realize that she is just yet… go for it. Don't let an opportunity or something like this pass you by."

"Something like what? Love? Like what you and Alice have? Jasper, she's human, even if I did want her, it could never work," I replied. But even as I said the words, I found myself wondering what it would be like to have a love like that with Bella…

_What the heck are you doing, Cullen? You've known the girl for a day. A day! Don't get ahead of yourself. At least try to work all this out, _I scolded myself.

Looking up, I saw that Jasper was smirking rather widely, having caught on to my feelings. "Just give it time, Edward. You never know what might happen." He smiled and stood up. "You gonna come play soccer?"

I stood up with him, shaking my head once again. "I think I'll pass tonight."

He laughed and punched my shoulder. "You'll be fine, Edward. Don't worry about it, and I'm always here to talk if you need me."

"Thanks, Jasper. Now go on, have fun."

He left with a wave and I sank back down on my couch, hearing the last few notes of "Clair De Lune" fade away as another composition took its place. Downstairs, I heard the gentle whisper of air as the front door opened and several sets of footsteps left the house. As Rosalie went to join them, she let her thoughts float up to me, full of frustration and concern.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Edward._

Yeah, so do I.

* * *

**Translation: Yeux tous neufs - "Brand New Eyes"**

**BWA: Emmett, you gotta take that costume off, it's creeping me out.  
Emmett: It's not that bad.  
Jasper: Nah, dude. It's a little freaky.  
Emmett: You're just a pansy.  
Edward: Is Bella still looking?  
Bella: -Walks in- Nope. I got them all. -Smiles-  
Emmett: Not all of them.  
Bella: -Raises eyebrow- I don't know what expression is on his face..  
Rosalie: -Laughs- Em, maybe you should take the head off.  
Edward: -Stifles a laugh-  
Jasper: -Grins- Ouch.  
BWA: -Facepalm- You lot are ridiculous.  
Bella: Anyway, what were you saying about my not getting all of them?  
Alice: Emmett flushed one down the toilet.  
Bella: -Blinks- I think we can leave that one.  
BWA: -Laughs- So, what's the verdict on this chapter? Like it?  
Jasper: Edward's a motormouth.  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
BWA: Oh my god, stop it, you pervert!  
Everyone: -Laughs-  
BWA: -Giggles- I'll admit though, Edward did have a lot to say. Even I was surprised. He seriously wouldn't shut up.  
Edward: -Smiles proudly-  
BWA: Well, I hope you all have a fantastic Easter. If you get a lot of chocolate, don't eat too much at once. -Grins-  
Emmett: Rosie loves to eat -  
BWA: Don't you freaking dare.  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
BWA: Lastly, reviews are love, my dear readers.  
Edward: And we love you!  
BWA: -Smiles- We do. Anyway, chapter five will be up next Saturday. Until then, have a good one, lovelies!  
Jasper: Dude, seriously, take the costume off.  
Alice: -Tugs the rabbit ears- **


	5. Vous êtes la mienne

**Emmett: Aaaand, we're back!  
Alice: -Sings theme music-  
Bella: Since when did we have theme music?  
Alice: Since now.  
Bella: .. Fair enough.  
BWA: -Laughs- Emmett's right, we're back again! How the hell is everybody?  
Edward: Watch your language.  
BWA: -Pokes tongue out- How the hell have you been, Edward?  
Edward: -Rolls eyes- Good.  
Rosalie: It feels like we've been out of action for ages.  
Jasper: It's only been a week.  
BWA: Well, we've been gone for a week and now we're back with an update, so hooray!  
Emmett: -Throws confetti-  
Edward: -Watches the confetti fall-  
Bella: Snow! -Runs around with mouth open- Om nom nom! -Catches one on her tongue- .. They don't taste very nice.  
Emmett: You know.. having a girl running around with her mouth open could lead to some interesting outcomes.  
BWA: -Snorts-  
Alice: Gross, Emmett.  
Emmett: What? I'm just making a point.  
Rosalie: -Mutters- In your pants.  
Emmett: What was that, Rosie?  
Rosalie: Nothing.  
Jasper: Horn dogs.  
BWA: -Shakes head- Okay, I think it's wise to change the subject before we continue spiraling into chaos.  
Edward: -Watches Bella run around- Probably for the best.  
BWA: Yep. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked seeing things through Edward's eyes. There's another EPOV chapter coming up later in the story.  
Edward: Woo!  
BWA: Since we don't have anything important to say, you may as well read on.**

**Major thanks to my beta and big sister, Liz4, who makes my chapters look all neat and pretty. I love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. Damn it. **

**__****_

* * *

_**

**__****_Chapter Five  
Vous êtes la mienne_**

**BPOV**

Thankfully, I slept in a little later on my second day of school. I had forgotten to set my alarm - normally I slept through it anyway - but I still managed to wake up at a decent hour today. I arched my back, stretching out my muscles before flopping back down onto the mattress. A quick glance out the window told me that the weather was going to be very similar to yesterday. Jackets anyone?

Chuckling quietly, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stretched again as I sat up. I felt much better than I had yesterday - I wasn't nervous or anything. In fact, I was excited and happy and refreshed and content all at once. I hated to admit it, but most of that was because of Edward Cullen. I thought of his crooked smile and his velvet voice and my cheeks turned bright red. It was a little ridiculous because I hardly knew him, but he'd been a breath of fresh air in the dreary town of Forks.

Needing a change of thought topic, I hopped out of bed and padded my way to my door and then down the steps. I found a note from Charlie on the kitchen bench with my name on it letting me know he had had to start work a little earlier today. With a smile, I turned and wandered back up the stairs to the bathroom.

Freshly washed, my hair smelling like strawberries, I bounced into my bedroom and turned on my CD player – I'd have to look into getting a decent stereo at some point. A lot of the things in here were from when I was little, and even though they wouldn't normally bother me… well… this room needed some more… teenage Bella. I put in a CD I liked and turned the volume up, pulling on a pair of jeans and a midnight blue blouse. I grabbed my brush and tugged it through my hair before I went to brush my teeth.

"Fader" by The Temper Trap was playing by the time I bounced down to the kitchen for breakfast. I contemplated what to have to eat. Cereal was good, but milk was cold and it was already cold enough outside, so I went for toast. Unable to help myself when the guitar solo came on, I mimicked the strumming movements and bounced around on the balls of my feet, bobbing my head as I danced around the kitchen, shutting the cupboard with a bump from my hip. I realized that my music was playing rather loudly but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was having _way _too much fun to stop now.

When the song finally came to a close, I looked up at the clock, noticing that it was getting close to the time that I had to leave. After darting up the stairs – tripping on the way up, of course – I grabbed my bag and made sure that I had everything before turning off my music and bouncing back down the stairs. Music always put me in a good mood for the day.

It was a little misty outside, but the music had done its job, making it impossible for me to care. Hopping into the warmth of my truck, I turned the key and listened to the loud roar it gave, making me laugh. I distantly reminded myself to top up on fuel later in the week. The last thing I wanted was to break down on the side of the road whilst driving home from school.

Cruising down the street, I wondered if I'd see Edward again today. I was pretty sure I had Biology.

Pulling into the school parking lot ten or so minutes later, I spotted the familiar silver Volvo parked next to a bright red convertible. Wow. Looks like I'd be seeing him again today. Will he talk to me? Will he smile again? Shivering my way out of my very warm truck, I grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat and hopped onto the concrete. Jessica waved at me from next to her car where she stood talking to Mike and Eric. I waved back and continued to wander toward the large building, wanting to get out of the cold.

I was never going to get used to this weather.

I had Trig with Jessica first lesson and I struggled to keep up – I really wasn't good with numbers and I was pretty much brain dead by the time that lunch rolled around. To my shock, my friends thought it was warm enough to spend the break outside. I followed them with wide eyes, gripping my bag strap tightly in my hand and shivering further into my jacket. Angela laughed at my expression, patting my shoulder comfortingly as we walked out into the still day. There was still a heap of cloud cover but it wasn't as cold as it was earlier. It was still pretty damn cold, though.

Mike, Tyler and the others started up a game of Hacky Sack while I sat on a nearby table, reading _Wuthering Heights_ for English. I had just finished the book when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my heart started to race. I turned my head to see Edward standing at the end of the table, smiling at me.

"Hello," he said brightly. "Mind if I join you?"

Staring blankly, and faintly noticing the fact that the game had stopped, I nodded weakly, watching as Edward sat gracefully beside me, closer than I would have expected. Our arms were almost touching. He raised an eyebrow at me, chuckling smoothly before he took notice of the book in my hands.

"_Wuthering Heights_?" he asked, raising his hand before dropping it again. "I didn't pin you as a fan of the classics."

"Yeah, I've read it all, _Romeo and Juliet_, _Sense and Sensibility_, _Pride and Prejudice_." I smiled, proud of myself. "Have you read it before?"

He nodded, watching me with a peculiar expression, as though he was satisfied with something he'd seen in my eyes. "Once or twice – Heathcliff is a bit ridiculous, though. Very manipulative and a general pain in the ass." For some reason, I found the fact that he said ass very amusing and I giggled quietly. "I mean, do you really find him bearable?"

I thought carefully; no one had ever asked for my opinion on one of the characters in my favorite book before – it made me think that Edward had hundreds of questions like it to ask. This was so different from yesterday, when I'd been so scatterbrained that I'd hardly been able to utter a proper sentence to the boy. Now I had my bearings and a shred of confidence back, so I was feeling better.

"I'll admit that Cathy was very dramatic and way over the top, but she, like Heathcliff, had a moment or two of clarity. Now, Cathy's daughter Cathy." I scrunched up my nose, that would confuse anyone. "She had her head on straight – I like her. Edgar was always faithful to Catherine, constantly caring for her and all that, she was an idiot to hurt him like that. Linton was just like his father in a way, very manipulative but a massive wuss. Sure, he was sick, but he made Cathy feel terrible, she was basically his slave. At least she got her happy ending."

Edward smiled gently as he listened to my rambling, his eyes darting all over my face. My stomach tightened when he locked gazes with me, still smiling crookedly. "How many times have you read it?"

"Um…" I thought again, counting back. "About seven."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I mumbled, blushing. "The story just draws me in, you know? An epic love triangle where the woman takes a risk instead of staying where she's safe. I'm not entirely sure what it is."

He listened intently, his lips still pulled up at he corners as he witnessed my rambling. Noticing his expression, I stopped talking so that I could spend my time blushing. A chilly breeze blew against my back, sending my hair swirling around my face. I glanced at Edward to see him tilt his head towards the locks of my hair that brushed against his skin. Our eyes locked and the rest of the world melted away – his eyes, still that peculiar, dazzling gold, stunned me into silence and I swear I could feel myself drowning in them.

As the breeze began to pass, I leaned back on my hands, my book resting in my lap. I froze when my hand landed on top of Edward's icy one. Feeling a strong electric pulse race up my arm, I shivered violently, biting down on my lip as Edward's eyelids fluttered. His fingers twitched under mine just as the bell went off, signaling that it was time to go to class.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath before he gently pulled his hand out from under mine, standing up and waiting for me. "English now, right?" he asked kindly, smiling when I nodded. "Mind if I walk you there?"

And that's how it continued on for the rest of the week – Edward would walk me to each class, and then out to my truck at the end of the day. Constantly asking questions about anything and everything. I found myself going home exhausted, having been rambling about this and that whenever Edward decided upon a new question.

His family would watch as we passed them with different expressions. Emmett would smile hugely and sometimes wink at me, laughing when my eyes widened. Rosalie always had her lips pushed together as she watched us with worried eyes. Jasper would smile serenely, holding onto the hands of petite little Alice who waved at me whenever I was near her.

My other group of friends were shocked to see that I was spending my breaks outside with Edward on a relatively warm day so he could continue his interrogation. Some days he gave me a break to spend with Angela and that the others, but on those days, I found that I missed him. He would sit with his family and whenever I looked up, he was smiling at me.

As the week progressed, I noticed that Edward's eyes had begun to darken. They started on Monday as stunning golden butterscotch, but now, on Friday, they were nearing black. I noticed that he seemed more sensitive to things when his eyes were darker, like different scents. I'd sometimes see him tense before he relaxed, but that was about it.

But, because I was so wrapped up in the god-like teenage boy that had decided to make me the most important part of his day, I forgot to do the one thing I made sure I would remember at the beginning of the week.

Refill my truck with fuel.

Something I paid for that afternoon.

* * *

My fingers tapped against the steering wheel as I drove down the long road that led to my house – the trees that I was beginning to familiarize with stood straight and true as I passed them, their leaves wiggling whenever a breeze hit them just right. I smiled, still watching the road as I relaxed into my seat. I gently pressed down further onto the accelerator, wanting to go a little faster, but instead of doing that, the truck slowed down.

I looked down at the fuel gage with raised eyebrows, seeing the little arrow pointing below the E. Oh no…

I let my head fall back onto the headrest as I glided the truck onto the side of the road and came to a stop under a big droopy tree. Droplets of water splashed onto my windscreen from the downpour we had had early this morning. I made a small whiny noise in the back of my throat before I reached for my bag, searching for my phone. When I recovered it, however, I paused. Who was I going to call? I couldn't ring Charlie, that would be ridiculous. How would the conversation go?

_Hey Dad, sorry to bother you, but my epic truck ran out of fuel, can you come and get me in your cruiser with the flashy lights and loud siren that will attract massive amounts of unwanted attention?_

Yeah-no.

Unclipping my seatbelt, I opened my door and stepped onto the squishy grass, wandering around my truck until I got to the road. I could always walk home… I didn't think it would take too long. And I doubt anyone would steal this thing – if anything, they'd recognize it and ring me, asking if I'd lost it.

I sighed again and opened the passenger side door, reaching for my bag and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Just as I closed the door, a flash of silver caught my eye and I turned fully to see a familiar Volvo drive past me before slowing down and pulling in just a few feet away. I watched as the driver door opened and the one person that made my heart feel like a jackhammer stepped out into the crisp afternoon air.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes wide with concern as he walked toward me, his brows furrowed as his golden orbs flicked over me, checking for any signs of injury.

"Yeah, I'm okay – my truck just ran out of fuel. I was supposed to top it up earlier in the week, but I forgot," I replied, patting the hood and smiling impishly.

Edward sighed in something that sounded like relief before he looked over his shoulder. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

My mouth dropped open in shock – he wanted to drive me home? Did he even know where I lived? Well, I lived with the chief of police, so that was the one house people tended to avoid. He should know where that one is.

"Are – are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, biting my lip.

He nodded, smiling in a way that made my stomach twist and turn. "I'm positive, Bella. It beats walking, right?"

I laughed a little, nodding in agreement. "It certainly does, and knowing me, I'd get lost anyway."

Realizing how true that statement was, he chuckled in his bell-like voice, making me smile brightly.

Wait.

What was I going to do about my truck if he drove me home?

Seeing the sudden concern on my face, Edward stepped forward and reached for me again, but dropped his hand at the last minute. "Don't worry, I'll have it back out the front of your house later on tonight."

"How?" I whispered, dazed by his proximity.

"Well, for starters, it'll help if you give me the keys." He smiled, holding his hand out.

I distantly felt my fingers squeeze the set of keys in my hand a little tighter while Edward waited patiently, his eyes wide and bright.

"Are you sure?" I repeated, still unable to understand why he'd want to drive me home.

Laughing quietly, he stepped even closer - so close that I could feel his breath rush across my face – and wrapped his long fingers around the fist that was now closed around my keys. He smiled at me and gently pulled my fingers away, taking my keys but continuing to hold my hand; he traced a few of the lines on my palm, watching as my cheeks flushed before dropping my hand. I distantly realized once again just how cold his skin was.

"Definitely," he replied, so heartbreakingly beautiful that my heart stuttered hyperactively.

"Um… okay," I breathed, still a little dazed. "Sure…"

He didn't speak, he merely smiled brightly and led me over to his car, walking to the passenger's side door and holding it open for me.

"Aren't you the gentleman?" I asked with a smile, sliding into my seat.

He chuckled and leaned against the frame of the door. "I was raised to treat women with respect, and I don't see why I should stop now."

Feeling a sudden nervous flutter in my stomach, I peeked up at him from under my lashes. "And how many women get to enjoy your company?" I asked gently, surprised at the longing ache that pulled at my heart.

Edward's deep eyes, almost onyx black, skimmed across my face, his head tipped to the side as he watched me. "Well, my mother, my sisters… and you." He leaned closer and raised his hand, catching a lock of my hair between his long fingers and letting it flutter across his snowy white skin. "I enjoy your company, much more than I should… but I'm selfish and I want you around." So quietly, that I thought I imagined it, his voice reached my ears as he mumbled under his breath, "I've waited long enough."

He stood there for a long moment watching me, and eventually his lips pulled up at the corners into the crooked smile I was becoming familiar with. His car was still purring gently, a fact he seemed to take notice of after a moment, and with one last glance at me, he turned and jogged around to the driver's side of the car. I took a few moments to catch my breath and slow my heart down before he got in.

I looked in the side view mirror at my truck; I couldn't help but wonder if Edward's car was intimidated by the big hunk of red Chevy behind it. Smiling gently, I shook my head and relaxed into the seat.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked as he pulled out onto the road.

I turned towards him with a blush staining my cheeks. "Nothing… just a silly thought."

"I'm sure your thoughts are the furthest thing from silly," he muttered, watching me with his black eyes. "Won't you tell me?" he asked gently, watching as my lips parted so I could take in a shaky breath.

"Um…" I managed, trying to remember what he was asking.

Even as he sped down the road, he looked down at his lap before turning his head towards me and peeking up at me from under his lashes, his dark eyes burning straight through me.

Good God.

"Please?" he asked softly. "_Please, _Bella?"

"Yes," I breathed. He could have anything he wanted… but what the hell did he ask me earlier? I couldn't freaking remember. Oh, right… he wanted to know what made me smile. "I was wondering if your car would be intimidated by my giant truck."

Silence followed my comment and my cheeks flushed again. I chanced a peek at Edward from the corner of my eyes only to see him watching me with that adorable smile on his face, his eyes lit up in amusement.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes searching my face to see if I was lying. I nodded and he chuckled, smiling brightly at me before looking back at the road.

"I told you it was silly," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It wasn't silly in the slightest, Bella," he replied, his voice quiet and lulling. "Everything you say holds a great deal of importance to me."

Silence followed that statement, but just because I wasn't saying anything doesn't mean I wasn't reacting. My heart began to race and my cheeks flushed, I bit down on my bottom lip and looked away, unable to meet his gaze. I looked out the window to see the moss covered trees and springy green ferns whipping past us in a blur of green. Edward certainly drove fast… It was then that a certain thought occurred to me.

I turned towards Edward again, surprised to see that he was watching me with a peculiar expression, almost as if he was worried about something. "Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked in response, perfectly polite.

"Um… where are your brothers and sisters? You normally all go home in this car." I wasn't sure if I sounded nosy or intrusive, but I was genuinely curious. I didn't see them leave with him after school today.

At my question, his face broke out with a heartbreaking smile and he chuckled in what sounded like relief. He reached up with his right hand and ran his long fingers through his unruly hair. "Alice wanted to go shopping in Seattle, and when Alice wants something, you don't really say no because you know she'll get it eventually. Rosalie immediately agreed to go with her and because she's Alice, she managed to convince Jasper and Emmett to go with them."

I laughed a little, Alice sounded like a handful. Edward turned the steering wheel and the Volvo made the turn down a street that linked to mine. I leaned my head against the headrest and sighed quietly, more than content. My eyelids fluttered when Edward turned on the radio. Obviously, he'd put a CD in earlier because the song he had been listening to began to play again.

"_Everyone has their obsession,  
__Consuming thoughts, consuming time.  
__They hold high their prize possession,  
__It defines the meaning of their life."_

"Mute Math?" I asked in surprise, tilting my head forward so that I could stare at him with wide eyes.

"You know them?" he replied. Distantly, I realized that the car was no longer moving.

I nodded excitedly. "I saw them play live in Phoenix last year, Mum got me tickets for my birthday. It was incredible." I paused. "I didn't think you'd be one to listen to alternative music."

He chuckled again. "You have a lot to learn, Bella."

I smiled, enjoying the way my name rolled off his tongue; the sound held a touch of tenderness that made my heart pound.

"Is this the album you have?" he asked, reaching toward his cramped little CD storage unit which was filled to the brim with CDs. I reached out at the same time he did, our fingertips touching halfway.

I paused and so did he, our skin still touching; as it always did, that same electric flutter I constantly felt when our skin made contact rushed up my arm and fogged my brain. Edward took a shuddering breath and pressed his fingers closer.

"_You are mine, you are mine,  
__You are mine, all mine.  
__You are mine."_

I glanced up at him to see his dark eyes fixed on my face. Something about the feelings here had changed, they were more intense, the reactions we had to each other were slowly crawling towards the surface, and we had no idea what to do with them.

"_There are objects of affection,  
__That can mesmerize the soul.  
__There is always one addiction,  
__That just cannot be controlled."_

Taking a deep breath, I reached out further and wrapped my fingers around his, pulling his hand to mine. His eyes fluttered closed and he breathed out gently, his breath washing over my face, cool and heavenly. Edward leaned forward in his seat, letting his hand rest, palm up, on my thigh, his cool skin pressing against my jeans and sinking through to raise goose bumps all over my body. I shuddered a little and his breath hitched.

"Are you okay?" I whispered lightly, glancing at him from under my eyelashes. The song continued to play in the background, the words, _you are mine, all mine_, repeating themselves over and over.

Edward nodded slightly, his fingers twitching before they moved to tangle with my own; I held his hand tightly, my thumb brushing over his smooth, icy skin. "I'm fine, you're just very warm. It's incredibly pleasant."

I watched him carefully, every now and again, his fingers would squeeze mine a little tighter, sending shocks of adrenaline through me. Neither one of us moved, unfamiliar with the sudden intensity that swallowed us and we sat silently as the song began to fade out. Just as it finished, Edward's eyes opened and his gaze locked with mine. I began to pull in heavy gulps of air, wanting to launch myself at him and have him wrap his arms around me. My heartbeat stuttered so loudly that I could have sworn he heard it, for he smiled at me.

Slowly, so slowly, the song drew to a close and then changed. A brighter, happier melody reached us and broke the intimate tension. Edward blinked and then leaned his head back; I watched as the tendons in his neck stood out with the movement. He gently pulled his hand away from mine, raising it instead to my cheek, cupping it in his hand. His skin was a little warmer after being wrapped around mine. Shocked, I took a stuttering breath and leaned into his palm. His thumb tapped the tip of my nose and he smiled his crooked smile again.

I was shaken from my Edward induced trance when I heard the splatter of water against the front windscreen. I turned my head and frowned. It was raining.

Edward noticed my distracted expression and sighed. "You should go inside now before you get drenched."

I nodded and turned back to him, my cheeks flushing. "Would it be bad if I said I don't want to leave?"

Surprise flickered across his god-like features before his expression smoothed out into a relaxed smile. "Not at all," he replied, the hand that cupped my cheek then moved to thread through my hair, his long fingers easing their way through my mahogany locks, brushing against my scalp. "I feel the same way."

I closed my eyes for a few short seconds; he didn't want me to leave. The rain began to fall harder and I opened my eyes long enough to glare at the window. Edward chuckled and pulled his hand away. "You really should go inside, Bella."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "Have a good weekend, okay?"

He nodded. "I will, and try not to fall over while I'm gone. But enjoy yourself."

I laughed. "I can't make any promises on the falling thing, but I'll do my best. See you on Monday, Edward."

"Bye, Bella," he breathed, watching as I grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car. "Your truck will be in the driveway later on, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," I replied, waving a little before closing the door. The Volvo's engine revved quietly before it pulled away from the curb and sped off down the street.

As I jogged to the door, opened it and stepped inside, I realized that Edward and I had just passed a vital point in our relationship.

Things were changing…

Edward Cullen had just become the centre of my universe.

* * *

**Translation: Vous êtes la mienne - "You Are Mine"**

**BWA: Oooooh.  
Jasper: What was that for?  
BWA: I don't know.. I felt that it was necessary.  
Rosalie: You're such a moron.  
BWA: Thanks. -Smiles-  
Alice: Safe to say things are starting to heat up between those two.  
BWA: Yep.  
Alice: No, I'm serious. They just made a little bonfire.  
BWA: -Looks over at Edward and Bella roasting marshmallows- Oh.  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
Edward: -Shouts- Anybody want some?  
BWA: I do!  
Jasper: I don't think he was referring to the marshmallows.  
BWA: -Facepalm-  
Bella: Om nom nom.  
Jasper: I'm pretty sure Bella's talking about the marshmallows.  
BWA: I hope so.  
Emmett: So... anything interesting to say?  
BWA: -Shrugs- Not really. The song I used is called "You Are Mine" by Mute Math, and unlike Bella, I haven't seen them live. I'd love to, but it's not very often they come to Australia. -Whine- I did see some of my favourite bands a few months back at a big music festival though. Anyway, I strongly recommend you listen to the song, it really adds to the car scene.  
Alice: Anything else?  
BWA: Um.. review?  
Jasper: Reviews are love, after all.  
Emmett: And we love you!  
BWA: -Smiles- Oh! And make sure you head over to the blog for Teaser Tuesday!  
Rosalie: Is that everything?  
BWA: Yep, that's it. Chapter six will be up next Saturday!  
Emmett: See you then! -Throws more confetti-  
Bella: Woo! **


	6. Sur mon chemin à la croyance

**BWA: Hey there, lovelies. Good to see you again.  
Alice: You look fantastic!  
Emmett: Why, thank you.  
Alice: -Raises eyebrow-  
Emmett: What? You weren't talking to me, even though I look amazing?  
Jasper: You're such a dork.  
Edward: -Forgets what he was going to say-  
Bella: Mental blank!  
Edward: .. Line?  
BWA: -Laughs-  
Edward: I'm serious, what's my line?  
Rosalie: Poor Ed.  
Edward: -Scratches head- Line?  
BWA: You'll think of it soon enough.  
Jasper: Fingers crossed.  
BWA: -Smiles- A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're all wonderful and I love you to bits.  
Emmett: You love my bits?  
Rosalie: That's my job, sweetie.  
BWA: -Shudders- Gross. I didn't need that mental picture, you two.  
Bella: Need the bleach?  
BWA: Maybe later.  
Edward: .. -Thinks-  
BWA: Well, we don't really have anything interesting to say, so we'll let you read.  
Edward: .. Line?**

**Thanks to my beta and big sister, Liz4 for making this look all pretty. Couldn't have done it without you, sis. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I'm sorry, you thought Twilight was mine? Nope. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Six  
Sur mon chemin à la croyance_**

The following morning, I woke to see a bright yellow light peeking in through my curtains that were pulled tight across the window. I shot upright in my bed, a dizzy spell following the movement. Carefully, I stepped out of bed and wandered to the window, pulling the curtains back and laughing in shock.

The sky was painted a deep blue, a few fluffy white clouds rolling in front of the sun momentarily stealing the warm light away before they continued on and the world lapsed back into its colorful tones.

I sighed in delight, wandering down the hall to have a shower and get myself ready for the sunny day that Forks had been graced with.

Once I was washed, dressed and wide awake, I wandered slowly down the stairs, still not trusting myself to move particularly fast on the way down. Charlie was already in the kitchen frying bacon and eggs.

"Morning, Bells," he called, putting his breakfast on a plate and watching as I danced around the kitchen, grabbing a bowl, milk, cereal and a spoon.

"Good morning, Dad," I replied, stretching up on my toes to kiss his cheek. He blushed and mumbled something about the weekend before he sat at the table. "Beautiful day today, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Your kind of weather?"

"Definitely," I replied brightly, glancing out the window and watching as the dust motes swirled about in the air, more prominent now that there was a decent amount of light in the room. A sudden thought occurred to me and I gasped, dropping my spoon into the bowl before I turned to sprint down the hallway and yank the door open.

Edward had said that my truck would be in the driveway when he dropped me off, but in being so distracted, I had forgotten to look. But sure enough, there it was, my red Chevy sitting easily in the driveway.

Wow.

I stared blankly into space as I turned and let the door close softly behind me. How on earth did he get my truck back here? It was completely out of gas when we left. Had he gotten Emmett and Jasper to help him push it here or something? I scrunched up my nose as I made my way back to the kitchen, my thoughts chasing each other in circles. That wasn't possible because his brothers were in Seattle. I knew that thinking about this was going to do nothing but give me a headache so with a heavy sigh, I relaxed against the counter and returned to my breakfast.

"So," I began as I washed my bowl in the sink, having eaten my cereal while looking somewhat distant. "Any plans for today, Dad?" I asked, grabbing the dishtowel to dry my now clean bowl.

Charlie turned to look at me from where he stood at the other side of the kitchen, refilling his glass of orange juice. "Well… since the weather is nice, I was going to head to the lake with Billy Black, for some fishing?" he answered, wording it as thought it were a question.

I smiled brightly at him; he had frozen mid movement, scared of my reaction. "That's great, Dad. I'm glad you're getting out and about."

He gave a small sigh of relief before watching me with slightly raised eyebrows. "If you want… I can stay home today, so you're not alone…?"

I blinked at him, my thoughts wiped clean. If Charlie were to stay home, what the heck would I do? He's certainly not one for conversation. No, thank you!

"Oh! No, that's okay; you go and have fun with Billy. I certainly don't mind being alone, I actually have a few things I need to do for school, so it's not a problem." I rambled pathetically, hoping he didn't catch on.

Thankfully, Charlie seemed convinced that I was fine with him going out, which I was. He was the parent; he didn't have to ask for permission from his child. "Well… okay. I'm not sure what time I'll be home, but I'm sure that If I'm not back in time to get some dinner, you'll be able to rustle yourself some grub, right?"

Unable to help myself, I laughed a little. "Don't worry about it, Dad. I'll be just fine. What time were you thinking of heading out?"

"Well, I was just gonna have a drink, grab what I need and head off. The fish are always biting early in the morning," he replied, downing the contents of his glass in a flash before walking swiftly down the hall, his voice echoing back to me. "Do you remember Billy's son, Jacob?" he asked as he grabbed his fishing rod from the cupboard.

"Yeah, how's he going?" I didn't remember him all that well, but from the memories I still had, I saw a bright cherubic face, the owner constantly smiling.

"He's doing well, looking into a career in engineering. Got a real talent for fixing cars and all, that boy," Charlie explained, shrugging his jacket on and smiling proudly.

"Aw, has he found himself a girl, yet? Billy always used to tease him about being a hit with the ladies when he was old enough to know that we don't have cooties."

Charlie chuckled, nodding. "You do remember. From what Billy was telling me, he's got his eye on a pretty girl at his school, I forget her name though. But yeah, anyway, Jake says hello, you two should catch up sometime, maybe you could give him some tips on girls. He's really hooked on this girl. Billy says that she's liked him for a while, too."

I rolled my eyes playfully, Billy this, Billy that. "You and Billy gossip like old women," I teased, putting my bowl away. "But, I'd love to see Jake when he's not busy. Knowing him, you won't be able to tear him away from his cars."

"That's true," he replied. "Apparently the kid's got a traineeship deal in Port Angeles to do with mechanics."

I smiled gently. "Tell him I said congratulations, and I'll definitely give him a call when he's got a free moment."

"I'm sure he'd like that," Charlie replied before clunking his way down the hall to the door. "I'll see you later on, Bells," he called. "Have a good day."

"I will," I called back. "Have fun with Billy!"

I listened to the sound of Charlie's cruiser as it started and then as it disappeared down the street. Sighing in relief at being able to relax for the day, I wandered over to the kitchen table, grabbing the list of books I had to read for English. I kept my nose buried in the sheet of paper as I wandered back up the steps to my room. Of course, since it was me, I got totally distracted by the time I reached my room, walking over to my ancient computer and waiting impatiently as it coughed and wheezed its way to life. I found a few new emails from Renee asking about how I was doing and I replied to her in one very large message, giving her detailed descriptions of my first week and a bit in Forks.

I walked over to my bed, grabbing one of the books for English as I made my way there. Exhaling quietly, I sank into my mattress, opening the worn book as I began to read.

Said book occupied my time for a few hours before I grew restless. I didn't know how long the sun was going to last, so I was certainly going to enjoy it while it did. Folding the corner of my page and setting the book aside, I swung my legs off the side of my bed and padded towards my table where the digital camera Renee had gotten me a few months before I left Phoenix sat on my desk. I picked it up and turned it gently in my hands, its shiny surface promising delicate, breathtaking photos if I angled it just right.

Smiling gently to myself, I looked out my window to see the sun shining through, strong, bright and true. Decided, I reached over my little stack of books for English and grabbed my little bag that I had bought before I left Phoenix. I'd known I would need something to carry all my crap in, it was about time I got around to getting a bag.

I looked over my shoulder as I went to leave my room, checking to make sure I had everything. I had tucked my phone, wallet, iPod and other necessities into my bag. Nodding to myself, I closed my bedroom door and wandered down the stairs. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd get lost trying to find my way around a place I hadn't been to for a number of years, but I could always ring Charlie and ask for directions.

I shuddered at the thought.

As I walked outside, I tipped my head back toward the sun. Even though it was beautiful weather today, it was still pretty cold, so I had on a pair of jeans and a thin blue shirt. As I hopped into the comforting interior of my truck, I was struck by a sudden thought that had my eyes darting to the petrol gauge as I started the engine. As it roared to life, the little arrow crawled its way up and past the F. I felt my lips fall open in shock. He had refilled my truck with fuel? He cared enough to do that for me?

That sudden thought left me feeling inexplicably warm; my cheeks flushed and I bit down on my bottom lip as I reversed out of the driveway. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing this very second. Who was he with? What was he thinking about? Was he enjoying the sunny weather as much as I was? Did he want to be here with me like I wished he was?

My thoughts stopped there as my cheeks reddened further. I had only known Edward a little over a week, yet there were so many feelings for him that I didn't understand. I wanted him around all the time. I wanted him to hold me, to make me laugh. Regardless of what his feelings were, I knew I felt feelings stronger than the friendship we had created.

I already couldn't wait for Monday, only because I knew I'd see him again.

I spent the entire day out in the sun. I drove down to Port Angeles and walked around, snapping photos here and there. I drove back the way I had come before going further still and heading out to La Push. I think I drove past Dad and Billy at one point, but they were already behind me before I could look again.

I pulled over several times to take photos of the stunning scenery that flourished in the Pacific Northwest. Eventually, I made it to First Beach where I sat on an old tree that resembled a spider. I sat there for at least an hour, watching the waves roll in one after the other as the sun beat down on the rainbow coloured pebbles by the water. It truly was a beautiful sight.

The sun was slowly dancing toward the horizon by the time I got up to leave, painting the sky in an array of colours from orange, to pink, to yellow, purple and blue. My breath left me in a stuttered sigh as the indescribable beauty hit me like a battering ram. Never before had I seen such perfection; nature really held millions of little secrets that, if we looked close enough, we'd discover.

Sighing gently at the stunning sight before me, I pulled my camera from the pocket of my jeans and took a few steps back, holding perfectly still as the camera beeped, confirming that a photo had just been taken. I waited patiently for it to load, gasping quietly as it showed up on the screen. It was just as beautiful as seeing it with my own eyes. I bit my lip and took some more photos from all different angles before I smiled and began the short walk back to my truck.

With a relaxed bounce in my step, I jogged the last few steps toward my beast of a vehicle, smiling at the memories I had recently gained from it. And once again, my thoughts jumped to Edward Cullen.

Laughing quietly to myself, I turned the keys, listening as my truck roared to life. Peeking in my rear view mirror, I proceeded to turn around and begin the drive home, the scenery just as beautiful as it had been the first time I passed.

Charlie wasn't home when I pulled into the driveway. I wasn't surprised, for he had told me this morning that there was a chance he'd be out late. The sun had all but disappeared by the time I made it inside and I shivered a little as the temperature had begun to drop. Wandering into the kitchen, I tapped my chin, contemplating on what to have for dinner. We didn't have much right now - I'd definitely have to go shopping soon - so I just ended up frying some eggs.

Once I was full, I washed my plate, put it away and wiped down the kitchen counter. Only then did I realize how tired I was. Running a hand through my hair, I decided it was time for me to turn in. Sluggishly, I made my way up the stairs, changed into my sleeping attire, brushed my teeth and just managed to make it to the bed before I sank willingly into the haze of sleep.

* * *

Sunday passed much the same. I woke up to another beautiful sunny day, but, seeing as I had spent the previous day driving around, I was more than content to curl up with a good book and read the day away.

I ended up in the backyard at one point, sprawled out on an old blanket with my hands in the air as I traced the different shapes that the clouds made. Eventually, I got around to reading my book, but I think I fell asleep at one point.

I went to bed on the Sunday night all jittery and excited. Tomorrow was Monday, that meant I'd get to see Edward. Distantly, I realized that I sounded like a love struck fool. Rolling my eyes, I managed to convince myself that I was looking forward to seeing my friend.

Take that, common sense!

Pew pew.

Monday morning, I was that excited to get to school that I don't remember getting ready. The weather was back to being cloudy and foggy, much to my dismay. I was still humming along to the music I'd had playing all morning as I bounced out the front door. I took about three steps before I stopped short.

There in the driveway was a car that certainly wasn't mine. My heart started thumping against my ribs as I realized that the car in the drive was a silver Volvo. My eyes caught a glimpse of bronze by the driver's side; sure enough, there was Edward leaning against his car, smiling brightly at me. I squeezed the strap of my bag as I walked slowly toward the boy that I was beginning to realize I didn't want to live without.

"Good morning, Bella," he greeted when I reached him. "How was your weekend?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, my cheeks flushing a little as he reached out to brush a lock of hair behind my ear. "It was… relaxing."

He smiled wider, looking over his shoulder for a few seconds. "Would you like to ride with me today?" He took one look at the shock on my face and laughed. "And yes, before you ask, I'm sure."

I laughed gently along with him, listening to the musical tone of his amusement. "Sure, I'd love to ride with you."

My heart thumped unevenly as his face lit up with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. He placed his cool hand on the small of my back and led me around to the other side of the car, opening the passenger side door and holding it open as I sat down. As he had done a few days earlier, Edward leaned against the frame of the door for a few moments, the gleam in his eye making me think that he was happy to see me in his car, happy I was with him. The thought made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

I watched as he closed my door and made his way around the car, his movements so smooth and graceful that I couldn't help but stare. I managed to snap myself from the haze of my thoughts when Edward's door closed. He smiled at me as he turned the car on, it purred quietly beneath us as he pulled out of the driveway.

"What did you get up to over the weekend?" he asked as he sped down the road; my last experience in this car had already taught me that Edward liked to drive fast.

"I got a bit of reading for my English class out of the way, but on Saturday I drove around and took a heap of photos," I answered, turning my head so that I could watch his expression.

"Really? Where did you go?" he asked, still smiling gently, his posture relaxed.

"Well… I went up to Port Angeles and walked around, thank goodness I didn't get lost – then I drove down to La Push and watched the sunset, it was so peaceful." I sighed, thinking back on the beautiful painted sky.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, the sun must have been a nice change for you," he commented as we grew nearer to the school.

"Yeah, it was. A very welcome one, but it would have been better if I was able to share it with you."

_Oh no… Did I say that out loud? Dammit! I have no filter._

Blushing furiously, I turned my face toward the window, watching as we started to slow before turning into the school parking lot. When the car came to a stop, I gave a tiny sigh, reaching for the door handle.

"Bella," Edward breathed, so quietly I thought for a moment that I had imagined it.

I turned to face him again and my heart stopped. His now bright golden irises were swimming with an emotion I couldn't place and his lips were pulled up in that smile I had already fallen in love with. I watched as he reached out to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing against my skin.

"I wanted nothing more than to stay here and spend the weekend with you, but as you could tell, life had other plans." My heartbeat stuttered as he leaned in a little to stare further into my eyes. "But I'm here now, and I promise I won't leave your side unless I absolutely have to."

I exhaled in a rush. Where was all this coming from? Did he maybe feel the same pull I did? Was it possible that he cared for me as much as I was beginning to care about him?

Nodding slightly, I raised my hand and placed it over the cold one on my cheek. Edward sighed and brushed my skin with his thumb once more before he pulled away and opened his door, stepping out and jogging around the car to open my door. I smiled up at him, taking his outstretched hand and getting out of the car in a fluid motion. He reached behind me and grabbed my bag from the floor of the car, slinging it over his shoulder before closing the door behind us.

"So, am I allowed to ask what you did over the weekend?" I asked timidly as we made our way into the school grounds; it didn't escape my notice that people's heads would turn as we passed them.

Edward glanced down at me before he laughed. "Of course you can, Bella. My family and I went up to Goat Rocks for the weekend. Emmett wanted to go camping and the weather was nice, so really, why not?"

I nodded, hating the minute distance between us. No parts of our bodies were touching and it was killing me. I took a deep breath and caught his hand as it swung, twining my fingers with his. I looked up at him from under my lashes, smiling timidly. He chuckled and squeezed my fingers, his cool, smooth skin feeling unexpectedly pleasant against mine.

"So, what class do you have first?" Edward asked as the first bell of the day rang loudly throughout the corridors.

"Um… English, I think," I replied, scrunching up my nose in thought. "What about you?"

"Spanish," he replied, glancing down at me. "But don't worry, we have Biology after lunch, so we get to spend a bit of time together today, other than lunch."

"But," I began, watching his expression; he looked relaxed and perfectly content. "Don't you want to sit with your family?"

"Bella, I see my family every day, I'd like to enjoy the time I get to spend with you if you don't mind," he replied playfully.

I smiled up at him. "I don't mind."

We walked along in silence, Edward's fingers squeezing my own every few steps. After a while, the constant ogling as we walked started to get on my nerves.

"Edward?" I asked as we stopped outside my English class, hands still twined together.

"Yes?" he asked, his golden eyes dancing across my face.

I bit my lip, glancing over my shoulder before turning back to the bronze haired god I stood in front of. "Everyone's staring…"

Edward looked over my shoulder, his alabaster brows furrowing as he pursed his lips. "Not that guy… oh, he just looked."

I giggled.

Grinning brightly, Edward let go of my hand and reached up to trail his fingers through my hair. "I'll see you at lunch, okay? Have a good lesson, Bella."

I smiled in response, watching as he wandered down the hall to his own classroom. Shaking my head in a daze, I turned and walked into class, finding a seat at the back and sitting down. It didn't escape my notice that heads once again turned to follow my walk to the desk. I wanted to turn and tell them to take a picture, but I bit my tongue and sat down quietly.

Mr. Mason walked into the classroom a few minutes later, busying himself at the front of the class while the rest of his students chattered away. I sat at my desk, drawing loops and swirls on a blank page in my book. Eventually, he caught our attention and began the lesson.

"Today, I'm going to give you one of your major assignments for the semester." A loud, rolling groan greeted his statement. I smiled a little and waited for Mr. Mason to continue. "Mythology has played a big part in our everyday life; for some, it's what makes you walk that little bit faster to your car when you're out somewhere at night, it's that thought that makes you look over your shoulder when you're walking down the street." He paused to write _Mythology _on the board. "What I want you all to do is choose a mythical creature, research it and hand up a creative report on it, any way you want. It could be a scrapbook, a short story, a diagram, whatever you want. Delve into your imagination and bring me something that you're passionate about. You have three weeks before I start your grading for the end of the semester."

He gave us the rest of the lesson to brainstorm on a mythical creature; I could hear the groups around me chatting about what they had chosen. Warlocks, Werewolves, Unicorns, Dragons and Fairies were mentioned. I rolled my eyes at the childish picks. Smiling to myself, I picked up my pen and wrote one word at the top of the page.

_Vampires._

_

* * *

_

**Translation: Sur mon chemin à la croyance - "On My Way To Believing." **

**BWA: Dun dun duuun!  
Jasper: That's a pretty cool assignment.  
BWA: Yeah, I wish my teachers would give me assignments like that, I'd actually pay attention in class if that was the case.  
Emmett: Instead, you sit there listening to your iPod and brainstorming on your stories.  
BWA: Sure do. -Grins-  
Edward: Line?  
BWA: -Laughs- Still don't remember?  
Edward: No, it's really starting to annoy me.  
Bella: Keep trying.  
Emmett: When are they going to kiss, dude? Seriously, it's killing me.  
BWA: .. Is that a weak attempt at a vampire joke?  
Emmett: .. Maybe.  
Rosalie: -Rolls eyes-  
Alice: Do we actually have anything important to say?  
BWA: .. I don't think so.  
Edward: Oh! I remember my line!  
Bella: Hooray!  
Jasper: Well?  
Edward: Reviews are love!  
BWA: -Laughs- And we love you.  
Emmett: So why not leave us some love?  
Rosalie: Sounds like a plan.  
BWA: Well, that's it from us. I start back at school tomorrow, which sucks. -Mope-  
Emmett: Aw. -Cuddles-  
BWA: -Smiles- Thanks, dude. Make sure you head over to the blog for Teaser Tuesday!  
Edward: Remembering lines is hard.  
Emmett: I know something else that's ha-  
BWA: Shut. Up.  
Alice: -Laughs- **


	7. Pouvezvous me lire?

**BWA: Okay, does anyone want to explain why the house is so messy?  
Bella: It's Emmett's fault.  
BWA: When isn't it Emmett's fault?  
Emmett: I resent that.  
Edward: No you don't.  
Emmett: Shut up.  
BWA: Actually.. now that you mention it, I blame Harpo.  
Alice: Who the heck is Harpo?  
BWA: Jasper.  
Rosalie: -Snorts-  
Jasper: Correction, I'm an Evil Harpo.  
Emmett: -Shakes fist- Harpo...  
BWA: -Laughs- Still, why is the house so messy?  
Bella: Well, it *was* tidy, but then I needed to find my jumper and..  
Rosalie: And Emmett said he'd get it for her and threw everything onto the floor.  
BWA: .. You didn't think to look in the closet?  
Emmett: -Stares-  
Edward: -Laughs-  
Emmett: Watch it, mind reader.  
Edward: It wasn't me, it was Harpo.  
Jasper: Is that my new name? Harpo?  
BWA: .. I think it is. Don't worry, we'll still call you Jazz, but only on special occasions.  
Jasper: .. Goody.  
BWA: -Grins- Anyway, this chapter is where Bella discovers Edward's secret..  
Bella: Edward isn't actually a vegetarian.  
Emmett: Shock and horror!  
Bella: I know! He's on the all cheeseburger diet.  
BWA: Well.. how in the heck would that work? He can't eat people food.  
Bella: Huh?  
BWA: Oh, right. You're not supposed to know that yet. Never mind.  
Jasper: -Smiles- Should we let them read?  
BWA: Yes, Harpo. We should. We'll see you down below!**

**As always, major thanks to my beta and big sister, Liz4 for making everything pretty and presentable. I love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. Nor is it Harpo's.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Seven  
Pouvez-vous me lire?**_

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's silly!"

"I highly doubt that."

"That's just because… yeah, okay. I've got nothing."

"So, does that mean I win?"

"Yes, you win. Don't let it go to your head; I'll win the next argument."

"Like that was an argument. I already knew I was going to win."

"Sure you did."

Edward chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road as we made the all-too-familiar drive to school. This had become routine for us. I'd get up and get ready, and Edward would meet me in the driveway and we'd head off to school, hands clasped tightly together between us. Edward was having one of those days where he'd ask me some of the most ridiculous questions; today's was the name of the CD currently in my stereo. I mentioned that it was a CD of my favourite compositions, and that started an interrogation of sorts.

He was currently trying to get me to explain why I liked compositions so much, but I was too embarrassed. He'd tried everything; pleading, peeking at me from under his lashes, running his fingers up and down my arm, tickling me even while he drove. But I refused to give in.

That was until he made the face…

Because I couldn't help myself, I focused my gaze on his face instead of safely out the window, and my heart just about broke.

Edward, still driving, was looking at me with the most heartbroken expression I'd ever seen. His golden eyes were wide and pleading, looking as though they were about to fill with tears, he had a little crease between his brows and his lower lip was pushed out and wobbling a little. He sniffed quietly and I gave in.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you since it seems to be so freaking important."

As soon as I finished surrendering, Edward's expression changed. His face lit up and he smiled brightly at me, raising our joined hands to his mouth so he could brush his lips along my knuckles. My heart stuttered unevenly and I took a steadying breath, watching as he lowered our hands again.

"So, why do you like compositions so much?" he asked, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

I sighed, motioning for him to watch the road and he laughed but looked out the front window nonetheless. I twisted a lock of hair around the fingers of my free hand, chewing on my bottom lip as I tried to think of how to word my explanation.

"Bella," he whined, squeezing my hand. "You're killing me here. Enough with the suspense already."

Rolling my eyes at his impatient behavior, I decided to just tell him, even though it was going to sound silly. "I don't know. It just… It's…" I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes away from his face even though I knew he was staring at me. I kept my eyes glued to our hands. "Sometimes… it tells you more than words ever could."

Silence enveloped us and I felt my cheeks burn with my embarrassment. I heard Edward take a breath before he squeezed my hand again. "Bella?" he whispered. I shook my head. "Bella, please?" He knew I could deny him nothing, he meant too much to me, whether he realized it or not. Sighing in defeat once again, I met his gaze and waited. "That wasn't silly at all."

"It wasn't?" I asked in a small voice.

"Not at all," he assured me, smiling tenderly. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way."

For that one short second, I allowed myself to believe that he was talking about how I felt about him, but I knew that wasn't true. It didn't make sense for someone like him to feel that way about plain little me. I sighed, flinching at the longing behind the sound. I hoped he didn't hear it.

Edward's brows furrowed and his eyes searched my face; I really wish that he'd pay more attention to the road. His thumb drew small circles on my hand and I exhaled quietly, motioning for him to watch the road again; he winked at me, but listened.

"So, are you ready for the excursion?" he asked as we pulled into the school parking lot.

I gave a loud groan of annoyance at his words. "Oh sure!" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "A whole day of walking through the forest; I'm going to be doing more tripping than walking, anyway. I'll be lucky if I make it out alive," I complained as I unclipped my seatbelt.

Edward laughed and got out of the car, quickly jogging around to my door so that he could open it and help me out. "Don't worry, Bella," he soothed as he took my hand, lifting me out of my seat. "I'll catch you."

I smiled at him as he laced our fingers together, leading me to the large yellow school bus. Spring was just a breath away and Mr. Banner had decided to take us to a nearby section of the forest that surrounded Forks; he said something about seeing nature preparing for spring and all that. The only reason that I wasn't complaining as much as I would have been is that this gave me an entire day with Edward.

Mr. Banner happily waved us onto the bus, going on and on about some of the things we might see today. I failed to see how teachers could get so excited about these kinds of things. Some of them definitely needed to get out more…

Edward and I found an empty seat behind Mike and a girl called Sara; the two were lab partners, just like Edward and I.

Sara asked me about my mythology assignment for English while Edward watched the expressions that danced across my face.

My assignment was completed and had been handed up two days ago; I was very proud of myself. I had had to drive down to Port Angeles at one point to get a book about Quileute legends. They had an entire book on vampires alone. I spent the entire day reading through it, looking at all the different legends. The most common legend was of the Cold Ones, creatures with ice cold skin and blood red eyes. As soon as my eyes skimmed over the words _cold skinned, _my thoughts jumped straight to Edward and his pale skin that always felt as though he'd been covered in snow all day.

I'd been unable to shake the thought since then.

After a while, Sara turned back around and Edward recaptured my attention, playing with my fingers. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder; even though he'd given me the window seat, I kept my eyes glued to his face whenever I could. He sighed happily and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Edward?" I mumbled, letting my eyes close as he continued drawing patterns on my skin.

"Hmm?"

"Promise you won't let me fall?" I asked, smiling as he chuckled.

"I can't promise that I won't let you fall, because you trip over anything." He chuckled again when I used my free hand to swat at him. "But I promise to catch you."

I smiled and squeezed his hand; eventually, the bus came to a stop and people started standing. Edward reached up to brush a few locks of hair away from my face, watching as I raised my head to look at him. I turned my head to glance out the window, seeing the springy ferns and towering trees outside.

"But I was comfortable," I complained in a low voice.

Edward chuckled again and I turned back to him; he smiled and raised his hand to my face, gently touching my cheek. "Well, you'll be able to get comfortable on the way back to school now, won't you?"

I blushed, nodding as he stood and held his hand out for me. We were right on the line between being friends and being something more; all we needed was one little push and we'd be goners. I had a feeling I was going to willingly leap over it fairly soon. But would Edward follow me?

"Ready, Bella?" he asked, and I blinked, realizing that we were outside and splitting up in pairs to go wandering.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered, keeping my eyes glued on my feet as we started walking.

Really, it wasn't that bad. I mean, I stumbled every few metres, but Edward stuck to his word and caught me each time. Every now and again, Edward would stop and point out a flower or a type of tree and tell me about them, and I would give him my complete attention. I struggled to remember what he had told me, more interested in the way his lips moved.

Sometime after midday, Edward and I were still wandering through the jade forest, our fingers twined together. Edward was humming a song I didn't recognize, but I bopped along beside him anyway. I was just about to say something when he stopped short; I heard him sniff and then hum in thought.

"Edward?" I asked, squeezing his cool hand. "What's up?"

He blinked and looked down at me, smiling gently. "Nothing, I just want to check something," he told me, brushing his free hand down my cheek. "I think there's a clearing ahead, why don't you keep walking, see if you can find it? I'll catch up with you in a minute."

I watched his expression for a moment; he looked… excited. Like there was something he couldn't wait to see. Then there was that same look that always seemed to be in his eyes when he looked at me.

I smiled at him. "Don't be too long, I haven't tripped in about ten minutes, I'm bound to go down real soon, so you need to be around to catch me."

He laughed. "Don't worry, I will be."

"Go on, then," I teased. "Have fun."

He winked and looked over his shoulder before turning to jog into a gathering of trees, making no sound as me moved. Once he was out of sight, I sighed and continued on, letting my fingers brush against the low hanging leaves and springy ferns. I tipped my head back, peeking through the forest canopy to see the light grey sky; I wished for the sun for a fleeting moment, to feel its warmth on my skin again. I was getting used to the squishy moss and endless expanse of green that made up Forks, surprisingly enough. I'd never thought that would happen.

I carefully weaved through the curling roots and proudly standing trees, seeing a little break in the large maze. Excited, I tried to peek around a tree, but ended up getting a face full of leaves. Laughing quietly to myself, I walked around the tree that was blocking my view of the little clearing that Edward was speaking about earlier. I sighed happily as I wandered into this little break in the woods. It was very pleasant, being here. There were a few flowers, and the clearing seemed to be a large oval shape. I had always imagined myself finding a hidden meadow in the middle of a forest, perfectly round and full of wild flowers, a place where the sun could shine straight down on you. But I had yet to find this place that existed inside my head.

Walking slowly, I let my eyes skim over each thing I passed: the shapes of the leaves, the colour of the bark on the trees, the shade of the petals on the flowers that dotted along the outline of this pretty little clearing. My eyes danced over a splash of white and I stopped walking, my gaze zeroing in on a flower so beautiful that I sighed in a rush.

Dazed, I walked towards it, kneeling down on the cool grass when I was close enough. The small flower was snowy white in colour, with swirls of gold on the petals; the centre of the flower was also gold, and it swayed peacefully in the light breeze. I reached out to touch it, but stopped halfway, unsure of whether I should be touching something so lovely. Unable to help it, I reached the rest of the way and stroked a petal with the lightest of touches. It was soft and silky, absolutely perfect.

As my fingers grazed the smooth texture, I realized that the reason the flower looked so gorgeous to me was because it reminded me of Edward. The white petals made me think of his snowy skin, and the swirls of gold danced like his eyes.

I really struggled to think of anything but Edward Cullen.

Standing up, I ran my fingers through my hair, shooting one last glance at the pretty flower before I continued walking. The still silence was suddenly broken by the gentle snap of a twig; the unexpected noise made me jump and I whirled around, catching the smallest flash of movement in the trees. I watched, seeing a human outline through the thick maze of trees. the outline looked ridiculously familiar, so I walked forward, watching as the person wandered slowly through the forest. When they stopped, I slipped behind a nearby tree, peeking around a low hanging branch. I wasn't exactly sure why I was hiding… Instinct maybe.

Looking closer, I realized that the person was Edward and I smiled brightly, watching as his walking slowed before stopping altogether. He had stopped by a fallen tree, running his fingers along the bark. He bent down and, to my absolute shock, lifted half the tree off the ground. My lips fell open and my heart started hammering as he held one end of the tree up with his left hand; his back was to me and for that I was grateful.

He reached down with his right hand and grabbed something too small for me to see before he gently put the tree back down.

I blinked slowly and tried to clear my head. Did I really just see that? Did Edward seriously just lift half a tree off the ground? I looked down at my feet, taking a deep breath before I looked up again, seeing nothing but what I'd seen all day. Trees, trees and more trees.

The legends in that Quileute book poked at my thoughts again but I pushed them aside. Now wasn't the time to get superstitious; I'd think about it later.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's velvet voice call, and I smiled as I turned to walk back into the middle of the clearing.

Biting down on my bottom lip, I spotted a tree at least two times smaller than all the others. It looked like the trees I used to climb when I came here to visit Charlie as a kid. I found myself walking towards it, feeling the urge to hook my foot on a branch and climb up. I was never very good, and I almost always hurt myself, but it was something to do at the very least.

I heard Edward call my name again and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I grabbed a low branch and pulled myself up, swinging my leg over like I used to. I continued to climb as Edward tried to find me.

He walked into the clearing from the opposite side to me, by this time I was a good five metres off the ground. I swayed a little on my perch, not feeling all that steady, but that was normal for me.

"Bella?" He called again, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" I shouted, watching as his gaze zeroed in on the little tree, spying me in the leaves.

"What on earth are you doing up there?" he laughed, slowly walking across the open space.

"Recapturing my childhood," I sang, but moved to climb down. "Oh!"

I had moved to swing my left leg back over the branch I was sitting on to climb down, but my right foot lost its place on the next branch down and I slipped. I heard Edward call my name as I fell and I braced myself for impact. The wind whistled past me before I landed safely in a pair of ice cold arms.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward's panicked voice whispered frantically. I had my eyes shut tight, even though he caught me, I was too afraid to open them. "Bella, it's safe."

I cracked one eye open and peeked up at him; he was sitting on the grass, my trembling form locked tightly in his embrace. I opened my other eye before I turned my face into his chest; he laughed weakly, the sound was completely saturated in relief, and he stroked my hair as he swayed from side to side, calming me down.

Once my breathing had evened out and the surprise from my fall had faded away, I relaxed in his arms and he chuckled. I smiled a little at the sound, but I couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to catch me when he was only just walking into the clearing when I slipped.

"Edward?" I asked, looking up at him again.

"Yes?"

"How did you get over to me so fast?"

I felt his body still, and I sat up, wriggling out of his grasp to put my knees on the grass. I did my very best to ignore the fact that I was straddling his thighs, but the thought was still there. Distracting myself, I looked at his face; his eyes were guarded but curious, and his lips were set in a hard line.

"I ran."

Surprised, and not in the least bit convinced, I raised an eyebrow at him. "You ran? Nobody can run that fast. You were all the way over there!" I pointed to the place he'd emerged from.

He didn't answer.

"Edward, I –"

"Shh," he interrupted, raising his hand to press a finger to my lips. My eyes closed and I sighed at the sensation. "Do you hear that?" I opened my eyes and blinked at him; in the distance, I could hear the screech of a whistle, the whistle that Mr. Banner told us to listen for when it was time to head back to school. "Time to go," he said, looking at me and smiling.

"Already?" I mumbled against his finger; his gaze zeroed in on my lips and I watched him swallow heavily. He hummed in agreement and took my hands. We stood together.

"Time flies when you're having fun," he said. "Or when you're catching clumsy people who fall from trees."

I rolled my eyes and tugged at his hands. "Shut up."

I didn't say a word as we walked and the smile on my face faltered as I went back over the events of the day. My heart thumped as I tried to piece it all together, my thoughts jumping back to the book in my room again and again.

Something told me that Edward Cullen wasn't exactly human.

* * *

Edward was just as silent as I was as he drove me home, our hands clasped together between his, his thumb rubbing circles on my skin.

I wanted to ask him about all the things he'd done today; I wasn't scared, only curious. Whenever I tried to understand, all I could think of was the term "Cold One." Anyone else would have thought I was being ridiculous, but there was just something about it. I felt as though that book could give me the answers I needed.

Still… The book's about vampires. And there's no way Edward could be…

But what other explanation is there?

I don't think Edward is the kind of guy that does steroids.

"What are you thinking about over there?" That soft, velvet voice asked, interrupting my circling thoughts.

"Just a book I had to read to help with my English assignment," I answered, praying that he wouldn't ask me more about it.

"Oh, that's right. The mythology assignment; what did you end up choosing, anyway?"

That's the one question I _didn't _want him to ask.

"Bella?"

"I chose… vampires," I whispered.

I heard him inhale steadily and I looked at him; the hand he used to drive with had tightened around the wheel, his thumb had stopped its circling on my skin.

"Edward?" I asked gently. "Are you okay?"

The engine cut off and I knew that we'd reached my house. Edward inhaled again and looked at me, his golden eyes burning. That was another thing… I'd never seen anyone with eyes like that. Everything about him was beyond normal, surreal.

"I'm fine, Bella," he replied, squeezing my hand. "Now, from the looks of those clouds, it's going to rain any second, so you'd better get inside while it's still dry outside."

"Thank goodness it's Friday, I can sleep in a little tomorrow," I said, smiling even as my thoughts continued to chase each other in circles.

Edward smiled back at me, but there was a hint of something behind his eyes. Stress? Worry? I couldn't place it. There were secrets in his eyes, ones that I was scared I was getting close to uncovering.

I sighed gently when he raised his free hand to stroke my cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of my lips. I turned my face into his palm and his breath caught in his throat. Our eyes met and the air between us crackled; once again, I was standing on the edge of the cliff, on the dividing line. Wanting so desperately to jump, to freefall, into the unknown, but unsure of when to leap.

The moment was broken by the sound of raindrops hitting the windscreen. Edward dropped his hand and I whined in protest, mainly because I already missed the contact, and because I now had to run through the rain up to the door.

"I told you so," he teased. "Now, go on." He nodded towards the house and I stuck my tongue out at him, climbing out of the car and sharing one last glance with him before I closed the door.

I heard the Volvo's engine come to life as I jogged up to the front door, and once I was there, the car pulled away. The moment Edward was out of sight, my heart started to race and I began to panic. My conscious thoughts practically begged me to go and check the book. Half of me wished I was wrong, and half wanted to be right. I wasn't sure which side to agree with.

Charlie wasn't home yet, and for that I was grateful; I jogged carefully up the stairs and walked almost reluctantly to my room. I didn't want to confirm or deny these thoughts and assumptions, but I wanted to know. If I didn't, I was going to drive myself insane with wondering.

When I opened my bedroom door, my eyes locked straight onto the blue hardcover book on my bedside table. I took a steadying breath, turned the light on and walked over to my bed. I sat down on the bed, leaning up against the headboard as I reached for the book.

I held it in my hands for a few moments, my nerves almost swallowing me whole, before I flipped it open. I had put a little post it marker on the page that I used for most of my information; on the page was a drawing of a face that looked almost like a mask with the title "Cold One" underneath it.

A shaky breath passed my lips as I flipped the page, the heading "The Cold One: Apotamkin" standing out before my eyes. I dragged my fingers softly down the page, my eyes skimming across the many paragraphs of writing. As I went, certain words stood out like neon signs.

_Speed._

The way he had managed to race across the expanse of the clearing in a few short seconds to catch me before my body hit the ground.

_Strength._

Watching as he lifted a fallen tree up off the ground without any problem at all. Holding it up with one arm while I tried to understand how it was possible.

_Cold skinned._

His pale skin, colder than snow and like smooth marble under my fingertips.

_Undead._

_Immortal._

_Drank blood…_

_Vampire._

"Vampire…" I breathed, my hands shaking so badly that the book fell from my fingers and hit the floor with a thud. I sat up and held my head in my hands, trying to calm my breathing and my racing heart. I stood up, still shaky, and walked to my window, ignoring the fogged up edges. I gazed out into the distance, watching as the rain fell. "Not possible…"

But it was.

Edward Cullen was a vampire.

* * *

**Translation: Pouvez-vous me lire? - "Can You Read Me?"**

**BWA: Yes! She finally figured it out!  
Emmett: -Throws confetti-  
Bella: I wasn't expecting that..  
BWA: -Stares- Then you need to go read the Twilight Saga, little lady. Because if you weren't expecting him to be a vampire, there's something wrong with you.  
Jasper: -Laughs-  
Edward: It feels so good to finally have her know.  
Emmett: That you're gay?  
Edward: What? No!  
Alice: Seriously, Edward, stop leading her on, just let her know you're hopelessly in love with Robert Pattinson.  
Rosalie: Seriously, that boy is Edward's doppleganger.  
BWA: -Snorts-  
Edward: I hate you all.  
Alice: Except R-Pattz. You love him.  
Bella: ... Do I have competition?  
BWA: No, sweetie.  
Bella: Good, because if I did.. -cracks knuckles- Ow.  
Jasper: Yeah, don't do that, Bella.  
Bella: Shut up, Harpo.  
BWA: Aw. Be nice to my Harpo. -Cuddles Jasper-  
Alice: Um.. he's kinda mine, kid.  
BWA: He's your Jazz, but he's my Harpo.  
Alice: .. Fair enough.  
BWA: -Smiles- Anyway, what are your thoughts? Like it? Glad she finally knows? Excited to know what happens next? Remember, this story has minimal angst!  
Edward: The next chapter is from my POV, as well.  
BWA: It certainly is, but you might have to wait a little longer for it.  
Edward: What? -Whines-  
BWA: Sorry, Ed. My eldest brother is getting married next Saturday so we have to fly interstate to get there. -Smiles- We leave this coming Thursday and won't be back until the Monday night, so the updating might be a little wonky for a week or so, but we'll get back on track.  
Emmett: You excited?  
BWA: Of course. I'm singing at the reception, as well, so that'll be fun.  
Rosalie: Aw.  
BWA: -Squeals- Well, that's about it from us.  
Jasper: Reviews are love!  
Alice: And we love you!  
BWA: And I love my Harpo.  
Emmett: So leave us some love.  
Bella: My knuckles still hurt.  
Edward: Aw.  
Emmett: -Shakes fist at Jasper- Harpo..  
BWA: -Laughs- **


	8. Quand l'amour succède

**Emmett: -Drops a card on the table-  
BWA: -Drops a card-  
Emmett: You know you're going to lose, right? -Drops a card-  
BWA: Pffft. You wish. -Drops a card-  
-Silence-  
Emmett and BWA: -Slaps hands down on the table- SNAP!  
Jasper: Who won?  
Edward: -Looks- Emmett.  
Emmett: A-ha!  
BWA: Damn it! -Grumbles- Harpo, I need a hug.  
Jasper: Aw. -Cuddles-  
Emmett: You're such a bad loser.  
BWA: -Glares- I am not, and I'm not easily distra- Oooooh! Sparkly!  
Edward: -Is standing in the sun- Shut up.  
Alice: -Giggles-  
Rosalie: You guys are retards.  
Bella: Well, yeah..  
Emmett: You know what?  
Jasper: What?  
Emmett: I wish people would see me for who I am and not just my massive biceps..  
Edward: -Tries not to laugh-  
Emmett: -Grins- I'm totally kidding. I love my biceps.  
BWA: -Smiles- Oh dear.  
Jasper: -Chuckles-  
BWA: Well, I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, especially because it has something in it that all of you have been waiting so very patiently for.  
Rosalie: If that's the case, then shut up and let them read it!  
Alice: -Smirks-  
BWA: Okay, okay, I'm shutting up.  
Emmett: Read on!**

**Many thanks to my extraordinary sister and beta, Liz4 for making everything look purdy and giving me the big thumbs up for the end of this chapter. I love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. Stop making me admit it otherwise I'll hurt you. I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that. Or would I? -Glares- **

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter Eight  
Quand l'amour succède_**

**EPOV**

Breathing deeply, I smiled to myself as Bella's scent clouded my thoughts. She smelled… beyond words. It was at times like these that I was grateful for my self control. If I were still as I used to be, I would constantly be fighting the urge to kill her. Those urges simply weren't there with Bella. Sure, every now and again I got the venom flow in my mouth, but that was easily ignored. There were, however… other urges.

I sighed and shook my head, reaching into my pocket to pull out the small white flower I had found earlier today. The pretty little freesia sat in the palm of my hand and I inhaled again. This was the closest comparison to Bella's scent I could find, though she still smelled infinitely better. The sweetest perfume.

I looked down at the flower again and let my thoughts drift back to when I had found it. Bella and I had been wandering through the large forest and I couldn't help but smile at the awed expression on Bella's face. She had listened intently whenever I told her about a flower or tree we passed. Sometimes, her eyes would go glassy, her lips would part and her heart would race. She did that quite a bit around me…

I had caught the scent suddenly on the breeze and it stopped me in my tracks. The scent reminded me of the petite girl that stood by my side and I surreptitiously sniffed and tested the comparison. Bella then spoke and I told her to keep walking since I had something I wanted to see. She shrugged and continued on, treading very carefully through the maze of trees and ferns.

Knowing that there was no one else near us, I took off at a dead sprint, chasing the scent of the flower until I eventually came across it. I could hear the faint thump of a heartbeat in the distance, but no thoughts accompanied it. The human obviously didn't know I was around, I was perfectly safe.

Slowing to a walk, I had found where the scent was strongest. A huge tree had been uprooted and fallen to the side, the bulk of its weight having been caught by the low hanging branch of her sister. I sniffed and bent down, grabbing the underside of the tree and with the lightest of tugs, I pulled half the tree off the ground, shifting my weight to my right arm so that I could reach down and pluck the delicate flower from the ground. I raised it to my face and inhaled; yes, this was what I had smelled earlier.

That same heartbeat reached my ears, quieter than it had been a moment ago. The human was walking away but I still didn't want to get spotted holding the tree in my right hand like I was. Smiling to myself, I gently set the tree back on the ground.

I heard a faint, feminine chuckle from behind me. One that was so familiar that I'd be able to recognize it in a crowd full of laughing humans. Bella was near. I could smell her unique scent from where I stood, so it was easy to track her location. I wound up in the large meadow I'd come across a few times when I had come to hunt in this part of the wood. It was nothing like my meadow, but it was still pleasant to be in.

When I called Bella's name, her voice was higher up than I had expected, not on the ground. I eventually spotted her in a small tree. Her eyes lit up with a childlike excitement but as she went to get down, my eyes caught the tiny shift of her foot as it lost its balance on the lower branch. Her body had lurched backward and she began to fall. Without thinking, I pocketed the flower and raced across the clearing, having moved from one side to the other in the measure of a single thump of Bella's heart.

She landed in my arms and I cradled her to my chest, sitting down on the ground and rocking her as she calmed herself. When she had gained enough coherency to speak, she asked how I had caught her when I had been standing so far away. My thoughts went blank. That was the one question I had been hoping she wouldn't ask. Bella was far too perceptive.

Shocking me further, she moved out of my grasp and straddled the tops of my thighs. The heat was indescribably pleasant. Usually when we sat together, it was side by side, but having Bella sit in my lap was so much better. She had gone to speak when the sound of a whistle reached my ears. I placed my finger on her lips – doing my best to ignore the heat – and told her to listen. Once she had registered the sound, we got up to head back to the bus.

Bringing myself back to the present, I thought of how she had been acted in the car only minutes earlier. She had looked distracted, to say the least; her warm hand wrapped in mine would squeeze gently every few seconds and her bottom lip seemed permanently stuck between her teeth.

I'd realized a few days after I had first met her that her thoughts were entirely her own. I could find no way inside her head, which drove me insane at times. Not knowing what she was thinking when she looked like she did now. So I simply asked.

She told me she was thinking of a book she had read for her mythology assignment in her English class. I asked her what she had chosen to do it on, and tensed in my seat when she told me she had chosen vampires.

Of all the things she could have chosen…

Honestly, I didn't see it as a terribly bad thing; considering how much she meant to me, she was going to find out soon enough. I couldn't help but be a little nervous, though. I wanted to know what book she had read. Most were full of ridiculous myths, almost all of them false, but there was one book I knew to be far more fact than fiction. All I could do was cross my fingers and hope that wasn't the one she'd picked.

Knowing Bella, it probably was.

"No use over thinking it," I muttered to myself as I sped down the highway. I tried to keep my speed reasonable whenever Bella was in the car with me since I didn't want to scare her, but when I was alone, I allowed my natural instinct for moving fast to take over.

As I got closer to home, my phone started ringing in my pocket and I pulled it out to look at the screen. _Alice. _Well, whatever it was, it could wait until I got home since I was only about thirty seconds away.

My sister was standing on the front porch when I pulled up in front of the house. Her eyes were wide and full of knowledge and excitement. She bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, a smile twitching on her thin lips.

I was out of the car and by her side in an instant, staring down at her. However, she was singing one of her favourite Snow Patrol songs in her head, making it impossible for me to discern what had her so excited. She grabbed my hand when I went to walk inside, stopping me. Surprised, I glanced down at her; she was smiling fully now, her lips no longer twitching.

"I have something to show you," she told me.

"I figured as much, why else would you be blocking your thoughts from me?" I teased.

"Okay then, Mr. Mind Reader. Are you gonna shut up and let me show you what I saw or are you going to keep being a smartass?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know," I replied. "I'm leaning toward being a smartass."

Alice slapped my shoulder and I chuckled, pinching her nose. "Alright, shut up now."

"Sure thing, little sister," I answered. "What did you want to show me?"

She turned her eyes to the rain, the song stopping in her head as she flicked back through her memories. "I had this one about five minutes after you left Bella's house."

This was about Bella?

"It's nothing bad," she soothed me. "Well, I don't think it's a bad thing. She's what you want; this is just one of the things she was going to find out from being with you."

Thoroughly confused, I waited for her to replay the vision in her thoughts. She glanced up at me, assessing my expression. When she was happy with what she saw, she let me see into her head.

_Bella sat on her bed, her back against the headboard with a blue hardcover book in her hands, a Quileute symbol on its front cover. Her brown eyes would dart across the page and then out the window and back again, shock and understanding highlighting her soft features._

"_Vampire," she breathed. Her fingers loosened around the book and it fell to the floor with a dull thud. She sat up and held her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair as she regained her composure and stood up, walking to her window. "Not possible…"_

Alice sighed as the vision came to an end. "That's all I saw," she explained.

"She knows?" I asked, my voice catching in strange places.

"She knows," she confirmed.

Shocked and more than a little dazed, I leaned against the wooden railing on the porch and took a deep breath. This was good. I wanted Bella to know, I just wasn't sure what she thought of all this… The last thing I wanted was to lose her. Was she ready to enter the world of vampires? Did she want to?

"Okay," Alice interrupted. "You haven't been this panicky for years. What gives?" she asked, reaching up to place her petite hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, unsure of why I was suddenly so panicky. "I don't know… But… is this what Bella wants? Does she want me?"

Alice laughed and squeezed my shoulder. "_That's _what you're worried about?" she asked, her voice disbelieving. "You know, Edward… for a guy that's a hundred and eight years old, you can be a bit of an idiot."

Inside, Emmett started laughing.

I thought back over the vision in silence, stopping to chuckle under my breath when I looked at the book in her hands.

"Of course," I chortled.

"What?" Alice asked, her brows furrowing.

"Of all the books she could have chosen, she had to go and find the one that would tell her all about us. The one book that would actually tell her the truth." I smiled a little.

Alice laughed her high, tinkling laugh, patting my shoulder. "I guess it's just meant to be."

I thought over that for a moment and then smiled.

"I think I'll leave you to your thoughts for a little while," she suddenly said. "Besides, I think Carlisle wants to speak with you."

I nodded and bent down to kiss her spiky hair; she smiled at me before skipping through the front door as Carlisle held it open

My father looked carefully over my face for a few moments, his golden eyes sparkling with a knowledge he had gained throughout his many years.

_What's troubling you, Edward? _he asked through his thoughts.

I sighed. Carlisle and I have been together since my change; he was my father in every way, and during that time, he had come to know me inside and out. This meant he was well aware of when something was troubling me.

"I'm just… a little worried," I said in a soft voice.

His eyebrows rose. "About what?"

I sighed again, unsure of how to word my concerns. They weren't majorly important, but they troubled me. "What about the risks? I mean, being around vampires, you never know when someone might want a taste of human blood. Bella smells… beyond words. Or… what if she doesn't want anything to do with me now that she knows?"

Like Alice, Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. "Your sister is right, Edward; you're overreacting." He walked towards me and leaned against the railing, watching the rain as I did. "You remember what it was like when Esme joined us, don't you?"

Of course I did. Esme had jumped off a cliff after she lost her newborn child. Carlisle had found her in the morgue of the hospital he was working in, shocked to find that her heart was still beating. He remembered the sweet woman from when she had visited the hospital a few times before. Whenever he thought of it, he recalled the feeling of agony that had consumed him at the thought of this loving woman not existing.

Determined, he had bitten her, injecting the venom into her system before carrying her to his home. I had seen everything in his thoughts the moment he had walked through the door. I understood and told him that he made the right choice.

For three days, he didn't leave her side, and he was there to explain everything to her when she awoke to this new life. The spark of attraction between them was immediate; it was as though they had been made for each other, made to exist together. It was a strong thing to witness.

I heard the front door open and close softly as I thought and wasn't surprised in the slightest when the soft voice of my mother reached my ears.

"The risks mean nothing if someone is that important to you, Edward," she explained, flitting across the porch to take my hand. "Not once did I think of what I was leaving behind in my human life because I knew that Carlisle was my future. I want you to answer me one thing, my dear son, okay?" I nodded silently. "Do you love her?"

I did. I loved Bella more than anything in this world. When change happened for us vampires, it was a powerful, irreversible thing. Love lasted for all eternity for us. I would love Bella Swan for the rest of my existence.

"Yes," I answered, and I could hear the emotion in my voice.

She smiled gently. "So why are you worrying? I'm beyond sure that Bella loves you in return. She'll always want you, Edward."

"And as for the feeding," Carlisle added. "Everyone in this family has a very good grasp on their self control; even Jasper, and you know how he struggled." Jasper had taken longer than the rest of us to adapt to the diet of animal blood, after spending nearly the first hundred years of his life as a vampire existing solely on the blood of humans. "He knows to be careful and Alice cares a great deal for Bella, even though they've never met." He smiled. "You have no reason to panic, son."

I flicked through their thoughts and saw that they did not say these things just to calm me down; there was undeniable truth in their words. Overjoyed, I smiled back at them.

The door opened and closed again and my other siblings came through the door. Alice leaped at me, wrapping her arms around my stomach as she hugged herself to my back. Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and Jasper leaned against the railing, enjoying the happy emotional climate. Rosalie stood by Esme, her expression understanding and slightly nervous.

"I'll admit that I was unsure of how a human could affect you so greatly, Edward," my other sister explained. "But I see now that she means to you what Emmett means to me. My fears are not needed. The rest of the family accepts her without even meeting her. I know that she is what you want, and if what you want is for her to be a part of this family, then I accept her as my sister."

I was well aware of the shock that had stamped itself on my face, but I couldn't help it. Rosalie had always been very protective of our family. When I had first met Bella, Rose had been worried about the implications had something gone wrong with the human girl. But Emmett's acceptance of her must have calmed Rose down. For her to accept Bella without even talking to her was a very powerful thing. My smile widened, gratitude at her words showing in my eyes.

"Your emotions are so strong," Jasper mused. "I'm almost worried I might burst with their potency." He laughed lightly. "I promise to be careful around her, but I would like to get to know my new sister."

"You're going to have to get in line," Alice teased, squeezing herself closer to my back. "I told you that you were being an idiot, didn't I?" She laughed. "Everything is going to be perfect. She's your other half, it's so clear."

Emmett grinned. "I can't wait to meet Bella. It'll be nice to have someone new to torment."

Alice giggled. "I'd be careful though, Emmett," she warned. "I have a feeling Bella can dish it out as good as you can."

"We'll see about that," he replied, then he turned to me. "Seriously, bro, I'm happy for you. I can't wait to meet her properly."

Overcome with emotion, I simply smiled wider, my mouth probably beginning to resemble a capital u. "Thank you. All of you; you can't begin to understand how much this means to me."

We stood in silence on the porch after that, watching the sky darken and the rain begin to slow. When the moon had come out from behind the clouds and the stars twinkled against the dark sky, Alice giggled and I caught the flash of a vision as it passed through her thoughts.

"Going somewhere, Edward?" she asked, her voice raised a few octaves in her amusement.

I watched as she replayed the vision in her head.

_Bella, sound asleep in her bed, mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, her dark hair splayed out on the pillow. Her bedroom window slowly opened and I saw myself climb in. _

Alice laughed again at the expression on my face. It must have been a mixture of surprise, excitement and longing. I could feel it now, the need to be close to her. If my heart still beat, it would have been racing.

Esme smiled warmly at me, letting go of my hand to rest hers on my cheek. "Go to her, Edward," she said, urging me toward the forest with a small tilt of her head.

I nodded and kissed her forehead, sharing a smile with the rest of my family before I leaped over the edge of the porch and sprinted across the small meadow into the forest.

* * *

I slowed to a steady jog when I cleared the forest and emerged across the road from the Swans' house. From where I stood, I could hear the thoughts of those that lived on this street, the ones that were still awake, anyway. Concentrating, I could hear Charlie Swan's deep, even snores and down the hall, Bella's steady breathing, her soft voice mumbling out a random word or two every now and again.

Only then did I realize why Alice was singing that particular Snow Patrol song when I got home. I thought back over the lyrics and chuckled to myself.

_I broke into your house last night  
__And left a note at your bedside.  
__I'm far too shy to speak to you at school  
__You leave me numb and I'm not sure why._

Smart ass.

I waited at least ten minutes before I dashed across the road. Truth be told, I was a little nervous. Sure, I'd stood in that spot at the edge of the forest many nights beforehand, making sure that Bella was okay. But never had I ventured further as she slept.

I wanted to hug the large tree that stretched up to her bedroom window and I smiled at it as I leaped up onto the nearest branch, agilely climbing up to her window. I was surprised to find it open, but there was a slight breeze tonight and the temperature had risen a few degrees, thanks to the warmth Spring brought with it.

Bella was curled up on her bed, just like in Alice's vision, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I saw her roll over. That move had shifted her body on its side, facing the window. Bella's cheeks were slightly flushed, as they always were, her lips were parted and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks with each breath.

She was beautiful. Even in sleep.

Unable to stay away any longer, I eased my way through the window, making no sound at all. Once I was safely in her room, I took a moment to look around. Her shoes were scattered on the floor, as if she had kicked them off her feet at some point. A small bookshelf sat by her desk, full of old hardcover books. On her desk sat a large, ancient computer. I frowned at the outdated technology - I'd have to look into getting her a sleek little laptop at some point. On her chest of drawers was a framed photo of a beautiful sunset. I smiled as I recognized the scenery of Phoenix.

Smiling at her simple bedroom, I stepped closer to her sleeping form. I spotted the Quileute book on her bedside table and rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if she had been up late reading it. I was surprised to see that the time on her little bedside clock read 11:45; I hadn't realized it was that late.

Slowly, I walked the few steps from the window to her bed. I could hear her heart thumping evenly, set to a relaxed pace to match her slumber. Carefully, I sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her face. I missed the feel of her soft skin under my sensitive fingertips so, unable to help myself, I reached out and brushed my fingers lightly along her cheek.

Bella sighed and turned her face toward my fingers so that they touched her skin again. Her lips parted and she spoke with her next exhale.

"Edward…"

I froze and my eyes widened. Bella had said my name. How often did she do that? Was she dreaming of me? My body felt incredibly warm in that second.

Bella whispered my name again and her eyelids fluttered. Her heartbeat accelerated only the tiniest bit, but it was enough to let me know that she was about to wake up. I knew I should move, should leap out the window and go, but my body wouldn't let me. I couldn't be away from her.

So, I sat as still as a statue and waited.

I watched as Bella shifted, her body curving and arching as she stretched tiredly. Her eyelids fluttered again, her long lashes brushing against her creamy skin, and then they lifted, revealing her beautiful chocolate eyes to me.

I couldn't stop my lips from pulling up into an adoring smile; she was so beautiful. She blinked a few times, staring straight at me. her eyes went distant for a few moments before they focused, and then they widened.

"Edward?" she said for the third time, lifting the word up at the end to make it a question.

I smiled wider and reached out, brushing my fingertips down her cheek, catching a lock of her hair between my fingers. I watched as it slipped against my skin before falling back onto the pillow. I distantly realized that Bella's heartbeat had gotten faster, her breathing slightly ragged. I glanced at her face to see that her cheeks were more flushed than before, her eyes now slightly glazed over. But dancing in them was an emotion I'd seen on the faces of my family when they looked at their partner or a sibling or a child.

Love.

Before I could think any further on the matter, Bella sat up, her eyes still intently focused on my face. Just as I had done earlier, she raised her hand to my face and trailed her fingertips down my cheek. Her touch sent a pulse of electricity through me, and I leaned into her touch. Her rosy lips pulled up into a heartbreaking smile, her eyes sparkling.

The electricity that was always there when we were together crackled violently between us, pulling us closer. Bella leaned forward as I did; her eyes were watching my face, but every few seconds, they flicked down to my lips. Unconsciously, she tipped her head to the side and the fingertips that were still touching my cheek slid down to wrap around the back of my neck. She threaded her fingers through my hair, raising her other arm so that the fingers on the other hand could do the same.

We sat there, a breath away from each other, our gazes locked in an intense stare. I reached out to touch my hand to her waist, my fingers pressing gently against her skin. Her breathing skipped and she tipped her head up infinitesimally, reaching for me. Just before our lips touched, she whispered the words I knew I was going to hear.

"I know what you are."

We paid no attention to the lingering sentence as I leaned in and closed the last few millimeters between us. I heard her take a small breath right before my lips captured hers in a gentle kiss.

This was beyond anything I could have imagined. My mind was in a hundred different places at once, all of them linking back to Bella. The feel of her lips, how soft and warm they were. How they moved gently over mine. How her fingers tightened in my hair as my lips responded to hers. Also, how my body filled with so much love and adoration for the girl in my arms that I thought I would combust.

Bella's heart skipped and I leaned back the tiniest bit to let her breathe. We had hardly moved, our lips just pushing gently together, brushing together in slight caressing movements. Bella inhaled before she leaned in again and this time, our kiss was more feverish.

I felt Bella's lips shape themselves around my own as we threw ourselves into the kiss, her tiny whimpers leaving tingling vibrations on my lips. Slowly, gently, I eased her back onto the bed, settling myself over her. Her thighs were pressed against my hips so it was easy to guess where exactly I had settled.

Our lips parted and met again, Bella's left hand still tangled in my hair while her right hand danced down my back. I groaned quietly against her lips, feeling hers part beneath mine, her tongue darting across my bottom lip.

I pulled back to take an unnecessary breath, my lips caressing their way down the side of her face until I got to her neck. I kissed her thrumming pulse point and heard her whimper again.

"Vampire," she gasped, pulling my face back up to hers.

I was aware that she knew, but her knowledge still sent a shiver through me. Bella had now entered the world of vampires; not only that, but she was also kissing one. I had expected her to be frightened, that was the normal human instinct. But here she was, kissing me so heatedly that my thoughts fuzzed and broke off.

I squeezed her hip lightly, moving my other hand to cup her cheek. Gradually, our kissing slowed; I caught her bottom lip between mine and she laughed breathlessly. Both of her hands were now stroking the skin at the nape of my neck, gently twisting in the locks of hair above it in her fingers.

When I pulled away, her warm eyes gazed up at me, her smiling face removing every other thought from my head. She was all that mattered in this moment. She stretched up and kissed me softly again before she settled back down on the bed, watching me.

"You're not frightened," I said. I didn't bother making it a question; we both knew she wasn't.

"Nope," she answered happily.

I felt my brows furrow. "Why not?" I asked.

She chuckled and removed a hand from my neck to smooth out the crease between my brows with her thumb. "Because you're not scary."

"I'm not?" I whined playfully, pushing my bottom lip out. I felt so easy and relaxed with her. I could be myself, now that she knew. I saw no judgment or fear in her eyes.

She shook her head, giggling lightly. I glared at her teasingly, parting my lips to let a low growl rumble out from my chest. Her heart raced and her cheeks flushed, but there was no sign of fear in her eyes. All she did was pull me down so that she could kiss me again.

When we parted, I rolled off her, but she curled up against my chest. I was more than content to hold her, and I did just that; I wrapped my arms around her and she gently kissed my throat.

"So, you don't mind that I'm a vampire?" I asked, unable to refrain from being surprised.

I felt her shake her head.

"Why not?"

She chuckled but spoke in a whisper. "Because… because I care for you so much that nothing else matters."

I took a shaky breath and pulled her closer, kissing her hair. "How did I ever live without you?"

"Am I allowed to make a vampire joke?" she asked, laughing under her breath. But I already knew what she was going to joke about.

"Oh, ha ha. You should be a comedian, Bella," I teased, chuckling.

She hummed against my skin and I sighed. "You know, I could be. I'd have my own show. I'd call it… Love Bites. Or maybe Love Sucks," she mused, still snickering.

"Laugh it up," I told her. "I shall think of a better name for your comedy show, steal all your jokes and then go on the road. I'll make millions."

She laughed again and cuddled herself closer. "For a vampire, you're a bit of an idiot," she said.

Unable to help it, I laughed with her. "You know… that's not the first time I've heard that today."

"Actually it is," she said, and I looked over at her bedside clock which read 12:20.

"Oh, shut up," I whined. She laughed again and then yawned softly. "Go to sleep, my sweet Isabella," I told her, burying my face in her hair. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

She smiled against my skin and relaxed, her breathing slowing before it evened out and she sank into unconsciousness again.

I held her all through the night, thanking each and every little thing that had brought us together.

* * *

**Translation: Quand l'amour succède - "When Love Takes Over"**

**BWA: Yes! They kissed!  
Edward: -Looks at Bella- You got butterflies when we first kissed, I got a boner.  
-Silence-  
Emmett: -Snorts- Woo!  
Rosalie: Ed, you need to get some.  
Edward: -Raises eyebrow at Bella-  
Bella: -Looks questioningly at BWA-  
BWA: .. Not yet.  
Edward: Damn it!  
Alice: -Laughs- You just got cock-blocked.  
Edward: -Grumbles-  
BWA: Dude, I just wrote your first kiss, give me a break.  
Edward: Do I get some, though?  
BWA: -Looks at the readers- I'm not allowed to give that away yet.  
Rosalie: -Looks at Jasper and Emmett: You two aren't allowed to play snap anymore.  
Jasper: -Whines- Why not?  
BWA: Are you kidding me, Harpo? You broke the table!  
Jasper: ... Oops.  
Alice: -Laughs-  
BWA: Anyway, what did you think? Like it? Glad they finally sucked face? Let me know!  
Bella: I'd swim across the ocean for you, Edward. -Grins- Just kidding, there are sharks in there.  
BWA: -Snorts-  
Edward: Oh yeah? Well, I think we should run away together.  
Bella: Really?  
Edward: Just kidding, I have asthma.  
Jasper: No you don't.  
Edward: -Smirks- Shut up, Harpo.  
Rosalie: Moving on, reviews are love!  
Alice: And we love you!  
BWA: So leave us some love!  
Jasper: And don't forget to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday.  
BWA: That's right, I've got some really random things planned for that strange little blog. Oh! And the song I mentioned in this chapter is "Spitting Games - Snow Patrol."  
Emmett: We'll see you again for chapter nine!  
Jasper: Someone farted. -Grins- Just kidding, it was me.  
BWA: -Facepalm- **


	9. C'a dû être vous

**BWA: Aaaand, we're ba - um, Edward?  
Edward: Yes?  
BWA: Why do you have leaves and twigs in your hair?  
Edward: -Grumbles- Emmett pushed me into a bush.  
Jasper: -Snorts-  
Edward: Not that kind of bush, perv!  
Rosalie: Sure it wasn't.  
Bella: Are you saying that my -  
BWA: Shut up!  
Bella: -Blushes- Sorry.  
Alice: We are so messed up.  
BWA: -Grins- You think?  
Edward: -Picks leaves out of his hair-  
BWA: So, why did you shove him into a bush, Emmett?  
Emmett: I felt like it?  
Rosalie: Honestly, Edward, I'm surprised you didn't see it coming.  
Jasper: He was too busy watching other things come.  
BWA: -Blinks-  
Alice: -Snorts-  
Edward: I have nothing to say to that you messed up whore, you.  
Rosalie: Nonetheless, dude, while you didn't admit to it, you didn't deny it, either.  
Jasper: See? I was right.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- What are we going to do with you, Harpo?  
Jasper: -Winks-  
BWA: -Laughs- Oh dear. Anyway, before we shut up for a while, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and all that jazz so far. I'm so proud of this story and I love that you're enjoying it as much as I am. And the fact that you were all so happy that they kissed made me laugh. It's about time, huh?  
Bella: No kidding! That was killing me!  
Emmett: Coming from one of the only humans in this story.  
Alice: Ba dum bum!**

**As usual, many thanks to my phenomenal sister and beta Liz4. I'm sorry I sent this chapter to you on such short notice, but since you're super woman you got it done! Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for a response from UniSA. -Twiddles thumbs-**

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. And if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and mope with a chick flick and ice cream. **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Nine  
C'a dû être vous

**BPOV**

I smiled peacefully, thinking back on what I had first thought to be a dream. I had felt the slightest pressure on my skin, and the pleasant sensations it left had roused me from my light sleep. I had been more than a little surprised to see Edward sitting on my bed, staring at me with those golden eyes that made my thoughts run off to the carnival, go on the carousel and then come back stumbling and giggling, making it impossible for me to think straight.

I had told him I knew what he was, but he didn't seem to mind. And then he'd kissed me, kissed me so sweetly that I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Then he held me close and coaxed me back into unconsciousness; I went willingly, dreaming of nothing but him.

But my dreams had nothing on reality now.

I could feel Edward's cool skin, his body tangled with mine, contrasting sharply with the warm morning air. Spring was such an awesome season, everything got warmer.

Yawning softly, I arched my back and stretched all my muscles, working out the kinks from being still all night. Normally I rolled a bit, but now I had something I didn't want to move away from.

I heard a perfect chuckle and opened my eyes to peek up at Edward who was currently trailing his eyes from my toes back to my face. "I have to say… that was a pretty pleasant thing to see just then."

I poked my tongue out at him but stretched up to kiss him anyway. He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer, rolling onto his back so that I could stretch out on top of him. I threaded my fingers through his hair and kissed him harder, feeling a groan roll up his throat. When we parted, I smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning," I chimed as I sat up, not caring that I was sitting on his lap.

He smiled at me and sat up as well, shifting until his back was leaning against the headboard. He pulled me to his chest and chuckled. "Good morning, Bella."

We sat together in silence, and it was comfortable, as always. Edward's fingers drew meaningless patterns against my back and I could feel the chill of his skin through the thin shirt that I wore. My heart swelled and thumped against my ribs; I could feel the words bubbling up to my lips and I went to stop them, but realized that I didn't want to keep this to myself anymore.

"Edward?" I asked, burying my face in his neck.

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath and leaned back so that I could stare him right in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes searched my face, eager to find out what I had to say. I placed my hands on his cool cheeks and took another breath to steady myself.

"I love you."

I watched as his eyes widened and he took a shaky breath, and then before I could prepare myself, a smile so beautiful that I didn't have words to describe it lit up his face. His eyes sparkled and mine pinched, about to tear. He leaned forward and kissed me again and again, whispering my name and laughing quietly in shock between each one.

"Oh, Bella. Sweet, beautiful Bella. I love you, too. I love you so much."

I managed one shocked laugh before I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and giggling into his neck. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening; yesterday, he was catching me when I fell from trees and lifting up fallen ones. And now? Now we were holding each other, ecstatic after admitting that we were in love.

This didn't feel like the normal teenage love. This felt… stronger, more permanent. It was so new to me but I was certain that I would feel this way about Edward for the rest of forever.

"I can imagine you have a few questions," Edward said, holding me tight to his body.

"Just a few hundred," I replied, smiling brightly.

"We've got plenty of time," he told me, pulling me away so that he could watch my face.

Biting my lip, I raised my hands to his face, brushing my thumb over his bottom lip as I stroked the tops of his cheeks with my fingers. "The eyes," I breathed.

He smiled. "Animal blood."

I nodded, unsure of why he'd chosen that particular diet. "Why don't you drink human blood? That's what all the legends say."

"Yes, we are a very unique family." He sighed. "I don't want to be a monster. Carlisle, my father, showed us that we could survive on animal blood. Of course, I had a few years of being the disobedient newborn; but I only hunted those that were a danger to the community. After a while, I came back to Carlisle."

I listened intently, watching Edward's expression as he spoke. There was regret, sadness, embarrassment and awe on his face. I couldn't imagine what that would have been like for him, but I was beyond grateful that Carlisle welcomed him back; that eventually brought him to me.

"I don't see why you're worried about being a monster, Edward," I told him, leaning forward to rest my forehead against his. "Even when you left, you didn't hunt innocents, you were protecting people. You're not a monster. It's not possible."

He smiled and tilted his head so that our lips could meet. I sighed lightly and kissed him back, feeling my lips take shape around his. He pulled away when I needed air, and looked over my shoulder.

"Charlie's getting up," he said quietly. "He's going fishing today."

I stared at him. "How did –"

He cut me off with another kiss, longer this time. He kissed me with such a force that I dimly wondered if my lips would bruise. "I'll explain later," he whispered. "Once he's gone, I'll come and get you. We can spend the day together if you want."

I smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd love that."

He smiled back at me and turned his head to kiss his way up my jaw. "I'll be back later, I promise."

"I'll see you then," I managed to whisper, my head abruptly empty thanks to his soft lips against my skin.

He chuckled once and then was gone. I stared blankly in front of me for a moment before I remembered the Quileute book; speed was one of the vampire traits. This was going to take some getting used to.

Then again… most people don't date vampires.

I ran my hands through my hair, smoothing out a few of the tangles that caught my fingers. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I hopped up and all but skipped out of my room and down the hall to have a shower.

The warm water calmed me down some and I was able to appear semi-normal when I walked down the stairs, dressed and perfectly presentable, to see Charlie getting his fishing gear together.

"Out with Billy again today?" I asked, my smile bright.

Charlie stopped what he was doing to smile back at me, but it was easy to see the confusion in his features. According to Charlie, it was strange for any teenager to be so happy and jittery this early in the morning. His brows furrowed as I bounced into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of juice and downing all of it in almost one gulp.

"Happy about the warmer weather?" he asked, watching as I skipped back to him.

"Of course," I replied. _Well, that and the fact that my vampire boyfriend is coming to pick me up after you leave for fishing, _I wanted to add.

He smiled wider and slung his fishing bag over his shoulder. "Well, I was just about to head off. Call me if you need me, I should be at Billy's all day. Harry's bringing over his homemade Fish Fry." He patted his stomach absentmindedly. Charlie was a sucker for that stuff.

"No worries," I told him. "Go have fun. I'll probably go out again today, enjoy the warm weather." _With Edward._

Shut up, conscience; Charlie doesn't need to know these things just yet.

Charlie turned and wandered to the door, waving at me over his shoulder as he stepped outside. When I heard the cruiser pull away I giggled to myself; I couldn't remember the last time I'd been this giddy. Well… apart from twenty minutes ago.

Managing to calm myself down a little more, I walked back into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster – bouncing excitedly as it cooked – and then ambled through the house, searching for my Chucks.

I ate my toast as I put my shoes on and then danced up the stairs to brush my teeth. Just as I made it back down to the lounge room, a quiet knock came from the front door. I grinned and turned towards the door. "Come in!" I called.

Before I could prepare myself, two snow cold arms wrapped around my waist, and the soft lips that I already missed brushed against the skin of my neck. I sighed and relaxed against Edward's chest, hearing him chuckle softly into my ear.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he cooed.

I managed to find enough coherence to laugh weakly. "Well, thank you."

His lips pressed against my skin again before he raised his head and turned me to face him. I smiled brightly, staring straight into his golden eyes. One corner of his mouth pulled up into his adorable half smile as he reached up to brush a lock of hair away from my cheek.

"So," I began, still watching him. "What's on the agenda for today?"

He chuckled, letting his fingers drift off my cheek, down my neck, across my shoulder and down my arm to take my hand. After taking one quick glance around the room we were in, he began pulling me to the front door.

"We're going hiking."

Shocked, I stopped walking and stared at the back of his head in disbelief. He turned and grinned at me. "Hiking?" I asked. "Edward, honestly… you know how clumsy I am! I have to be careful just walking down the stairs!" I whined, pushing my lower lip out.

"Silly Bella, you should know by now that I won't let you fall," he told me, stepping forward and bending his head to catch my lips with his. When he pulled away, he winked at me. "Besides, you won't be doing much walking."

Confused, I raised an eyebrow at him but he only laughed and pulled me outside. I pursed my lips - still thoroughly confused – when I didn't see his car in the driveway.

"I don't get it… how did you get here without a car?" I asked, staring up at him.

He smiled at me and brushed his thumb over the crease between my eyebrows, smoothing it out. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Curious, and more than willing, I let Edward lead me across the road and into the forest that waited for us there. Once we could no longer see my house, Edward stopped and took both my hands, turning and swinging me onto his back in a move so fast I would have missed it if I had blinked.

Right. Speed.

A startled breath escaped me in a rush and I managed to laugh weakly against his shoulder.

"You okay up there?" he asked, snickering under his breath.

"I'm fine…" I whispered.

"Good. Hold on tight."

And then he was running.

When I read about speed in that small Quileute book, I didn't think about just how _fast _they could run. The trees whipped past us in a bright green blur, the wind bit at my cheeks and made my hair ripple out behind me. Nonetheless, I couldn't hold in my cry of complete exhilaration at the feeling. I had never felt so free before.

"Having fun?" I heard Edward call, his voice smooth. He didn't sound out of breath at all.

"You have no idea!" I cried, tipping my head back to feel the biting wind on my skin.

I felt it when we touched higher ground and I pressed my face against his shoulder, peeking over to watch the ground race past under his feet. He suddenly stepped wider, his foot pressing on something I couldn't see, and launched us into the air. I laughed in surprise as the momentum threw us up and over the canopy of trees. I caught a glimpse of the endless stretch of sky, covered by a light blanket of clouds. If we were lucky, the sun might break through soon.

Then we were falling; the trees swallowed us again and we raced towards the ground, but Edward landed perfectly and continued running. He laughed as I did, completely free.

Eventually, he began to slow, and the world around us began to take shape again. The trees became single things instead of a massive blur; we inclined again, dipped, and then stopped. My head spun and I giggled, loosening my grip on Edward so that I slipped backwards and fell onto the soft grass.

Still giggling like a five year old, I relaxed and watched as Edward lay next to me, kissing me with so much joy that I felt as though my heart might burst.

"So this is what you do on the weekends?" I asked, laughing through my words.

"Sometimes," he answered, grinning at me. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded enthusiastically, beyond… well, beyond anything. "It was amazing! The most incredible experience of my life!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, still smiling.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence and I smiled and rolled over, draping myself over Edward's body. He ran his fingers through my hair, staring straight into my eyes.

"Well, hello there."

"Hi," I laughed. "So, is there a reason why you brought me out here?" I asked, playing with the neckline of his shirt.

"Actually there is," he answered, pinching the tip of my nose. "It's right behind you." He used his free hand to point over my shoulder.

My brows furrowed slightly but I sat up and turned around nonetheless. It was then that I realized that we were at the top of a small hill; a few metres down the gentle slope stood two large trees. One stood high and true, covered in leaves and looking absolutely full of life. The one that stood beside it was the complete opposite; a natural yin and yang. The second tree stood at the same height, but had a slight bend, almost as though it was too tired to stay up. All of its branches were completely bare, some snapped at the ends. It looked dead.

"I don't understand," I muttered when I felt Edward's presence behind me. He gently wrapped his arms around my stomach, my back brushing against his chest as he coaxed me forward. We stopped when we were between them.

"These two trees represent us, Bella," he told me, watching as confusion washed over my face. He stepped away from me to touch the bark of the full, lively tree, his pale skin contrasting heavily against the deep bark. "This tree is you; young, beautiful and full of life." With his other hand, he reached out to stroke his fingers down my cheek, smiling when I turned my face towards his touch.

"And the other one?" I whispered, still unsure of where this was going.

"The other one… is me." I opened my mouth to argue the point but he smiled and held up a finger to silence me. "Let me explain; it's more… who I _used _to be." He paused to look at my face. My expression hadn't changed. "Before you, I didn't understand why I had been dealt this card, why I was forced to wander alone in the world, while everyone around me seemed to have someone. It's because I was waiting for you; I didn't realize what I was missing until I met you. Ever since I met you, I've been able to _see. _Never before has the world been so beautiful." He smiled warmly at me, stepping towards the dead tree. "You've brought me back to life, Bella."

To prove his words, he reached up to touch a tiny green shoot on one of the thin branches. The promise of life; more leaves would grow, and finally, the trees would match. Standing side by side for the rest of eternity.

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward walked back to me and kissed my tears away, his lips brushing softly against my cheeks.

"Now do you understand?" he asked. "Do you understand just how much you mean to me? How important you are?" He looked straight into my eyes and held my face in his hands. "How much I love you?" he whispered.

I nodded slightly before throwing my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder. I felt his cheek brush against my hair and I sniffled, absolutely overjoyed. I still found it difficult to believe that we had first said I love you barely a few hours ago. Everything felt so natural with Edward, so surreal. So strong.

So perfect.

The day floated by calmly. Edward and I eventually moved to lay on the grass again, staring up at the sky. I asked him all kinds of questions, mostly whatever popped into my head. When he told me how old he was, I shot up into a sitting position, my eyes wide.

"You're 108?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, grinning widely.

"Wow…" I breathed, taking a moment to wrap my head around that. "I'm dating an old man," I whined.

Edward laughed loudly, the sound so beautiful that I couldn't help but smile at his joy.

"Where were you born? Tell me everything." I was so eager to hear all about his past. I wanted to know everything I could about him.

He sat up and kissed my forehead, taking my hands before he lay back down, pulling me with him. He stroked my hair as I laid my head on his chest.

"I was born in Chicago on the 20th June, 1901," he began, and I felt my eyes widen a little. The 1900s? Distantly, I realized that if I ever had to do a project on the 1900s, I'd have a good source to go to. "I was named after my father, and my mother's name was Elizabeth. Our last name was Masen. Carlisle found me in the summer of 1918; I was seventeen and dying of Spanish Influenza."

I gasped in surprise, turning my face into his chest. His fingers continued to weave through my hair, his other hand resting behind his head.

"Don't worry; my memories of the illness are fairly dim, I don't remember how it felt," he soothed me. "My parents had already passed on, my mother held on much longer than my father had. Apparently, my mother begged Carlisle to save me, to change me. Neither of us is sure of how she came to know about what he was capable of." I stayed silent as he spoke, trying to take in all of this new information. "That night, Carlisle bit me and my change began; three days later, I woke to this life."

I turned my head, resting my chin on his chest so that I could look at him. He gazed down at me with loving eyes. "He bit you? I don't understand… how would that turn you into a vampire?" Only then did I realize just how little I knew about vampires.

"We're venomous, sweetheart," he told me, smiling widely, and I took a few moments to gaze at his pearly white teeth. "When we bite someone, it injects venom into their system, slowly and very painfully shutting down their organs. The venom changes you as it moves through your body; the transformation takes three days in total."

I took another few moments to process that; a certain thought occurred to me during my silence and Edward noticed.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, curling my hair around his fingers.

I bit my lip, unsure of whether I should ask or not, but his golden eyes coaxed the words from my lips. "If I asked you to turn me into a vampire… would you?"

He was silent for a few moments; he didn't look stressed or upset or angry, merely thoughtful. Eventually, he nodded. "If it was what you wanted and you felt as though you were ready to join our world, then yes."

Unable to help myself, I let out a shocked laugh.

"What?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I don't know," I answered, still giggling. "I kind of expected you to go all broody and say that I should stay mortal and just settle for a long and happy life with you. That vampirism isn't the kind of life you would choose for me." I couldn't help but imagine him rambling on about wanting to protect my soul.

Edward laughed with me, pulling me close to him. "I wouldn't deny you this life if it was what you wanted. And I'm overjoyed that you would even consider that, to want to stay with me."

"Of course," I replied. "How could I not want to stay with you?"

He smiled wider and we lapsed into silence for a few moments, watching as the grey blanket of clouds thinned some more.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked again after a while, and that statement triggered a memory from this morning, a time that already seemed like years ago.

"This morning… with Charlie… How did you know that he was getting up? And how did you know that he was going fishing?" I asked.

"Oh," he said, surprised but with an undertone of knowledge - he had clearly been expecting this question. "We vampires have incredibly sharp senses. I could hear him shifting about in his room. As for knowing of his plans for today… well… I'm a mind reader."

For a moment I thought he was joking, but as I watched his face, I realized that he was serious. "Really?" I asked, shocked. "You read minds?"

"I do," he answered calmly.

If he could read minds, then that meant…

Oh no.

Absolutely mortified, I groaned and pressed my face against his shirt, whining incoherently.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a surprised tone.

"What have you heard?" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"What have you heard?" I cried, tilting my head up to look at him. "In my head, what have you heard?"

Edward stared at me in silence for a few seconds before he chuckled and sat up, pulling me with ease onto his lap. I blushed when I realized that I was straddling his hips, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"I can't hear your thoughts, Bella," he told me.

I blinked. "What? But you just said…"

He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. "I can hear everyone's thoughts… except yours."

I exhaled loudly and slumped against him. "This is so much to take in… You can read everyone's minds, everyone but me. Is that right?"

"Certainly is," he told me. "It gets quite frustrating at times. That's why I always asked you so many questions; I was unable to pick through your thoughts to find out the answers by myself."

"Oh," I mumbled. "That makes sense." After a few more moments of silence, I giggled to myself.

"What is it?" Edward asked, curious.

"You know, the not being able to read my mind thing really sucks for you. You'll never know about all my dirty thoughts and fantasies," I teased, still giggling.

"Oh, you're terrible," he shot back.

I poked my tongue out at him, squealing when he rolled over me, pressing me into the grass. He pinned my arms above my head and bent his head down to run his lips over my collarbone. I breathed a sigh, arching my back as he made his way to my neck.

"So, what were you saying?" he asked against my skin, his cool breath giving me goose bumps.

"I don't remember," I muttered. For some reason, all that came to mind at the moment was the Benny Hill theme song.

Edward chuckled, pressing kisses up my neck and over my cheek, a breath away from my lips. I whined and craned my neck, capturing his lips with mine. I heard him groan quietly against my lips as he released my hands. I shivered as his right hand ghosted down my side and under my knee to hitch my leg up on his hip.

"_Oh!_" I gasped as he brought our bodies closer. Our hips bumped together and he groaned again, his lips parting over mine. My hands reached up to tangle in his hair and pull him closer.

Without warning, sudden warmth spread across my skin, and my eyes fluttered open to find the cause. Edward's lips broke away from mine and he smiled at me as my mouth fell open, my eyes wide and absolutely astounded.

The sun had broken through the clouds, shining directly above us, and Edward lay above me, his skin sparkling like a diamond when it catches the light in just the right way.

"Edward… what…?" I managed, stroking his glittering cheek with my fingers.

"This is why we aren't at school on sunny days," he told me, leaning his face into the palm of my hand.

"You sparkle," I whispered, picturing someone dumping a bucketful of glitter on him. "Wow… Hollywood really got it wrong, huh?"

Edward chuckled and leaned his head down to brush his lips against my ear. I trailed my fingers through his hair, managing a weak sigh as he began to sing in my ear, his voice soft, low and devastatingly beautiful.

"_Thank you for making me see there's life in me.  
__It was dying to get out."_

My breath hitched and I held him closer, giggling as he kissed his way back to my lips, singing again as they touched with gentle caresses.

"_Soft and sweet along your lips now.  
__I go oh, wow."_

Unable to help it, I started giggling. Edward chuckled with me, singing another line in between kisses.

"_Now all these tastes improve through the view that comes with you.  
__Like they handed me my life, for the first time it felt worth it.  
____Like I deserved it."_

We continued to lay there for so long that time meant little. The only thing that mattered was Edward.

But once the sun had gone back behind the clouds and Edward's skin stopped sparkling, he heaved a sigh and sat up, pulling me with him. I complained, having been very comfortable stretched over him with my face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Bella?" he whispered, peppering my cheeks with playful kisses.

"Hmm?" I managed, tilting my head to the side as he kissed his way down my neck. I couldn't help but wonder if it was normal to want to kiss someone so much, all the time.

Then again, Edward and I weren't exactly normal.

"Alice nagged me to ask you this for the entirety of the time that I was away from you this morning. And if I don't do as she asks then I'm sure she'll spend the next ten years getting her revenge on us."

I smiled, reveling in the knowledge that we would still be like this in ten years. I'm sure I would have joined the world of vampires by then.

"Oh?" I breathed as he kissed me firmly, his fingers weaving through my hair. "And what would that be?"

He leaned his forehead against mine, gazing intently into my eyes. "Brace yourself, Bella," he teased. "Would you like to meet my family?"

* * *

**Translation: C'a dû être vous - "It Had To Be You"**

**BWA: Ooh, looks like she's off to meet the family.  
Bella: I'm nervous.  
Jasper: You should be. -Pulls out knife and fork-  
Bella: -Starts giggling- That's a fork... and we live in Forks.  
Alice: -Snorts-  
Jasper: I no longer feel scary.  
BWA: I guess that's how you make a vampire feel less frightening. Make a joke about cutlery.  
Emmett: Who would have thought?  
Edward: Some insane person is my guess. -Points to BWA-  
BWA: Hey! -Glares-  
Edward: -Smiles innocently-  
BWA: Ass.  
Edward: -Smirks-  
BWA: So, there you go. They finally said "I love you!"  
Emmett: Aww, I love you, too.  
BWA: -Smiles-  
Rosalie: I would just like to announce that I am the awesomer sibling.  
Alice: Well, I'm the sibling with the best fashion sense.  
Jasper: I'm the sibling with the Southern drawl.  
Edward: I'm the sibling with a human girlfriend.  
Emmett: I'm the sibling with the biggest -  
BWA: Don't!  
Emmett: What?  
BWA: -Glares- You had to go there, didn't you?  
Emmett: Of course.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Anyway, in case you were wondering, the song Edward kinda sang to Bella in this chapter is "Sweet Avenue by Jets To Brazil" and a huge thank you to Liz for introducing me to that song!  
Emmett: Woo hoo!  
BWA: Well, that's about it from us. Do we have anything else to say?  
Rosalie: Reviews are love!  
Alice: And we love you!  
Bella: So leave us some love?  
Jasper: And don't forget to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday!  
Emmett: I have a question.  
BWA: Shoot.  
Emmett: You know how people always say "That's what she said?"  
BWA: Yep.  
Emmett: Who is she, and why is she saying all these dirty things?  
BWA: ... -Facepalm- **


	10. Une partie de la famille

**Bella: Oh god!  
Edward: What?  
Bella: I missed McDonald's breakfast!  
Edward: -Stares-  
Jasper: I'm Harpo!  
BWA: Um, we're back, by the way?  
Emmett: Oh hey, how're you doing?  
BWA: -Rolls eyes-  
Alice: -Rolls BWA's eyes back-  
BWA: Thanks.  
Rosalie: Why did you do that, Alice? We could have gone bowling with those!  
Emmett: -Snorts-  
BWA: Okay, moving on. Um, a quick thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, I loved the response to the last chapter, and if Liz's reaction to this chapter is anything to go by, you should enjoy it. -Grins-  
Emmett: -Waggles eyebrows-  
BWA: Not like that.  
Emmett: Dang it.  
Bella: -Whines- I was gonna get a McMuffin..**

**Thanks to my beta and big sister Liz4 for being fantastic and beta-ing the shit out of this chapter. We're almost up to the chapters you haven't read yet, sis! Exciting! Fingers crossed you get your new laptop soon. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Maybe that's why all the characters keep trying to get away from me. Damn it, Edward, get back here!**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Ten  
Une partie de la famille

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

I smiled as he walked through the forest; he didn't run this time, more than content to make his way through the trees at a relaxed pace. The fact that I still had a million questions to ask might have had something to do with it, too.

"Earlier, you told me how you change into a vampire," I began. "And I was wondering, how… if it's even possible, do you kill a vampire?"

Edward hummed in thought, obviously trying to think of how to word his answer. I knew he would keep no secrets from me, so I didn't worry about him editing for my benefit. "Well, the only known way is to rip the vampire in question apart and then burn the pieces."

I blinked. "Rip them _apart? _As in, pull their limbs off one by one?"

"That's right," he replied. "Our skin isn't like yours, beautiful girl. Haven't you noticed? We feel like marble, or stone, to you."

I couldn't argue with that. His skin was rock hard, but it didn't bother me at all. It hinted at his extraordinary strength.

"So… you just… tug?"

He laughed and bounced me slightly, smiling when I squealed in surprise. "Well, you'd have to be as strong as us to do it."

"Oh. Duh."

He squeezed my thighs which were currently wrapped tight around his hips. "Any more questions?"

"Obviously."

He chuckled, turning his head so that he could kiss the tip of my nose. "What do you want to know?"

"Well." I took a moment, trying to word my question right. "You can read minds… I was just wondering… does anyone else have a gift like that?"

He nodded. "Alice and Jasper do."

"Really?" Out of all the Cullens, I wouldn't have picked those two. I would have gone with Emmett. Even if Emmett didn't have some super ability, he'd have to be strong…

"Yes," Edward replied, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Jasper can control people's emotions. Make a group of angry people calm or soothe someone who's upset. But whatever we feel, he feels. It's a little tough on him sometimes."

"Like when?" I asked, intrigued. I wanted to learn as much about his family as I could before I met them.

"Well, after I met you; I was confused for a few days and from then on I was always excited, always looking forward to seeing you. I have a feeling he'll gravitate to me without thinking about it from now on."

"Why?"

"Because I'm always going to be happy," he answered.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, tilting my head to brush my lips against the cold skin of his neck.

He hummed in contentment. "Anything else?"

I laughed a little, remembering our earlier topic. "You said Alice is gifted, too. What can she do?"

It frustrated me a little that I couldn't see his face properly, but I saw his lips twitch at the mention of his vampire sister. "Alice can see the future, visions based on what people decide. She saw me climb in through your window last night." He chuckled and tapped his fingers against my leg. "That's also how she and Jasper found my family in the first place."

"So… Carlisle didn't change them?"

"No. Carlisle changed me, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. He's the only one in our family to ever create a vampire. Esme jumped off a cliff, Rosalie was beaten and left for dead and Emmett was mauled by a bear." I flinched and he chuckled. "So, he changed them all in a way to save them. But when I change you, it will be because I want to keep you forever."

I sighed and cuddled myself closer to his back. "So, Alice followed her visions to find you all?"

He nodded. "From what I could see in her thoughts, yes. She had looked for the place she belonged, looked for someone that would take her and Jasper in, and we were it. After she found Jasper, they searched for us."

"Aw," I crooned. "That's cute."

Edward laughed, now walking at a human pace. "So, are you ready to meet the family?"

I nodded excitedly as we broke through the trees and Edward laughed when I gasped at the sight of their house.

It was massive! Three stories high with a wrap around porch and a pretty white paint job. I thought it fit the Cullens perfectly.

Edward stopped walking and let me slip off his back, turning and taking my face in his hands before he bent down and kissed me firmly. I gasped when I felt his cold tongue glide along my bottom lip. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, desperately trying to pull myself closer, feeling my heart race as his lips parted against mine, his cool breath filling my mouth.

"Edward, stop raping her tonsils with your tongue and get her inside!" I heard a high voice chime. Edward's lips stilled and he groaned. I pulled away to look toward the front door, seeing none other than tiny little Alice standing in the doorway. "Hi, Bella!" she called. I smiled and waved at her.

Edward's cool lips touched my forehead as he took my hand. "Come on, beautiful."

Alice bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet, impatient with our speed. When we were close enough, she flung herself at me, wrapping her small arms around me, squeezing me gently.

"You have no idea how good it is to finally meet you, Bella," she laughed, her spiky hair tickling my cheek. "All the things I've seen in the last month or so, my goodness. It came close to driving me insane." She rambled on so quickly that I struggled to keep up, but I knew that she and I would become very close.

Edward laughed, gently extricating me from Alice's arms. "Alice, you have the rest of eternity to babble on about everything and anything. Bella has the rest of the family to meet." He ruffled her hair. "Sharing is caring."

She poked her tongue out at him. "Then you obviously don't care at all, because you've been keeping Bella all to yourself," she shot back, glaring playfully.

"Oh, shut up, you two. Bella's going to think we're a bunch of lunatics," a soft voice interrupted, and I smiled when Esme walked into view. She weaved her way past Alice and took my hands. "Welcome, Bella," she said, freeing one of my hands so that she could stroke my hair. "We're overjoyed to be able to welcome you into the family. I'm sure Emmett will absolutely adore you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Emmett? You mean big, scary, ridiculously muscled Emmett?"

Esme, Edward and Alice all started laughing and Esme pulled me into a hug for a few seconds before taking my hands. "Emmett is a big teddy bear, he's not scary at all… in fact, he's trying to make you lunch."

Edward snorted and my eyes shot to him. "I thought I smelled burnt food. What did he try cooking this time?"

Alice scrunched her nose up. "Lettuce. It didn't go too well."

I couldn't help but giggle as Esme led me into the house, Alice and Edward chatting and bumping each other behind us. I looked around the house as Esme walked me through it; the rooms were all massive and incredibly luxurious. My mouth fell open when I caught sight of the huge floor-to-ceiling windows that took up the back wall. I was still trying to wrap my head around the beauty of the secluded house when Esme ushered me through the door that led to the backyard. The yard was, literally, the forest. I couldn't help but wonder just how loaded the Cullens were.

"I don't think it's cooked, Emmett."

"Shut up, Jasper. We've been cooking this thing for the last ten minutes."

"I don't know… it looks pretty raw to me… Are you sure you turned the barbeque on?"

"Hey, the lettuce wouldn't have been able to burn if the barbeque wasn't on."

Alice's tinkling laughter ended the bickering session as Jasper and Emmett turned to look at me. I noticed two blondes sitting on the grass a few metres away; they looked up, too.

"Don't worry, Emmett," Esme soothed her son. "I checked it a few minutes ago. It's cooked."

Emmett grinned proudly and turned to punch Jasper's shoulder before he looked back at me. "It's about time Eddie brought you over, Bella," he teased.

I took a few moments to look over the rest of the Cullens. Emmett was still just as muscled as I remembered, but the white apron he wore that said "Kiss The Cook" on it made him much less intimidating. Esme was right, he really was a big teddy bear.

Jasper stood beside him, smiling at me, his blonde hair mussed and falling in front of his eyes. He winked at me and turned to poke at the steak as it sizzled.

The two blondes on the grass had to be Carlisle and Rosalie. I remembered seeing Rosalie on my first day at school; she looked calmer and much happier now. Her smile was shy but still very warm and welcoming. Carlisle stood and my heart thumped; no grown man should be allowed to be so beautiful. This family was absolutely gorgeous.

Carlisle walked towards us, putting his hand on my shoulder when he was close enough. I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Hello, Bella. It's lovely to meet you."

"Same to you, Dr. Cullen," I replied.

"Call me Carlisle," he replied, glancing at Edward. I looked at Edward just in time to see him smile brightly.

"Hey, Eddie?" I heard Emmett call. We all looked up to see him with a pouty expression. "Can I give her a hug?"

"Aw," Alice squeaked.

"If it's okay with Bella," he replied.

"Um… it's fine?" I said, unconsciously making it sound like a question.

Edward chuckled. "Be gentle, Emmett." He warned, still smiling.

Emmett grinned at me and raced forward. He moved far too quickly for me to see so it was safe to say that I was surprised when I suddenly found myself in his arms. He squeezed me tightly and swung me around in a circle, laughing happily. As he spun me around, a feeling of belonging settled in my chest. This was where I had been born to fit in. The Cullens were my family.

When Emmett set me down, I stumbled and fell back into Edward's arms. I peeked up at him, feeling my head spin. He set me down on the grass and then zipped over to Emmett, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Edward, what the hell?" he whined, rubbing his cheek rapidly with the back of his hand.

Edward laughed. "Your apron says Kiss The Cook. I was merely following orders."

Jasper laughed and made his way over to me as Rose hopped up to help Esme put my lunch together and Alice walked back outside with a bowl of salad – I hadn't even seen her go back inside. Emmett and Edward bickered and eventually started wrestling on the grass while Carlisle watched to determine who won.

"So, what do you think of us so far?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me.

"I love you all; I've never felt so at home," I replied, smiling brightly when Jasper reached over and took my hand.

"Welcome to the family, little darlin'."

* * *

Esme called me over when my lunch was ready and my stomach snarled at the sight of the steak sandwich that waited for me. Edward sat down behind me when I settled back down on the grass, making sure I didn't knock over my glass of water. I couldn't help but moan in delight when I took a bite of my sandwich. It was so incredibly tasty.

Emmett laughed from where he sat beside Rosalie. Only just now did I realize that the Cullens had all joined Edward and me on the grass, sprawled out here and there, just relaxing.

"Looks like Bella doesn't need you, Edward," Emmett teased. "That steak sandwich can give her a better orgasm than you can."

My cheeks flushed and everyone burst into loud laughter. Edward chuckled and kissed my shoulder; the feel of his lips on my skin made me shudder, my skin exploding with goose bumps. Edward grinned triumphantly at his brother.

Once I finished eating, Esme took my plate and my glass, racing into the house and appearing next to Carlisle again in the same second. She winked at me and leaned against her husband.

We all started talking not too long after, Emmett sharing all kinds of stories. I think I started crying from laughing so hard at one point.

"And then, and then…" Emmett stopped to chuckle some more. I don't think there was one person – or vampire – that wasn't laughing. "The lion took a massive swipe at Edward and ripped his pants clean off! You should have seen his face!" I squealed with laughter and covered my mouth with my hands as I continued to giggle. "He had to run home in a ripped up shirt with his hands over his junk."

Edward groaned, burying his face in my hair as we laughed at him. "I knew you'd never let me live that one down," he complained.

Jasper grinned. "Still, nothing beats the time that Emmett got stuck in that barrel."

Esme giggled. "Oh, I remember that!"

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "I don't even know how you managed to get _into _the barrel, Emmett."

Alice smiled. "Jasper dared him to get into the barrel and then try to get out without breaking it."

Rosalie smirked. "And when he realized he couldn't, he waddled all the way to the hospital that Carlisle was working at."

I leaned back against Edward's chest and he reached up to brush the tears of laughter from my cheeks, grinning at me. Eventually, I stopped laughing long enough to ask a question.

"Okay, stop me if this is completely stupid, but what would a Cullen shopping list consist of?"

"Blood," Alice answered immediately.

"Blood," Rosalie echoed.

"Blood," Esme confirmed.

"Bella," Jasper shot back with a wide grin.

"Not funny, Jasper," Edward said, but he was chuckling.

Emmett smiled at me. "Om nom nom."

Eventually, we all moved inside and I was given the tour of the house. Alice tagged along for most of it, pointing out things as we walked past them, but when we reached the third floor, she happily disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" I asked, looking up at Edward who was wearing the same smile he had been all day.

"She's not so subtly giving us some privacy," he answered, tracing the shape of my lips with his fingertips.

"Oh. Well, that was nice of her. I was kinda worried that I was boring her."

He laughed happily, taking my hand to lead me down the long hallway, pointing out a few more rooms as we passed the large doors. We stopped outside the door at the end of the hall.

"What's in here?" I asked, bouncing on my toes.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, hugging me to his side. "What's the one thing I haven't mentioned yet?"

I took a few moments to think. "Your room?" I asked, excited.

He nodded and reached for the door handle, turning it and pushing the door open. I bit down on my lip, my eyes flicking around his room when I was able to see it fully.

It was incredibly clean, that was my first thought. He had a large shelf against one wall, full of CDs and books; I felt my mouth fall open at all the things that I could rummage through. The back wall was all glass, just like the rest of the house, and the view of the forest and the mountains in the distance was absolutely stunning. He had a comfortable looking couch toward the side of the room and a small desk with books and other little things on there. I noticed an empty photo frame on the shelf above where his stereo sat and I glanced at him in confusion.

"I bought that frame the first week I met you. I'm still hoping to put a picture of you in there."

My heart thumped against my ribs and I stretched up on my toes to kiss him, cupping his cheeks in my hands. He smiled into the kiss and I pulled him closer; what started out as a soft, sweet kiss soon grew into a heated, passionate kiss. Edward wrapped his arms tight around me and stepped closer, which made me stumble back and bump into his stereo. It beeped and came to life, but I paid it no mind until music filled the room. We both stopped and stared with wide eyes as "I Wanna Sex You Up" began to play.

My lips twitched as I fought to keep my smile at bay; downstairs, Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter.

Edward chuckled and shook his head slightly, his eyes shining brightly at me. I smiled impishly as he bent down to kiss me gently. His lips brushed against mine and I sighed happily; when we broke apart, I glanced longingly towards his CDs.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he soothed. "You can rummage through them whenever you like… except now. We're needed downstairs."

"Are you sure we're needed so much as wanted?" I replied, pushing out my bottom lip which he quickly sucked into his mouth.

A ridiculously stupid puppy whimper came from downstairs and the laughter started again. Edward released my lip and began to lightly brush the stray locks of hair away from my face.

"Yeah," he mumbled, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Emmett's a bit of a moron." He smiled, still running his fingers through my hair. "So beautiful," he murmured, seemingly to himself. "So many colours; purple, red, gold, brown." He refocused on my face and kissed my forehead. "You're extraordinary, Bella. You have no idea how much it means to me to be able to call you mine."

I sighed happily, unable to remember what drew this amazing man to me in the first place, but telling myself I would definitely be sending gift baskets when I was able to recall.

I wasn't entirely sure of what was going on downstairs, but it caught my attention when the laughter grew in volume and other loud noises floated up to us; thumps, swearing and teasing. I looked up at Edward who rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

"Jasper and Emmett are wrestling, Esme made them move it outside. Once, they got so carried away that they smashed straight through the wall; she's been a little paranoid since then."

A shocked laugh burst past my lips; a smashed up wall causes mild paranoia. For a human, not only would it cause rather epic paranoia and depression, but also a big chunk of money from the savings account.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asked, pulling me close to his side and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I soothed him. "I just had a moment; needed to wrap my head around that."

"You'll get used to it," he assured me. "Especially when my brothers are concerned. Something is always going to get broken; they've taken to thinning the forest once a month. Now that is fun to watch."

I laughed quietly, pressing my face against his chest; he wrapped his arms tight around me for a few moments before pulling back and taking my hand. "Come on," he said. "Time to go down and join the rest of the family."

Nodding slightly, I looked over his room one more time, whimpering longingly. Edward smiled and squeezed my hand, pulling me gently towards the door. When I gave in, we sped up a little, swinging our hands between us. Edward watched my feet as we walked down the stairs, smirking at me when I made a snarky comment.

Smart ass.

Alice waved at me when we walked into view, her gaze flicking from us to the TV to Emmett and Jasper wrestling in the backyard. Jasper had Emmett in a headlock, rubbing his fist over his head, but Emmett wiggled out and flipped Jasper over his shoulder. I smiled and looked at Carlisle and Esme, who were curled up together on the couch. Carlisle smiled warmly at me, stroking Esme's hair as she and Rosalie chatted quietly about something they saw in a catalogue.

"Oh! I remember this show; go back to it, Rose!" Alice chimed, sighing dreamily when a man started speaking in a language I didn't understand. I raised an eyebrow and I heard Carlisle chuckle under his breath.

Edward pulled me to the long couch, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. I curved into him, feeling his arms wind around me. The TV show seemed to capture everyone's attention, even Jasper and Emmett came inside, still shoving each other playfully. We all watched, me being the only one that didn't know what they were saying. I had to judge by the movements and the type of music they played but even then, I still didn't entirely get it.

After a few minutes, someone thought to let me know that the people on the screen were speaking French. I had been sitting there trying to decide whether it was French or Italian and it was driving me crazy. But I found that even though I now knew what language it was, I still didn't know what the heck they were talking about.

I looked at Alice, about to ask if they could provide me with subtitles, when the small girl spoke to Edward in the same language.

My mouth dropped open and I stared blankly; Alice's voice made the French words sound absolutely beautiful. High, tinkling and heartbreakingly melodic; I wanted to hear her speak again, even if I had no idea what she was saying.

Edward laughed from behind me, stroking my arm with his thumb, before he answered her in a similar string of curling, dancing words.

I swear my heart stopped when he spoke; his velvet voice speaking low and strong, right in my ear. My head fell back and I shivered, goose bumps breaking out on my skin. Edward looked down at me, his eyes shining with curiosity. Jasper laughed from his spot beside Alice on the other couch while Emmett kept his eyes on the TV, sitting on the floor at Rosalie's feet.

"You okay, Bella?" I heard Jasper ask. I rolled my head around to look at him, my eyes glassy and my expression dazed.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Yeah, I'm good."

Esme giggled and looked over at us. "I think you dazzled her, Edward."

Edward beamed and stroked my cheek with his fingertips. "What's up, Bella?" he asked knowingly.

"You speak French?" I managed.

He nodded. "Alice roped us into going to France with her a few years ago. We'd gone before, but never for more than a few days. Esme had already gone many times with Carlisle and I'd been once or twice, but I hardly ever went into the city."

"That's because you used to be an emo," Emmett teased.

Edward rolled his eyes and continued with his story. "The first day we were there, I spent all my time listening to the language. I found it to have a sweet, sensual, seductive edge to it. By the time we got back to Forks, I was able to speak fluent French."

I smiled at him, absorbing more of his history. He leaned down and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth; I couldn't help but wonder if that was his favourite lip to kiss. Distantly, I realized we were kissing in front of his family, but they were completely absorbed by the TV. Or at least they were pretending to be. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and my heart skipped; thankfully, Edward pulled away before I could make an embarrassing noise. We watched the French show for a little while longer before Emmett complained and asked for sports.

I stayed at the Cullen house until it was dark. We spoke about all sorts of things - the countries they'd visited, historical events they'd witnessed, more embarrassing stories. Whatever they wanted to share, I was ready to listen. Edward decided to call it a night when I got so comfortable that I almost fell asleep. Esme hugged me close and told me to come back again soon. I soothed her, saying I would be back as soon as I could. Carlisle kissed my forehead, Jasper gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Rosalie gave me a timid hug, Emmett hugged me so hard I worried my ribs would collapse and Alice kissed both my cheeks and told me she would see me soon. I waved them all goodbye and then buried my face in Edward's shoulder when he slung me over his back and took off into the night.

The cool air was surprisingly pleasant as it whipped against my skin; icy and refreshing. Edward's run was smooth and unbroken; every now and again he would turn his head to the side so he could nuzzle into my hair.

Edward ran for what felt like hours, moving silently in the still night. I had never felt closer to him than I did in this moment. It was just us.

I could tell when he began to slow, he took longer strides to keep the same distance with each step, his muscles began to relax, his breathing became deeper and he held me closer. I squinted into the darkness, trying to see the edge of the thick forest and eventually, my eyes focused on the dull lights of the street that weaved through the drooping leaves. There were no lights on at my house and the cruiser wasn't there. Charlie was obviously still in La Push; my guess is that he had stayed for dinner.

Edward slowed to a walk as we broke free of the embracing trees and I immediately felt the loss of that peculiar intimacy and the biting wind on my cheeks. I could tell that my face was flushed from the run but I loved it. With me still on his back, Edward walked to the front door and grabbed the hidden key, turning his head to wink at me as he unlocked the door. He didn't turn any lights on, just walked straight up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room.

When Edward set me down, I arched my back to stretch all my muscles, raising my arms up and over my head, sighing contentedly. Edward stepped closer to me, the entire length of our bodies touching. His back was to my bed so I made him walk backwards, smiling when the backs of his knees hit the bed. He bent his legs and fell backwards, pulling me down with him. I landed on his chest and he laughed, rolling us over and smiling down at me. I shifted so that I was lying the right way and rested my head on the pillows, stretching my arms out toward him.

Edward smiled at me and the moonlight filtering in through my window illuminated his face so perfectly that my breath caught. "Come here," I breathed, desperate to hold him.

His golden eyes softened and he crawled to me, covering my body with his and resting his weight on his forearms so that he could settle over me properly. His legs twined with mine and I sighed happily. Edward ducked his head, nuzzling my nose with his in a sweet, playful gesture. I smiled at him and craned my neck so that our lips would meet. The room was silent apart from our breathing and the sounds our lips made as they met again and again.

When we broke apart so that I could breathe, Edward pressed his forehead to mine, staring straight into my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered, watching his golden eyes as he absorbed my words.

"Je t'aime, mon Bella," he replied quietly, and I relaxed against him, not understanding his words but feeling the emotion completely. "Vous êtes ma vie."

"More," I sighed, wrapping my arms tight around his back in an attempt to pull him closer. He settled more firmly against me, stroking my skin with his fingers as he spoke, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Vous ne savez pas combien de temps je vous ai attendu," he whispered passionately, and I shuddered in his arms.

I stretched up and kissed him again, taking his top lip between mine and letting him suck on my bottom lip. He groaned brokenly, his voice cracking and breaking off in a heavy gasp. He crushed me to him and I whimpered into his mouth, trailing my hands up toward his hair and fisting it in my hands. I realized that if our legs were not tangled together, mine would be wrapped around his hips.

We stopped so I could breathe again. As I gasped, Edward pressed his face against the skin of my neck, peppering kisses from my shoulder to my jaw, whispering "I love you" and repeating his earlier words between each one.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered again. I would never tire of telling him that.

"I love you, Bella. Mon coeur est à vous. Yours. My heart is yours."

I took a shuddering breath and cuddled closer to him. He kissed my forehead and rolled me onto my side, curving his body against my back and encasing as much of me as he could in his arms.

"Edward, today was… Unbelievable. Thank you," I said after we had been silent for a while.

"You're more than welcome, Bella," he replied, his voice was low, smooth, content. "If only you could have heard their thoughts; no one wanted you to leave." He paused and I heard him chuckle softly. "Et ainsi le lion est tombé amoureux de l'agneau."

I smiled and snuggled back against his chest, feeling him brush my hair away so that he could kiss the back of my neck. "Stay with me," I told him, feeling my eyelids grow heavy.

"I will, Bella. For the rest of eternity." He buried his face in my hair. "I love you."

* * *

**Translation: Une partie de la famille - "Part of the Family"**

**BWA: How's that for a surprise? Edward speaking French.  
Bella: -Swoons-  
Edward: Oh yeah, I've got a way with the ladies.  
Rosalie: -Shakes head- You're such an idiot.  
BWA: I have to say, I think that Bella meeting the family went pretty well.  
Jasper: Can we put Bella on the shopping list?  
Edward: -Whacks the back of Jasper's head-  
Jasper: Ow.  
BWA: Aw. Edward, be nice to Harpo.  
Edward: -Pokes tongue out-  
Alice: Where's Emmett?  
Emmett: -Walks in wearing his apron-  
Bella: -Gets up, looks at Edward and swoons again-  
BWA: Well, what did you think of this chapter? Like it? Want Emmett to make you a steak sandwich or something? Let me know!  
Edward: Reviews are love!  
Jasper: And we love you!  
Emmett: So leave us some love!  
BWA: And don't forget to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday!  
Bella: -Goes to talk but swoons again-  
Alice: -Carries Bella over to the couch- At least it won't hurt when she swoons again. I can't imagine it being very pleasant, repeatedly whacking your head on the floor.  
Edward: Welcome to Bella's life. -Chuckles-  
Alice: Smart ass.  
BWA: Um, Emmett? Are you wearing anything under your apron?  
Emmett: No.  
Everyone: -Stares-  
Rosalie: -Sings- You can leave your hat on..**

**French Translations:**

**Je t'aime, mon Bella - I love you, my Bella  
Vous êtes ma vie - You are my life  
Vous ne savez pas combien de temps je vous ai attendu - You do not know how long I have waited for you  
Mon coeur est à vous - My heart is yours (or "My heart is with you")  
Et ainsi le lion est tombé amoureux de l'agneau - And so the lion fell in love with the lamb  
**


	11. Grace d'économie

**Alice: Um... who wants to talk?  
Rosalie: Do you want to do it?  
Jasper: I'm feeling quite lost right about now.  
Edward: No kidding.  
Bella: Emmett, do you want to talk?  
Emmett: Sure. -Clears throat- Um, hey readers. How are you going?  
Alice: Pssst. -Whispers- Tell them why she's not here.  
Emmett: Oh yeah. Um, our lovely Elise isn't here because she's down in her room. We made her go and rest.  
Bella: She's got the flu. -Sad face-  
Alice: She left us some notes, though... she says... "Sorry I can't be here for this huge chapter. I'm serious, it's 14 pages long. Hopefully my crazy fic family are doing a good job of bringing you your regular dose of random hilarity."  
Edward: I'm sure she's proud.  
Alice: -Smiles- I'm guessing all the important stuff is to be said at the end of this chapter, so we'll refer to Elise's notes and get back to you.  
Emmett: Happy reading!**

**Edward: Back again.. um, Elise wanted to give a big thank you to her beta and big sister, Liz4 for, and I quote, "taking on this huge chapter and being such an awesome, squeeing, fangirl. I love you, sis!" Wait a minute... did she really write that? -Looks closer- There's white out on the paper... damn it, Jasper!  
Jasper: -Laughs-**

**Disclaimer: We all know who it belongs to... Give it a rest. **

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eleven  
Grace d'économie

After I met the Cullens, my life went from boring and uneventful to, well… not so boring and very eventful. After school and on weekends, I was either at my place with Edward or Alice or I was at the Cullens' playing video games with Emmett and Jasper, cooking with Esme, getting Carlisle to help me with my homework, watching movies with Alice and Rosalie and letting them try out different designs with my hair or hanging out with Edward up in his room.

Emmett and I had a habit of being a pair of morons when we were in the same room. Unfortunately, Esme taking Emmett and me to the shops with her when she went to stock up on food for me while Edward and Carlisle were doing something or other, was not a very wise decision.

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett called while we were in the dairy section. "What do you call cheese that isn't yours?" I stood and waited. "Nacho cheese!"

"Dear Pringles," I began while we were in the snacks aisle. "I can no longer fit my hand inside your tube of deliciousness."

"Oreo," Emmett said, taking one of the cookies out of the packet as we left the shop. "First you twist it, then… oh, it broke."

I'm pretty sure Esme pretended she didn't know us during that outing.

"Hey, Emmett?" I called, sitting with Edward on the couch one day in June. "Do you reckon if I looked, I'd find jizz in the dictionary?"

Emmett looked away from the TV and smirked at me. "Probably. Eddie's an English nerd, I'm sure he gets off on that shit."

Edward had rolled his eyes while Emmett and I howled with laughter.

I had never felt so at home before in my life. The Cullens were my family and to them, I was a daughter and a sister.

Unfortunately, they remembered my birthday.

Edward had picked me up early that morning, wishing me a happy birthday and giving me a rather fantastic birthday kiss. Charlie had bought me a gorgeous photo frame, shyly explaining that since I had been taking so many photos, I needed places to put them.

Charlie had taken to Edward quite well, shaking his hand when I first introduced Edward as my boyfriend. Then they had sat down and watched sports while I sat there shaking my head. Charlie was wrapped around Alice's little finger and he always looked forward to her visits. He liked the fact that I had some close girlfriends.

I almost pleaded with Edward and the rest of the Cullens to resist buying me presents. They were the best gift I could ever have been given, I insisted, but Edward was persistent. He wouldn't tell me what he had planned but swore that he didn't spend a cent, which was fine with me.

When he'd picked me up, Edward had asked what I wanted to do until it was time for my present from him. That's how I ended up sitting between his legs, my back against his chest, rummaging through another section of his CDs on the floor of his bedroom at ten o'clock in the morning.

Around my neck, I wore the delicate silver necklace that Esme and Carlisle had gotten me. Attached to the chain was an intricately designed butterfly with sapphires embedded in the wings; I didn't even want to think about how much it must have cost them.

Twined perfectly into my hair was the simple diamond encrusted hair clip that Rosalie had bought for me. Edward was overjoyed to see that Rose had warmed to me so easily; we were bonding, and I couldn't have been happier about it.

Jasper and Emmett gave me a joint gift; a book of one thousand and one perverted jokes. Of course, that meant that the three of us could be found in the lounge room for the first hour that I was there enjoying the book's epic pervertedness. At one point, I laughed so hard that I started crying. It made me happy to know that the two of them didn't spend more than fifteen dollars on me.

Alice, however, refused to give me my gift "before it was time to." I had a feeling that her gift had something to do with Edward's surprise. I would worry about that when I had to.

Edward's long fingers stroked the clip buried in my hair, his voice breaking the peaceful silence a few moments later. "It suits you, Bella," he said, his fingers leaving the clip to thread through my hair.

"I'm glad you think so," I replied, leaning back into him, resting my head on his shoulder and tilting it up to look at him. He smiled down at me and caught my lips in a soft kiss, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I dropped the CD I was holding and reached behind my head to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. He smiled against my lips and carefully parted them under his, letting his tongue glide into my mouth and flick against my top lip as he pulled away. I whimpered and leaned forward, catching his lips again in another quick kiss.

"Mon Bella doux," he sighed, kissing my temple as I turned back to the pile of CDs in front of me. "Vous êtes parfait."

I hummed quietly, closing my eyes as his smooth voice washed over me. I had asked Alice to teach me a certain phrase in French and I had only recently perfected it. It was a surprise that I had thankfully been able to keep from Edward and I couldn't wait to share it with him as I was very proud of myself.

Smiling happily, I looked down at the CD I had dropped. "Kisschasy," I murmured to myself. "Aren't they an Australian band?"

"Yes, they are," Edward replied, resting his chin on my shoulder so that he could see the cover art. "They also sound great live."

"Have you ever been to Australia?" I asked, curious. Australia was a country I had wanted to visit ever since I was a child. I wasn't sure why, there was just something about it that drew me in.

"A few times," he answered. "Emmett wanted to know what Kangaroo tasted like. We went all over, it's a great country."

I sighed. "I've always wanted to go to Australia."

"I'll take you," Edward whispered in my ear. "I promise."

I turned my head and smiled brightly at him and he kissed the tip of my nose, smiling when I giggled. I found the new Muse CD in the stack I had as well as a few other Australian bands. Eventually, I forgot about the CDs and just settled against Edward's chest, asking questions about his various trips to Australia.

Edward was in the middle of telling me about when they all went to the zoo when two quiet knocks came at the door.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward called with a roll of his eyes.

"Can I have her now? I need to get her ready," she called back.

I made a pathetic little whiney noise at Edward, pushing my bottom lip out. He smiled down at me and ran his fingertips over my lip before calling back to Alice. "Fine, but take it easy on her."

"Hooray!" she cried. The door opened and I giggled when she poked her head in the door, singing the Get Smart theme song and doing the gun motion with her hands.

"I have a weird family," I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes as Edward chuckled.

Alice poked her tongue out at me. "Come on, Bella. I promise I'll be gentle."

"Okay, okay," I grumbled playfully, getting up off the ground. I turned back to Edward and bent over so that I could kiss him firmly. I winked at him as I pulled away, and he waved as Alice all but dragged me out the door.

"I love you!" I called as we reached Alice's room.

He laughed.

When the bedroom door closed behind us, I turned to Alice who was bouncing on her toes. "So, what now?" I asked, pinching her nose.

"Now you get your present!" she cried gleefully. "You'll love it."

I grinned at her before she reached up to cover my eyes. "No peeking," she said sternly as she carefully led me forward. I heard the rustling of fabric and a satisfied sigh before Alice pulled her hand away. "Ta-da!" she cried. "Happy Birthday!"

I blinked to let my eyes re-adjust and then glanced down at the bed in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes locked onto my birthday present.

On the bed was a dress; a beautiful blue and green knee length, spaghetti strap dress. The straps were a soft, light green which blended into the darker green on the top of the dress, the material around the chest looked as though it would hug tight, but it pinched together just underneath the bust and flowed out in soft, rippling waves of light, layered material. The light-weighted skirt had a layer of the green material on the top which travelled around to the back but left the entire front completely blue. It was stunning.

"Oh, Alice," I breathed, reaching forward to stroke the material; it was even softer than it looked. "It's… it's… perfect." I looked at her. "Thank you."

She beamed at me before she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around me, giggling into my hair. "You're so much more than welcome, Bella," she laughed. "Now come on, you have to get ready!"

I whined in protest. "Why? I don't even know where I'm going."

"I do," she shot back. "And it is so worth the wait; besides, that's why they're called surprises," she teased, ruffling my hair. "You're not supposed to know."

Giving in, I shrugged and took the hand she offered to lead me into her ridiculously huge bathroom. She sat me down at the bench and grabbed her curling iron. "This won't take long at all."

And it didn't. The two of us chatted away as she attacked my hair with the curling iron and I watched in fascination as each twisting lock of hair fell over my shoulders. Alice had to slap my hands away because I kept playing with them. Once my hair was curled, she grabbed the clip that had been sitting on the bench and clipped a section of my hair together. She hummed in approval and spun the chair around so that I was facing her. I eyed the make-up brush in her hand with a nervous stare.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she soothed with a laugh. "I'll make it real light, just highlighting a few things."

"Not with pens I hope."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a moron."

I grinned at her, closing my eyes when she instructed me to do so the brush tickling my skin as she beautified me. I puckered my lips when I was told and looked up so she could do my eye makeup. We had a giggle when my eyes started watering. And while she may not have coloured me in with pen, she did use a pencil.

Eventually, she announced that I was finished and spun me back to the mirror. I took a few moments to steady myself, because she had spun me quite fast in her excitement. When I was able to focus without wanting to puke, I met my eyes in the mirror.

It was almost impossible to tell that Alice had put makeup on me. If you looked closely enough, you could see the dark outlines around my eyes, and the fact that my eyelashes were that little bit thicker and darker. My lips were a deeper red and my cheeks were slightly flushed, even though I wasn't blushing. But it was light and natural looking, just as she had promised.

"I wasn't sure about the blush," Alice said as she danced back into her room to retrieve something. "You know, since you blush a lot anyway. But I thought a little bit wouldn't hurt."

"It looks, _I _look beautiful, Alice. Thank you," I breathed, reaching out to touch my reflection's fingertips as she reached out in tandem.

"Bella, would you stop thanking me?" she replied with a laugh. "You're my sister, you'll get used to this."

I turned to watch as Alice skipped back into the bathroom, a pair of white ballet flats in her hands. "I think we'll work our way up to the heels."

I sighed in relief, watching as she bent down to slip them onto my feet. "You are a life saver, Alice Cullen. It would suck if I injured myself tonight."

She grinned at me. "Don't worry about it. Besides, if you did fall, I'd see it before it happened." She tapped her temple. "I looked ahead and realized that these were the safer option. Anyway, Edward will be there to catch you, thought I don't think he's going to let go of you at all tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that a hint? If it was, you gave absolutely nothing away, which means you suck."

Jasper laughed from downstairs.

Alice giggled and patted my leg. "Okay, you're done." She smiled brightly at me. "Ready for the big reveal?"

I nodded, ready to be back with Edward. "I sure am." I reached for one of the loose curls, smirking when Alice slapped my hand away again.

She reached out and helped me up, brushing a few stray locks of hair away from my face before she kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful." Leading me to the door, she stopped just before we got out into the hallway. "Oh, and again, Happy Birthday, Bella."

I smiled at her and took a deep breath before we stepped out into the hallway, chatting quietly as we walked across the hall and down the staircase. All the Cullens were waiting down the bottom, but I focused on Edward and no one else.

He had his back to me but I could still see that he was dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt, his hair still in its wild disarray. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be able to see his face.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice let go of my arm and danced over to Jasper. "Okay, Edward, you can look now."

Edward spun so fast that the movement didn't exist in my perception, but my heart began to race when I met his wide golden eyes. He looked so beautiful, so perfect.

So mine.

"My God…" he breathed, stepping forward slowly, extending his arms slightly, almost as though he was afraid to touch me. "Bella? Is that really you?"

I nodded, closing the small distance between us and pressing myself against him. "It's me."

His head dropped down onto my shoulder and he inhaled deeply, tilting his head so that he could press his lips to my neck. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, feeling as though we were two puzzle pieces that had finally been connected. With Edward, I was home.

"Vous me laissez essoufflé," he whispered in my ear, and I shivered. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much."

"I know," I breathed. "I love you, too."

"Aw," Esme cooed. We turned to look at her and she laughed. "I'm sorry, that was just too cute."

I blushed a little, and Edward hugged me closer. Carlisle walked over to us, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder and kissing my forehead. "We wish you two all the best for tonight, and Bella-" I looked up at him. "You look beautiful; we're so lucky to have you."

I sniffed and stepped away from Edward's arms so that I could bury my face in Carlisle's chest. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. I felt another pair of arms wind around me, then another, and another, and another. Soon enough, I was being embraced by the entire Cullen family.

"Feel the love!" Emmett cried, breaking our tender silence.

"Okay, who touched my butt?" Alice whined.

Unable to help it, I started giggling; eventually, we all stepped back and I was straight back in Edward's arms. He looked out the window at the sun which was beginning to disappear behind the sprinkling of clouds, letting the world know it was about to go and take a rest.

"Time to go," he whispered in my ear, hugging me gently around the waist. I smiled up at him and said my goodbyes to the others before we headed out the door to his Volvo.

"You know," I began as he got in the car. "Now that I'm eighteen, you need to do what I tell you, because I'm older."

He laughed and took my hand as he started the car. "I don't think so, Bella. I'm 108."

"Yes," I teased. "But, everyone thinks you're seventeen, and I'm now eighteen, so that means I'm older. Suck it up, princess. I win."

He grinned at me, rolling his eyes. "I'm only giving in because it's your birthday."

"Success!" I cried.

"I knew it was you," he said to himself. "You're so heartbreakingly beautiful, but you're still you."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. I pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed his palm. "I'm always me, no matter how I look."

"Vous êtes mon tout," he sighed, squeezing my hand as he returned his gaze to the road.

The drive passed by in a comfortable silence. Edward and I stole glances at each other and sometimes Edward would raise my hand to his mouth so that he could kiss my skin. At random intervals, one of us would speak. I asked Edward whether he had written any new compositions lately – I had been pleasantly surprised when I found out he could play the piano – to which he said he had and would show me soon enough. He finished his zoo story just as we entered Port Angeles.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking out the window to the colourful sky. The sun was just about to set.

Edward grinned at me as he parked the car in a secluded space near a pretty little park. I unclipped my seatbelt as the engine shut off, watching as Edward hopped out and jogged around the car to open my door and help me out. Without warning, he turned me around so that my back was to him and covered my eyes with a soft scarf, tying it up around the back of my head.

"Edward, what…?"

"Relax, sweetheart," he soothed me. "This is a surprise, remember?" I felt his lips touch the soft spot behind my right ear and I shuddered, tilting my head back against his shoulder. He chuckled and took my hand, slowly and carefully leading me forward.

I tried to catch different sounds as we walked; I heard children giggling and squealing, feet slapping against the ground at all different speeds, people talking on phones, the breeze, chattering voices, the soft noises of the water, the sound of wood under my feet, and Edward's steady breathing.

"Are we there yet?" I asked after a few minutes of walking.

Edward laughed under his breath. "Yes, Bella. We're here."

"Does that mean I can take the blindfold off?" I asked, excited.

"I was hoping to do that," he answered, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh," I squeaked. The suspense was killing me. "Okay then, go ahead."

Edward's cool lips touched my shoulder and then my hair as he loosened the scarf and gently pulled it away. "Happy Birthday, Bella," he whispered.

My eyes opened as the scarf disappeared and I gasped at the sight that greeted me.

We were on the boardwalk, overlooking the lake, and a small stage was set up a short distance away, leaving a space that could only be a dance floor. Above our heads were thousands of twinkle lights. I don't know how anyone had managed to tie them up, but they created a beautiful web design - some hung down in strands and others curled and twisted as they sparkled like raindrops when they catch the light just right.

"Oh, Edward…" I gasped. My left hand came up to cover my mouth as my eyes filled with tears. "You did this for me?" I asked in a quiet voice.

I met Edward's golden eyes and watched as they softened. He reached up and took my face in his hands. "Of course." He smiled and kissed away my tears before they could fall too far. "Why are you crying, beautiful?"

"Because I'm happy," I managed, sniffling a little as I laughed in disbelief. "This is all so stunning."

He smiled brightly at me. "I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Bella. I want to make you happy."

"You do," I told him. "You make me so happy, Edward."

He took a shaky breath and bent his head down, bumping his nose against mine, smiling softly at me. "I love you."

I smiled, blinking away the last of my tears. "I love you, too," I replied, stretching up on my toes to kiss him tenderly. He still cradled my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking against my cheeks. As we pulled away, a harmonica and an acoustic guitar started to play in perfect harmony. I looked towards the stage to see the band playing, their happy, bright eyes resting on us. I turned back to Edward and smiled, thoroughly confused.

"Danse avec moi, Bella," he said, watching as my brows pushed together. I still didn't get it. He chuckled and began leading me out into the open space between us and the band. "Dance with me."

My eyes widened but I followed. Normally, I don't dance, but tonight, in this beautiful setting, on the boardwalk by the river at sunset, under a canopy of twinkling lights with such soothing music playing, it seemed like a sin not to.

When we reached the middle of the dance floor, Edward turned and wrapped his arms around me. I reached up and locked my arms around his neck and he ducked his head so our foreheads touched. Smiling brightly at me, he pulled me closer so that my head rested on his chest and his cheek pressed against my hair.

_I got you  
__You know I heard you say  
__You blossomed, into a beautiful day  
__Your sunlight, keeps shining on my face  
__And I would see it, even in deep outer space_

I smiled as I listened to the words while Edward led me in small circles, holding me as close as he could, swaying and twirling slowly, all the while singing the words softly in my ear.

_And all in time, I know I'll see you again and again  
__And every night, I'm gonna hold you and hold you and then  
__Before the light I will rescue and then we'll begin  
__To start it all over again_

I craned my neck as we swayed, pressing my lips to his jaw and whispering my love for him as the singing stopped for a few moments. I felt him smile against my hair.

_I love it  
__And how you clear my way  
__You guide me  
__Into a brand new day  
__In your eyes  
__You know I've found my place  
__I see you  
__You are my saving grace_

"Ma grace d'économie," he whispered in my ear, kissing my temple. My heart fluttered at the words; I had a feeling that this time, I knew what they meant.

_And all in time, I know I'll see you again and again  
__And every night, I'm gonna hold you and hold you and then  
__Before the light I will rescue and then we'll begin  
__To start it all over again_

I couldn't help but think of how he would sneak into my room every night and hold me as I fell asleep, whispering to me and kissing whatever skin he could reach. I shivered, feeling the love we had for each other whispering and flowing between us. I hugged myself to him and he squeezed me in response.

_Don't ever wanna miss you  
__Don't ever wanna forget you  
__The way you are  
__Today_

I smiled; I didn't want to forget it either, I didn't want to forget tonight, how he felt in my arms, how his voice sounded as he sang in my ear, how the different lights reflected off his face, how much love I saw in his eyes, how much he meant to me. How much I meant to him. How perfect this moment was.

_And all in time, I'm gonna see you again and again  
__And every night, I'm gonna hold you and hold you and then  
__Before the light I will rescue and then we'll begin  
__To start it all over again_

Edward and I slowly stopped dancing as the music faded out, and we heard the distant clapping and cheering of the local onlookers. But even with all the noise and potential distractions, we didn't tear our eyes away from each other.

"Thank you," I whispered, stretching up on my toes so that I could kiss the tip of his nose.

"I love you," he replied softly, lifting me slightly off the ground so that he could kiss me tenderly. I held his face in my hands as we kissed, his arms holding me close, his fingers gently stroking my skin as he lowered me back to the ground. I heard catcalls and cheers again as we parted. This time, I glanced over my shoulder to see a large group of people watching us with wide smiles.

Embarrassed, I buried my face in Edward's chest as he chuckled in my ear. He motioned to the band that started playing again. One by one, the crowd joined us, couples dancing to the music that filled the space around us. After waving to the band, Edward and I began to walk slowly back down the boardwalk, our joined hands swinging slightly in the small space between us.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, watching me closely. The sun had only just disappeared over the horizon, the colourful lights fading as the moon came out of hiding to play its part in the beautiful, endless cycle.

"I'm feeling…" I took a few moments to try and find the right word. "Alive."

He laughed softly, reaching up with his free hand to stroke my pink cheeks. "You look alive, too."

I grinned at him, turning my head to the side to kiss his hand. "Where to now? I don't think I'm ready to go home." Charlie knew I was going to be out most of the night and he had wished me a Happy Birthday earlier this morning. Charlie wasn't a big fan of public displays of affection.

"That, ma petite chèrie, is also a surprise," he answered, leading me back towards the car.

"What is it with you Cullens and surprises?" I teased, pretending to look frustrated.

Edward laughed loudly and pulled me close to his side, kissing my temple. He was still chuckling when we reached the car. Instead of opening the door and jogging around to his side of the car, Edward turned me so that I was facing away from him and once again tied the scarf around my head for the second time.

"Edward," I whined. Now I was doing it on purpose just to bug him, and he knew it.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "Shush, my love. It's worth the wait, trust me."

"I do," I answered, smiling happily.

Edward sighed quietly and turned me around again and I gasped when he pushed me back against the car door. It was a whole new experience when you couldn't see anything. I shivered when his cold lips touched my shoulder and worked their way up my neck to my lips.

"You don't even realize how beautiful you look tonight, Bella," he whispered in my ear, nuzzling his cheek against mine. I breathed his name and he shuddered. "Votre voix est la mélodie la plus douce." I had no idea what he said, but the sound of his voice made it beautiful.

His hand came up to cradle my neck as my head fell back, my chest heaving as he took my breath away. He kissed my left cheek, my nose, my right cheek, my forehead and then my scarf-covered eyelids before he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and parted my lips, offering my bottom lip to him which he gratefully sucked into his mouth. I whimpered quietly and he stepped forward, pressing his body to mine, running his tongue along my bottom lip before he pulled it into his own mouth once more. Overwhelmed, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He gasped brokenly into my mouth, the sound cracking with lust, before he pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the cool air, bending my neck back onto the roof of the car, feeling his hand against my skin still supporting me.

"Okay," he sighed against my skin. "We need to go. Otherwise, I'm going to drive you back home and have my way with you."

I laughed, knowing that I would agree to it without hesitation if that's what he wanted.

Gathering me in his arms, he pulled me to his chest and kissed my hair before he opened my door and lowered me onto the seat. I turned my head in his direction and smiled gratefully at him, taking a steadying breath as soon as my door closed.

He quickly got in the car, took my hand, and sped away from Port Angeles. I smiled as I remembered dancing with him no more than ten minutes ago. I had never felt so cherished before in my life.

We were close to being completely silent on the way to the second surprise destination, only breaking the silence every now and again to whisper our love for each other. Edward would kiss my hand from time to time. After a while, I simply leaned my head back against the headrest and replayed the night's most recent events in my mind. When Edward began humming the song we had danced to, I knew he was doing the same thing.

Eventually, we came to a stop and Edward got out of the car. When he opened my door and helped me out, I tried to listen for anything that would give away our location but I heard nothing but the gentle breeze and the occasional call of the local birds as they settled in for the night.

"Yeah, okay," I muttered to myself after a few seconds of concentrating on the different sounds. "I have no idea where we are."

"Good," he replied.

Without warning, he grabbed my arms and swung me onto his back. Out of habit, I wrapped my legs around his hips and buried my face in his neck, my arms hooked around his chest. He laughed at how easy this was for us now after all the times he had taken me running with him. Emmett took me running sometimes, and safe to say that while I felt a little sick after the first one, I absolutely loved running with Emmett now. Jasper and I went together every now and again as well. He liked to dart all over the place late at night and I was absolutely terrified the first time. I always liked running with Edward the best.

I felt Edward's cool fingers on my bare legs, wrapping around my calves. "Ready, sweetheart?" he asked.

I nodded against his neck.

Then he was running.

For some reason, the way he ran, the certain twists and turns he took, where he slowed and where he sped up, was incredibly familiar. I found myself trying to match this pattern with another, but I had never paid that much attention on any of our previous journeys, though it did remind me of the first time we had run together. After a while, however, I gave up and just enjoyed the rush.

After an almost endless stretch of time, he began to slow and I felt the familiar tingling in my stomach as he made his way down a gentle slope. Recognition began to tug at my thoughts, but I just couldn't remember, it had been too long since he had run in this pattern. The fact that he hadn't stopped stroking the bare skin of my legs didn't help any.

The whistling rush of the wind in my ears and the cool bite of it against my cheeks that whipped my hair out behind me suddenly stopped as Edward came to a standstill. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts, coming back to the present. That would have been much easier if I knew where we were.

"Am I allowed to take the blindfold off now?" I asked impatiently, stroking my fingers through Edward's hair as he stood there.

"Maybe you should get down first?" He twisted his words up so they sounded like a question. Giggling, I slipped off his back, landing on my feet with a low thud. Edward's cool hands grabbed my arms and I jumped a little; I had thought he was still standing in front of me.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded excitedly.

I heard him chuckle before his gentle fingers undid the scarf, pulling it slowly away from my face. I blinked when I regained my sight, gasping at the second surprise Edward had planned for me.

It seemed as though twinkle lights were the theme for the night, for they were wrapped loosely around two strong, lively trees. They were the very same trees we had visited six months ago, a time that already seemed like another life.

Instead of the trees being complete opposites, one dead and one alive, they now matched. Both stood tall and strong, covered in beautiful green leaves that shivered and swayed in the gentle breeze. They really did match Edward and me; both alive and in love, equals in that respect. We stood together, two people that had become one. Forever side by side.

Completely in awe of the two trees, it took me a few minutes to realize there was a little set-up on the part of the hill between the trees where the slope evened out some. There was a small blanket between them, a picnic basket sitting off to the side, and a few comfortable looking pillows scattered around.

"Edward," I sighed. "It's beautiful."

While the scene before me was absolutely breathtaking, the man behind me was too beautiful for words and I couldn't stand to go another second without looking at him. I turned around and met Edward's smiling eyes. He looked so happy as he gazed at me with awe and affection in his eyes before he bent down and kissed me softly, pulling back and leading me to the blanket.

"I'm guessing Alice was involved?" I questioned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist something like this.

Edward grinned at me as we sat down across from each other. "Of course," he answered simply before grabbing the basket behind him. "Hungry?"

The sudden low rumble of my stomach answered his question and we both laughed.

After rummaging around for a few moments, Edward pulled out a covered bowl, setting it down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he pulled out a bottle of water and set it down next to the bowl. He laughed at the water bottle, knowing how I liked simple things. When he pulled the cover off the bowl, I leaned forward excitedly, peeking over the rim to see what was inside.

"Strawberries!" I cried happily, throwing my hands up above my head. Looking closer at the tiny fruits, I saw the light reflect of the tiny sugar crystals on them; Esme always did that when I asked for strawberries, coated them with sugar and put them in the fridge. I was ecstatic.

Edward smiled, watching as I pulled a strawberry from the bowl and bit down on it. I felt the cool fruit juice dribble down from my lips, almost at my chin when Edward leaned forward and caught it with the tip of his tongue. I was grateful for the fact that I had swallowed my bite already because I sucked in a sharp breath, my head tipping back a little as Edward followed the trail of juice with his tongue before he reached my mouth, pressing his lips to mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth.

Edward and I only ever kissed like this when we were alone because we both knew that once tongues were involved, we were goners.

Living up to that statement, I threw my arms around Edward's neck and ran my tongue alongside his, hearing him groan into my mouth before he lowered me onto the ground, settling his body over mine and kissing me wildly. My hands made their way to his hair, letting the soft strands slide between my fingers. Edward pulled away when my heartbeat stuttered, kissing up and down my neck.

Edward smiled against my lips when I pulled him back up for another kiss. "What about the strawberries?" he asked when I pulled away to breathe.

"Screw the strawberries," I answered breathily, slipping my tongue past his lips.

Eventually, we got back to the strawberries. I sat between Edward's legs, my back to his chest as he fed me the strawberries, one by one, until I complained that if I ate another one I would burst. We then moved so that we were lying down, tangled together. Our legs were twined and I had my head on his chest while his hands stroked my skin and my hair. We searched for constellations in the clear sky, laughing at the ones we made up.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as the breeze skimmed over us. I shook my head; the breeze was surprisingly pleasant, not warm but not freezing either.

He cuddled me closer, his fingers brushing across my shoulder before skimming down my arm, drawing intricate patterns on my skin. I smiled and snuggled closer into his chest. We lay there in silence for a few more minutes before my voice broke the peaceful quiet.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, my lips brushing against his shirt, my warm breath whooshing over his chest.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

I paused, wondering whether it was strange to ask this question. "What drew you to me in the first place? Why did you take the time to get to know me?"

He was silent for a while and I propped myself up with my hand, nervously peeking up at his face. He looked incredibly confused.

"What made you ask that, Bella?" he questioned, tracing the shape of my lips with his fingers.

I shrugged, not entirely sure myself. "Tell me?"

A smile twitched on his lips as he nodded slightly. "When I saw you that first day at school, your eyes… Bella, you don't know how they affected me. I didn't know you, but in that moment I felt as though I did. I felt like I'd known you my whole life, and that's a very long time." I managed a quiet giggle, hanging on his every word, cherishing the few moments he let me see inside his head.

"I loved watching your facial expressions; you always pulled a face that gave your emotions away." He smiled, stroking my cheek. "Honestly, I can't pin point one thing that drew you to me, because it was you as a whole. It was you, Bella. Just you." He paused for a moment, looking up at the stars. "You are my life, Bella. My everything." He sat up and pulled me so that I was straddling his hips. Smiling softly, he rested his forehead against mine. "Avec vous je suis maison." I raised an eyebrow at him, confused. He cradled my face in his hands, translating his words in a quiet voice. "With you I am home."

Overwhelmed with love for him, my eyes filled with tears and I hiccupped, tilting my head up to kiss him tenderly. His lips parted and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, twisting it with mine in a soft, gentle dance.

To begin with, Edward hadn't been sure we were able to kiss this way, but Carlisle had assured him that it was perfectly fine. His venom didn't affect me at all.

Edward felt the warmth of my tears as they rolled down my cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumbs when they were in reach. I took soft, shuddering breaths every now and again, never pulling away completely, his lips always brushing mine. A quiet whimper, gasp or moan would pierce the quiet night in short bursts and we held each other close, a tangle of limbs as we tried our best to convey our love for each other. It was nearly impossible. No words could describe it, and sometimes actions didn't suffice.

But it was in our eyes.

And our hearts.

And that's all that mattered.

After another hour of lying there, the two beautiful trees standing beside us, Edward decided that it was time to take me home.

There was no blindfold this time, I had to see him. He held my hand tightly between us, tracing small circles on my skin. I leaned over the console to rest my head on his shoulder and every now and again he would kiss my hair, whisper to me in French, and tell me he loved me.

He zipped around the car to help me out when we got to Charlie's, wrapping his arm around my waist and keeping me pressed close to his side as we made our way to the door. The lights were still on, signaling that Charlie was still up.

The sound of the TV floated down the hall as we stepped inside and Charlie's deep chuckles accompanied the noise. He was obviously watching a comedy show since nothing interesting was ever on this late at night.

"That you, kids?" he called, knowing Edward would be with me.

"Yeah, it's us," I replied, walking slowly down the hallway with Edward.

Charlie peeked over his shoulder at us as we walked into the longue room, smiling brightly as he spoke. "How was your night?"

"Fantastic," I said happily. "We went to Port Angeles."

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered. "But now I'm absolutely wiped." I walked over to the couch and kissed my father's cheek. "Thank you for the frames, Dad."

"No worries, Bella," he said, blushing a little. "You look absolutely beautiful," he muttered, the affection in his tone making me smile brightly.

I turned back to Edward, taking his outstretched hand before we made our way to the door.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Edward called, his eyes on my face.

"Night, Edward."

We stepped outside and I sighed, tipping my head back and letting the refreshing night air wrap around me. Edward smiled and pulled me close, his eyes shining. "I'll be back in half an hour," he whispered.

"I'll be waiting," I replied, hugging myself to his chest. "I love you, Edward."

His arms tightened around me before he pulled away and kissed the tip of my nose. "Je t'aime, mon Bella," he whispered. "I won't be long."

I smiled at him, stretching up on my toes to kiss him softly before he pulled away, stroking my cheek lovingly before turning and walking back to his car. He winked at me as he pulled out of the driveway and I giggled as I made my way back inside.

I said goodnight to Charlie before I wandered upstairs to take a shower. I took the clip out of my hair, took my necklace off and kicked my shoes off my feet when I popped into my room on the way to the shower. I laid my dress out on the bench before I stepped into the shower and freshened up.

I must have been in the shower longer than I thought, because Edward was stretched out on my bed when I made it back to my room. His eyes travelled from my feet to my face, skimming over the towel I had wrapped around me.

"Look away," I teased with a wink. "I need to protect the innocence of your eyes."

He laughed quietly, turning his head away from me and gazing out the window. I did my best to change without dropping my towel, but I realized that I had to put it down to put my shirt on. It wasn't all that cold outside so I had opted for a pair of black boy shorts and a grey spaghetti strap singlet. Peeking over my shoulder, I saw Edward watching me from the corner of his eyes. I laughed and dropped my towel, watching as his eyes popped wide and his breath came out in a rush. Once I had pulled my shirt over my head, I ruffled my hair with the towel and quickly brushed it before hopping onto the bed with him.

"You are such a tease," he groaned as he buried his face in my neck, peppering kisses on my skin.

I shrugged and pulled his face up to mine, pressing my lips to his, whimpering when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hand ran down my side before wrapping around my calf, a low gasp hissing past my lips as he hitched my leg over his hips.

My head fell back when he pulled away to let me breathe and he kissed down my throat, sucking lightly on my collarbones. My chest heaved as I pulled in shaky, panting breaths. Edward's hand moved from my leg up to the small of my back where he pulled me closer, our hips bumping together. I moaned, low and strong, in the back of my throat and the sound made Edward tremble heavily against me, his sharp hiss of an exhale cracking and stuttering.

Worked up and completely insatiable, we both stopped and tangled ourselves together. Edward took heaving breaths, burying his face in my hair as I gasped into the crook of his neck. He rubbed his hand against my back as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're too tempting for your own good, Bella," Edward breathed when we finally relaxed.

"Look who's talking," I shot back breathily, dazed and sleepy.

He chuckled and encased me in his arms. "Go to sleep, my sweet girl."

I smiled, snuggling my face closer to his neck. "I love you," I sighed, letting myself drift off.

He kissed my hair. "I love you." Silence followed before he whispered into the still night, "Avec vous je suis maison."

* * *

**Translation: Grace d'économie - "Saving Grace"**

**Emmett: You know what I've always wanted to do?  
Jasper: What?  
Emmett: I've always wanted to jump into a taxi and say, "FOLLOW THAT CAR!"  
Alice: Um, Emmett? You did that three years ago, when we were in San Fransisco and Edward drove off with your wallet in his car.  
Emmett: Oh yeah, I remember that.  
Rosalie: -Looks at notes- Okay, Elise wanted us to let you know that the song used in this chapter was "Saving Grace by Pete Murray" and you can listen to it and see Bella's dress over on her blog.  
Bella: Was that everything?  
Rosalie: I think so.  
Alice: I hate it when I get crumbs in my bra.  
Jasper: -Raises eyebrow- Thanks for sharing, sweetie?  
Alice: Sorry... I thought we should ramble a bit more.  
Emmett: -Looks back through his old school reports- Me fail English? That's unpossible!  
Bella: -Laughs-  
Edward: Okay, time to sign off?  
Jasper: Sure is.  
Alice: Reviews are love!  
Rosalie: And we love you!  
Emmett: So leave us some love?  
Bella: And don't forget to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday!  
Edward: It says here that readers should check the blog over the weekend, too, because something exciting is supposed to be happening. I wonder what it is...?  
Alice: You know what it is, mind reader.  
Edward: -Grins-  
Emmett: Alright, we're outta here. Hopefully Elise will be back and flu-free for the next chapter. Fingers crossed!  
Jasper: We fail without her around.  
Bella: No kidding. Edward put his shoes on the wrong feet this morning.  
Edward: -Shakes head- We're so dysfunctional.**

**French Translations:**

**Mon Bella doux - My sweet Bella  
Vous êtes parfait - You are perfect  
Vous me laissez essoufflé - You leave me breathless  
Vous êtes mon tout - You are my everything  
Danse avec moi - Dance with me  
Ma grace d'économie - My saving grace  
ma petite chèrie - My small darling  
Votre voix est la mélodie la plus douce - Your voice is the sweetest melody (sweetest or softest)  
Avec vous je suis maison - With you I am home  
**


	12. Repére numéro un

**BWA: And we're b-  
Edward: TEAM EDWARD!  
BWA: Would you... -Shakes head-  
Edward: -Smiles innocently-  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
BWA: Okay, let's try again. I'm back from my Cullen-demanded bed rest. You guys manage okay without me?  
Rosalie: I like to think that we did well.  
BWA: Good. -Smiles-  
Charlie: -Runs past- It's time to make the doughnuts, dear god, it's time to make the doughnuts. -Flails-  
Bella: Cops get scary on their lunch break.  
BWA: -Laughs-  
Alice: Should we go and help?  
BWA: Probably.  
-No one moves-  
Jasper: God, we're so lazy.  
BWA: Well, since we can't be bothered to do anything else, we should let you read. This a big chapter for Bella, Eddie and little Alice.  
Bella: We're graduating!  
Edward: -Grumbles- For the fifteenth time.  
Jasper: -Pulls faces behind Edward's back-  
Edward: Watch it, Harpo.  
BWA: -Laughs-**

**Big thanks to beta and big sister, Liz4. This was the first chapter she hadn't read and thankfully she liked it. Woo hoo! It even reminded her of her graduation. Sorry for bringing back those horrible school-related memories. -Shudders- I love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. -Flips everyone the bird- **

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter Twelve  
Repére numéro un_**

"Where's the time gone?" I asked as Edward, Alice and I pulled up at school one morning.

"It hasn't gone anywhere," Alice replied. "You've just been distracted by Edward and his family's awesomeness."

Edward rolled his eyes as I giggled, smiling at me before he got out of the car and jogged around to get my door, as usual. I kissed his cheek when I was standing beside him and he sighed happily, gently stroking my cheek.

It was the Monday of the last week of school and I still couldn't quite believe it. I was five days away from finishing school for good. The school year had been pretty uneventful. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all graduated the previous year so it was now only Edward, Alice and me. Photos of my vampire family were scattered around my room, their smiling faces reflecting back at me whenever I looked around.

Rosalie, who had been a little shy when we first met, was now around all the time and we got along beautifully. The two of us, along with Alice and occasionally Esme, would sit around and watch movies all day if we had no other plans. Every now and again, I would relent and let the two of them take me shopping; surprisingly enough, it wasn't so bad.

Jasper and I hung out when we could, relaxing on the grass in the backyard and finding pictures in the clouds as they floated past. Carlisle chuckled whenever he passed us. Other times, the two of us had Xbox battles with Emmett and Edward. I generally got my ass handed to me, but I was getting better!

Esme and I would spend a lot of our time together cooking meals for me whenever I stayed over. Sometimes we'd look through furniture catalogues whenever someone broke something. Renee had come to visit at one point during the year and she absolutely adored the Cullens.

"_Well, sweetie, it seems like you're very happy here," she had said as I drove her to the airport. Phil was busy back in Florida playing ball and hadn't been able to make the trip. "As for Edward… has he gotten in your pants yet?"_

"_Mum!" I cried, shocked. "Does that matter?"_

_She shrugged. "No, but let me be the first to say that you're an idiot for going this long without having some fun with him."_

_I banged my head on the steering wheel. The horn beeped._

_Renee laughed at me. "I can tell you now, Bella. He wants it just as much as you do."_

I knew Edward wanted it as much as I did. There would always be at least one night each week when he'd come in through my window where we would get carried away to the point that we'd have to force ourselves to stop before we made a noise to attract Charlie to my bedroom door.

I wanted him, but I wanted him when the time was right.

Safe to say, the wait was killing me.

"Hello?" A pale hand waved in front of my face, bringing me back to the present. I looked at Edward with wide, surprised eyes. I hadn't realized I'd spaced out. "There you are," he laughed. "What's going on in there?" he asked, tapping my forehead.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," I teased, poking my tongue out at him. If we had been alone, he would have caught my tongue between his lips before I could blink, but we had to be careful out in public - we didn't want to attract _that _much attention.

"Okay, losers," Alice spoke up. "I need to get to class, I'll catch you later." She blew us a kiss and danced toward her home class.

"Come on, sweetheart," Edward urged, lacing our fingers together before he led me down to our classroom.

English passed in a blur; since it was our last week and exams were over, we had no work to do. The teachers talked about college and all of the opportunities out there but I pretty much blocked them out. I wasn't sure what was going to happen once school was finished, but I knew it would involve the Cullens.

"I still can't believe that we graduate on Friday," Angela muttered to herself at lunch, sitting next to Alice and across the table from Edward and me. "I still remember my first day of school; twelve years seemed like so long."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Alice replied. "I guess time flies when you're having fun."

I snorted. "Oh yeah, because school is the epitome of fun." I made a gagging sound which evoked laughter from everyone.

"So, what are your plans once we're thrown out into the real world, Bella?" Angela asked me, genuinely interested. Other than the Cullens, Angela was my best friend.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think I want to take some time off to relax; I might see about getting a job somewhere local to make sure I have some money."

Edward rolled his eyes.

Angela nodded. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I might apply for a job in Seattle. I really want to travel." She shook her head. "There's so much out there, I wouldn't know where to start."

I smiled. "Make sure you send me postcards, okay?"

She grinned widely. "Duh."

I had Algebra with Jessica after lunch and we chatted happily throughout the lesson while the teacher regaled us with tales from his school days. Jessica was looking into a hair and beauty course in Seattle. She told me that she had considered journalism for a while, but she still hadn't made a final decision.

Biology was after that lesson; Edward and I sat at our usual table, hands clasped between us as Mr. Banner went on about this, that and the other. I was happy to know that he had taken on senior Biology this year as he had managed to make this year as enjoyable and interesting as the previous year I always kept up with my classes, thanks to Edward and his brain full of little fun facts.

The week passed much in the same fashion. I would go to my classes and talk to my friends, during lunch breaks I would hang out with Angela, Edward and Alice and occasionally Mike and Jess would join us. The two of them had been dating for a while now and tended to disappear together whenever they weren't in classes.

Thursday afternoon, Alice and Rosalie demanded I go shopping with them.

"Help me!" I squeaked playfully, clinging to Edward as Alice stood in the doorway of the Cullen house, her hands on her hips and a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Honestly, Bella. We're not going to be gone long; you just need an outfit for tomorrow," she explained.

"Yeah, I mean, you only get to graduate as a human once," Rosalie added, ruffling Edward's hair and pinching my nose as she walked past.

The Cullens were perfectly fine with me becoming a vampire; there was no set date, no deadline to worry about, it was just something we knew was going to happen in the future. It would happen when we were all ready, there was no rush.

"That's true," I replied. "Does that mean that this is the only time you'll take me shopping?"

Alice snorted. "You wish, now come on."

I looked up at Edward, pushing my bottom lip out in a pout. He chuckled. "You're such a dork." I smiled and he bent down, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I gasped and fisted my hands in his hair as he smiled against my lips and lifted me slightly off the ground, kissing me gently before he set me back on the ground. "Go on, it won't be too bad."

"Thank you!" Alice cried, happy to have someone backing her up. "Now hurry up and get your butt in the car. I would like to get you back before midnight."

I rolled my eyes before hugging Edward close, whispering my love for him in his ear. He kissed my temple, told me he loved me, and ushered me out the door. I waved at him, hopping into the back seat of Alice's newly acquired Porsche. As Alice sped out of the driveway, I looked out the back window and blew Edward a kiss.

My phone beeped in my pocket as we made it onto the freeway.

_I miss you already._

I smiled and quickly typed my response.

_I know. I miss you, too. Hopefully Alice won't keep me out too late; I already miss being wrapped in your arms. Go play Xbox with the boys. I'll see you later. I love you._

His response was almost immediate.

_I love you, too, ma __petite chèrie. Have fun._

I smiled, turning my head to look out the window, watching as the trees whipped past us.

Eventually, we made it to Seattle. Why Rosalie and Alice wanted to shop in Seattle the day before graduation was beyond me, but the drive took less than half the time it would for a normal person with the way Alice drove. I hoped we wouldn't be here for too long as I knew I was going to need my sleep tonight.

Alice found a spot and parked the car in record time. She hopped out and bounced to my door, opening it and continuing to bop around as she practically dragged me from the car. As soon as I was upright, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the dress shops near where we had parked.

Since the weather was getting warmer, Alice informed me that I needed summer-ish clothes. When I asked why I couldn't just wear a pair of cutoff cargo pants and a shirt, Alice had given me a long suffering look. She was so picky!

I sat down on one of the little couches by the store window, watching as Alice and Rosalie tossed a few outfit ideas around. The warm light of the sunset shone against my back, calming me down and I pulled out my phone and typed a quick text to Edward.

_These two are on a rampage. I'm a little scared, who knows where they'll take me!_

Rosalie held up a short denim skirt, meeting my eyes and smirking at my panicked expression. Alice looked the skirt over before she shook her head. Rosalie then lifted up a pair of stilettos, laughing when I squeaked in fear. It was then that I realized she was doing it on purpose. I resisted the urge to flip her off.

My phone beeped in my hand and I quickly opened the message.

_Just sit back and let them do their thing. If I'm lucky, they'll take you to that lingerie store Rosalie loves so much._

Before I could write back, I got another message.

_Oh yeah! I totally kicked Edward's ass in that round! Suck my wang, loser!_

I slapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. Rosalie and Alice looked over at me with smiles on their faces. The two of them pulled out their phones not too long after I started laughing. Once they read the message that had obviously been sent to everyone, they were laughing with me.

_Was that an Emmett induced message?_

His reply was almost instant.

_Yep. Sneaky bastard stole it._

I smiled.

_What game are you playing?_

I watched Alice contemplate a shirt before a dress caught her eye; she skipped over to it and held it up against her body, obviously considering buying it for herself. My phone beeped, capturing my attention instantly.

_Tekken. I only lost because you were distracting me, you little pain in the butt._

I rolled my eyes, typing back my snarky response.

_Well then, sorry to have interrupted your oh-so-important gaming session, Mr. Cullen. Would you like me to call back or can I leave a message at the tone?_

His smile was there in the next message.

_Like I said earlier, you're a dork. But I love you. Now, you need to spend time with your sisters. You'll be back here soon enough, text me whenever you want to, sweetheart. I miss you._

I smiled, feeling my heart melt a little before I sent a reply.

_Okay, okay, I'm going. I think Alice has found something; she's currently waving at me. I'm not sure whether she says hello or if she wants me to go over there. Either way, it looks like I'm needed. This would be so much more fun if you were here. I promise to text you when they let me have a break. Now go kick some ass. I miss you, too. Man, Alice is needy, she won't stop waving. I love you._

After I hit send, I looked up at Alice who was bouncing and waving at me. "What, Alice? What on earth is so hard about coming over here?" Rosalie snorted and I smirked at her. "Mind out of the gutter, perv."

Even though I had just told Alice to cross the room, I was the one that got up and walked over. When I reached her, she held a white skirt against my hips, her lips pursed in concentration.

"What do you think, Rose? It could go well with a nice simple shirt, maybe light blue?"

Rosalie tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Maybe," she answered. "I was thinking about looking for a short, flowy white dress. Something simple yet elegant; suitable for graduation."

Alice smiled brightly. "That's perfect! I'm going to buy this one." She motioned to the sparkly black dress slung over her shoulder. Her eyes went blank a moment before she grinned at her sister. "There's a silver dress in the next shop you're going to love." With a wink, she made her way over to the counter to pay for her dress.

Rosalie smiled at me, slinging her arm over my shoulder as we walked towards the exit. "Ready to graduate?" she asked as we stepped outside. A group of men stared at Rose as they passed us.

"Of course," I replied. "I couldn't be more ready to graduate."

She laughed quietly. "I know the feeling. I'm so happy I finished last year. I would have gone crazy if I had to do one more year, I definitely needed a break." She paused, watching me carefully. "I know I've never said it, Bella, but I'm so happy to have you in this family."

My eyes widened. "Thank you, Rose."

"Now, I know that we're not actual sisters yet, but I consider you one. I'm sorry for not telling you that sooner." She smiled at me.

"No worries," I replied. "I began thinking of you as a sister quite a while ago…" I trailed off, realizing what she had said just before. "Yet?"

She winked at me before pulling me into her arms, hugging me tightly. "Here comes Alice," she sang. "Brace yourself."

I whined as she stepped away, looking over my shoulder at the spiky haired vampire as she bounced over to us. She grabbed my hand, still bouncing, and pulled me down the street to the next shop. I didn't look at the name; it was an expensive shop, I didn't want to know which one.

"Okay, Bella," she began, her eyes skimming over the shop. "Let's find your dress."

We spent at least half an hour in that shop. Alice made me try on dress after dress in blue, black, yellow, red, green; none seemed to fit. Rosalie found her dress, a beautiful silver dress that hugged her curves like it was made for her. I don't know why she bought it, but she liked it.

"Can we just give up?" I asked after an hour of looking around. Rosalie had said that I should wear my hair clip and necklace tomorrow and they had already bought me a pair of white heels. They got the smallest heel Alice would allow, and thankfully, I could walk in them just fine, though I did whine about not being allowed to wear my Chucks. It was just graduation after all.

Alice and Rosalie ended up buying a whole bunch of outfits for themselves and Alice got a few things for me, even though I argued the point. I didn't need new clothes, but Alice refused to listen.

Two and a half hours after we began, we ended up at a small designer shop. Rosalie called Emmett while Alice walked straight to the back of the shop to rummage around. She was a woman on a mission.

Realizing I had a few free minutes, I pulled out my phone to text Edward.

_Been at this for hours. My feet are sore._

He replied a minute later.

_I'm sure Alice will find what she's looking for soon enough. Even though I know they've gotten you some beautiful clothes, I hate being away from you._

I sighed, pressing my lips to the screen.

_I know. This is killing me. I think there's one other shop Rosalie wants to go to before we come home._

He replied almost instantly.

_Woo! I'm crossing my fingers, toes and eyes. I really hope she's going where I think she's going._

I smiled.

_Now who's the dork? Okay, Alice needs me. I really hope she's found something; I can't take much more of this. I love you._

I put my phone back in my pocket and stood up, walking over to Alice. Rosalie winked at me as I passed her; Emmett had obviously handed the phone over to Esme, because a woman's voice was now coming through the receiver.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked.

She grinned at me. "I've found your outfit for tomorrow!" she cried gleefully.

I grinned back at her, watching as she held the dress up against my body, nodding happily before kissing my cheek and dancing over to the counter to pay.

"Success?" Rosalie asked, coming up behind me, no longer on the phone.

"I think so," I replied. Alice had moved so quickly, I hadn't even really had a chance to see the dress for myself. "So, what's the shop you wanted to go to?" I asked curiously.

She laughed. "You'll see, Bella. I plan on buying you stuff from there."

"Of course you do," I shot back, rolling my eyes.

Alice walked back over to us, an excited bounce in her step. "We now have Bella's outfit." She smirked at me. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

I poked my tongue out at her.

Relieved that we'd found something for me to wear tomorrow, we walked leisurely toward our last destination. I blushed heavily when a car full of boys cheered and made cat-calls at us as they drove past. Rose and Alice laughed at me.

We chatted as we walked, but when Rosalie and Alice walked into our last stop, I came to a complete standstill, my eyes on the sign, my words caught in my throat. Rosalie came back outside.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she asked, a smirk on her lips.

I looked at her. "La Perla? Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's just underwear."

"_Expensive_ underwear."

"Shut your face and come inside." She paused before chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at her, letting her lead me through the doors. "You're such a pervert, Rosalie Hale."

She winked at me, walking over to Alice who was looking at a blood red garter belt.

"What do you think about this one, Rose?" she asked, holding up the lacy garment. She looked over at me and grinned. "Check it out; Bella's face is the same colour."

I couldn't resist flipping her off.

"Since it's your first time lingerie shopping with us, Bella, we'll take it easy on you. But I'm getting you a garter belt." Rosalie grinned, pinching my nose. "In this shop, you have no say."

Thankfully, the two of them didn't make me try anything on, but they held piece after piece of provocative lingerie against my body. A head would tilt and lips would purse as they thought about what to buy; I don't think I stopped blushing the entire time.

We left the shop with five bags full of purchases. Two for Alice, two for Rose and one for me. I was relieved to know that they actually did take it easy on me.

Once we got back to the car and put all our bags in the back, I pulled out my phone to text Edward.

_On our way home, hooray! Rosalie and Alice went a little crazy in La Perla._

I smirked, meeting the eyes of my sisters as they peeked over their shoulders, grinning at me.

My phone beeped after a few seconds.

_They actually took you? God, Bella… what did you get?_

Alice laughed and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she was still giggling when she spoke. "He's considering rummaging through the bag when we get home."

I giggled along with Rosalie before I typed out my response, relaxing as Alice started the car and began the drive home.

_I'm not sure what they got me. I'm too scared to look in the bag. I'm sure you'll see it all eventually._

"Woo!" Rosalie cried, laughing. "Bella's getting her tease on."

I grinned as my phone went off again.

_Hurry up and get home!_

I bit my lip as I replied.

_We're on our way. I hate to say it Edward, but I need my sleep. We have a big day tomorrow._

Rosalie saw my expression and chuckled. "Making him wait, Bella? I'm proud of you."

My phone went off again, the message tone sounding almost like a complaint.

_No fair. Oh well, the gifts can wait for another day. I miss you. Come back to me._

How did he do that? I couldn't understand how Edward could be flirty and romantic at the same time. I smiled, missing him.

_I'm on my way. I can't wait to be in your arms again._

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I turned to look out the window, leaning my head against the glass as the car rumbled almost silently beneath me. The lights whipped past us as Alice sped maniacally back to Forks.

"Bella, time to wake up…"

I groaned sleepily, shifting about. My brows furrowed in confusion; this didn't feel like my bed. And why was I sitting?

"Bella, come on, Edward's waiting to take you home."

I inhaled deeply, my eyelids fluttering before they lifted. Alice's gentle expression was the first thing I saw and she smiled at me, brushing a lock of hair away from my face.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she said soothingly. "We just got home, it's pretty late. Edward's going to take you home now, okay?"

I nodded, slowly sitting up straighter. "Do I get to see my dress?" I asked groggily.

She chuckled quietly. "Nope, I'm saving that as a surprise for tomorrow, but you're going to love it."

"I trust you," I replied.

She smiled and got out of the car, zipping around to open my door and help me out. Rosalie was already inside the house, I could hear her teasing Jasper. I saw Edward standing on the porch and I smiled brightly. Alice giggled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll bring the bags with me in the morning, okay?" I nodded and she hugged me tightly. "Sleep well, Bella."

She winked and raced inside, disappearing before my eyes. I blinked, trying to understand that she had gone inside but I was too sleepy. Edward quickly closed the space between us, jogging to me and wrapping me in his arms as soon as he could reach me. I sighed and pressed my face against his chest, shivering into his embrace.

"I missed you," he sighed into my hair.

I smiled and leaned back, stretching up on my toes to kiss him firmly. His lips parted and I slid my tongue into his mouth, gently stroking it along his; he groaned and pushed me against the car door. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and he followed it with a growl. Sighing, I fisted his hair in my hands, hooking my right leg around his hips and pulling him to me, whimpering when our hips bumped together.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this, Bella," he gasped against my lips when we broke apart. "It's taking everything I have not to take you against the side of Alice's car."

"Ew!" I heard from inside. "If you do that, don't dent it, and then take it to get washed!"

Giggling, I stretched up and kissed him quickly. "As appealing as that sounds, I need to get home."

Edward smiled and turned around, grabbing my calves when I jumped up onto his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I called out my goodnights and thanks to the girls before he took off.

I let my thoughts wander as he ran. After twelve years of schooling, I was about to graduate. I couldn't believe how much had happened in that time and how insignificant so much of it was. All of the bullies, the backstabbing girls, the quiet kids, everyone, we were all being thrown out into the real world. We were all going our separate ways. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered but those few friends we kept with us.

Smiling, I realized that we were all taking the next big step in our lives. No matter what I did, I knew that Edward would be by my side.

Edward came to a stop outside my house as my thoughts started to trail off, my tiredness stepping out front and centre.

"Charlie's asleep," he told me. "There's a note for you on the bench."

I hummed against his shoulder, stretching once he set me down on my feet. Taking my hand, he led me to the door, following me inside after I had unlocked it. I wandered into the kitchen and read the note that Charlie left, telling me he hoped I'd had a good night out and to get plenty of sleep. Edward smiled and kissed my neck, growling when I leaned back against him.

"You should go have a shower, beautiful," he whispered, pulling me up the stairs and walking into my room, ushering me down the hallway to the bathroom.

I showered, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, got dressed and hopped into bed, curling up next to Edward. He pulled my back to his chest, curling his body around mine. He told me he loved me before pressing gentle kisses on my shoulder, humming different songs to me until I fell asleep.

* * *

Edward left not too long after I woke up Friday morning. He took a few moments to kiss me until I was dizzy, then he kissed every bit of skin he could reach before he told me he loved me and slipped out the window.

Giddy and slightly nervous about what I was facing today, I padded down the hall to the bathroom. I took another shower to calm down and relax before I headed back to my room to find Alice waiting for me

"Good morning, Bella!" she sang. "Excited?"

I rubbed my eyes as I walked over to the bed and plunked down beside her, still wrapped in my towel. "I guess. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Trust me, once you've been changed, you'll have so much more space for wrapping," she soothed. "The first graduation is always the most nerve wracking."

I smiled at her before looking down at the bags she carried. "Should we get started?"

She grinned widely. "Why yes, yes we should."

While she rummaged through the La Perla bag, I wandered to my stereo, putting on some music. I asked Alice if Charlie knew she was here, to which she assured me that he did. I brushed my hair and zipped back to the bathroom to brush my teeth before I went back to Alice who had laid out the undergarments I was to wear today.

She had kept it simple, thank goodness - a simple white lace strapless bra and matching boy shorts. I raised my eyebrows at Alice, smirking at her until she turned her back to me, looking through the bag with my dress in it so that I could change.

I gave her the all clear once I had put the lingerie on, pleased to find that I felt confident and sexy wearing it. Alice turned around and grinned at me, winking as she pulled out my dress. I gasped as I looked it over.

The dress was snow white with off the shoulder straps; the material looked soft and silky. The dress pinched at the point of the V neckline, where it met with a small, sparkling diamond embedded in the fabric. The dress flowed out from there, the material swaying slightly where I guessed my knees would be, perhaps a little higher.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, holding the dress out so that I could touch the fabric; it was unbelievably soft.

"It's amazing, Alice." I smiled. "I don't know how you do it."

"It's a gift," she replied. "Now, stand still." She quickly slipped the dress over my head, doing up the two little buttons on the back. She squeezed the tops of my arms before turning me around and leading me down to the bathroom. "I'm going to do the same makeup as your birthday, okay?" I nodded, sitting down in the little chair she had put in the bathroom.

We chatted once again as she highlighted my eyes, lips and cheeks. Once my minimal makeup was done, she attacked my hair with the curling iron. Half an hour later she announced that she was finished and I looked in the mirror, smiling at my reflection. I looked… beautiful. Standing up, I finally saw what the dress looked like on me. It hugged to my chest and then flowed out just like the dress on my birthday. You could see the subtle curve of my hips if you looked close enough.

I had been right with the length; it stopped just above my knees. I turned to Alice and wrapped her in my arms, kissing her spiky hair. "Thank you, Alice."

She smiled at me before leading me back to my bedroom, pointing to my bed which I sat down on as she grabbed my shoes. I laughed as she lifted each leg and slipped the shoes on, doing up the little straps where she needed to.

Standing up and pulling me off the bed, Alice grabbed my necklace, did it up around my neck and placed my hair clip in amongst the curls on my head. When she considered me finished, we walked downstairs, arms linked and smiling.

Charlie was waiting for us downstairs and he turned when he heard us, his eyes widening at my appearance. I blushed, smiling at him.

"Bells, you look… well, you look beautiful," he said, smiling proudly at me. "Big day, huh?"

"Yep," I sighed, nodding. "Are you ready?"

He shrugged, grinning, before he turned to Alice. "Shouldn't you be getting ready, young lady?" he teased. "Don't want to be late for graduation."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please, I could be ready and at school before you guys even leave the house."

I giggled a little, realizing that she really could.

"Nonetheless," she mused. "I should probably go and make sure everything is okay at the Cullen household. Graduation day is pretty big over there." She winked at me and I tried not to laugh again. "I'll see you at school, Bella." She kissed my cheek, smiling at me. "You look stunning."

I poked my tongue out before I ushered her towards the door, watching as she skipped to her car and made quick work of pulling away from the curb.

"Want some breakfast, kid?" Charlie asked, holding a piece of bread above the toaster.

"Thanks, Dad." I sighed. "I should probably eat something today."

He pushed the bread down and waited as it cooked. "Billy says he's sorry he can't make it today; he's heading into Seattle with Jake to take him to one of the big car dealerships. He sends his best wishes; they're both very proud of you."

I smiled. I had caught up with Jacob a few times throughout the year. He was in a steady relationship and was just as silly as I remembered. We spent our visits joking around and laughing. He had told me all about his job opportunity and how happy he was. I was very proud of him and made him promise to keep in touch with me.

After I'd eaten, Charlie grabbed his car keys. "Ready to go?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder as we made our way to the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

The drive passed in a comfortable silence; every now and again, Charlie would ask about what the Cullens had been up to. Once we pulled into the school parking lot, Charlie cleared his throat, blushing slightly.

"Bella, I want you to know that I've never been prouder of you than I am now," he mumbled. "You're a very mature young woman and I know you'll go far and get to where you want to go in life."

I sniffed, feeling a great deal of love for my father in that moment. I leaned over the console and hugged him, trying not to cry. Alice would kill me if I made my mascara run.

After that, the two of us got out of the car and walked into the school, finding the rest of the students gathered around, ready to graduate.

"Bella!" Angela called, walking over to me with Ben following as Charlie went to chat to some of the other parents. "My goodness, you look beautiful!" She smiled brightly, looking quite pretty herself in her knee length lavender dress.

"You really do, Bella," Ben added, smiling as well.

Angela looked over her shoulder. "Oh!" she gasped. "We're needed." She turned back to me. "I'll catch you after the big moment, okay?" I nodded and the two of them rushed off.

I jumped when a pair of cool hands grabbed my hips, the long fingers splaying out, trying to encase as much of me as possible. "You look too beautiful for words, my sweet girl," Edward whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

I sighed, leaning my back against his chest. "Thank Alice," I mumbled.

"I already did," he teased, kissing his way down my neck. "Your very first graduation," he mused. "This is exciting."

I smiled, turning around to face him. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. Edward grinned, pulling me closer so that I was standing on his feet before he bent down and kissed me softly, his lips sliding over mine in gentle caresses.

"Get a room!" a familiar voice called, and I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Jasper standing with Alice, his arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Shut up and go find your seat," I shot back, smirking at him.

He winked at me before kissing Alice on the forehead and disappearing from sight. I took a deep breath, burying my face in Edward's neck as he cuddled me to him.

"We need to go line up, Bella," he whispered, kissing my hair.

"Okay," I replied, hugging myself closer.

He chuckled and leaned away so that he could see my face. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face before resting his forehead against mine. "Détendez, mon amour," he breathed. "Relax."

Exhaling, I melted into him, relaxing as he had told me to do. He hummed in contentment, stroking the small of my back before he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Come on, seniors," Mr. Greene called, clapping once and smiling at us. "Time to graduate. If you could all line up in alphabetical order, we can get started. All students making speeches, can you come up the front, please?"

A few of the students who had been selected to speak walked over to the principal, some standing proud and tall while others shifted nervously.

Edward sighed and kissed my forehead. "I have to line up with the C students, Bella," he said sadly.

"Really?" I replied, raising my eyebrows. "I always figured you'd be an A student."

He chuckled, brushing his fingers down my neck. "My Bella," he breathed, bending at the knees to bring our faces level. He covered my mouth with his, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue over it. I whimpered, kissing him back as firmly as I could while still appearing innocent to the onlookers. When the teachers started organizing students into their sections, we broke apart, gasping softly.

"Go line up, Bella." He grinned at me. "Here we go."

I smiled, giddy and overwhelmed. He winked before jogging over to his spot in line while I dawdled my way over to the S part of the line. Angela smiled at me from her spot in the line and Jessica was a few people ahead of me, bouncing on her toes and squealing every few seconds.

We waited to the side of the room, watching and listening as the speeches were made and students that rose above the expected average were awarded. I let my eyes skim over the crowd, fiddling with the yellow robe we had to wear; I felt goofy with the hat on my head. Charlie sat up the back with the Cullens and Angela's parents weren't too far away. Mike's parents were close to the front, sitting with Jessica's parents. My stomach began to twist as the names of my fellow graduating class members were called.

I watched as Alice walked gracefully across the stage when her name was called, grinning when I noticed that she was wearing the short, shimmering black dress that she had seen last night. Edward followed her and my breath caught in my throat; his walk was so strong, agile and smooth. He looked out over the crowd and when he met my eyes, he smiled so brightly that my heart stuttered.

Eventually, they reached my part of the line. When they called my name, I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the stage. As I walked toward Mr. Greene, I heard Emmett's familiar hooting as he and the rest of his family clapped and cheered. Emmett and Jasper were the loudest.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan," Mr. Greene said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, sir," I replied. "For everything."

He nodded, silently wishing me well before I walked to my other teachers, shaking their hands before walking off the stage to join the other students. I stood silently beside Jessica and she grabbed my hand and squeezed. Looking at her, we shared a happy smile, bumping shoulders in congratulations.

When each of the students had been congratulated, Mr. Greene announced that we were the graduating class of this year. With that iconic sentence, we went crazy. Cheers rang throughout the room and yellow hats shot up into the air. I saw Alice not too far from me and she winked. I laughed when she held up my hat; I hadn't been sure where it had landed.

"Bella!"

I turned, meeting Edward's bright eyes over the crowd. Overjoyed, I sprinted through the crowd, my small heels clicking against the floor. When I was close enough, I launched myself into Edward's arms, crashing against his chest. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I giggled uncontrollably, still unable to believe that I had actually graduated from High School.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella," he laughed against the skin of my shoulder.

"We did it!" I squealed, holding him tighter as he spun me in a circle.

Charlie and the Cullens eventually found us and Edward, Alice and I hugged each and every one of them. I found Angela and Ben standing together and Edward and I spoke to them for a while, congratulations coming at us from every angle. Charlie and I decided to get steak sandwiches for dinner on the way home. Before we left, Edward kissed me firmly, promising to meet me in my room when I went to bed.

Later that night, after eating dinner and flipping through my yearbook, I decided it was time to go to bed. Charlie hugged me, once again telling me that he was proud of me. Glancing at the clock, I was shocked to see that it was almost eleven. I had taken my shoes off the second we walked inside but I was starting to want to get out of this dress.

Edward was stretched out on my bed when I finally got upstairs. He knew that I planned to have a shower and he watched as I wandered into the room and reached for him.

"I need your help," I said quietly.

He was in front of me before I could blink, his hands on my hips. "What do you need, sweet thing?"

Smiling softly, I turned in his arms, pulling my hair over my shoulder, leaving my back bare. "Can you undo the buttons for me? I can't quite reach them."

I heard Edward exhale softly, his cool fingers touching my shoulders before they slid down to the top of the dress, quickly popping the buttons open. He drew small patterns against the skin he had revealed before he bent down and kissed the back of my neck. I gasped brokenly, leaning my back against his chest.

"I should go have a shower," I whispered, gently pushing myself away before looking at him over my shoulder and slipping my dress off, letting it fall to the floor.

Edward gasped, his eyes widening as he stumbled backwards and sat down on the bed. I walked to the door and leaned against the frame, still watching him over my shoulder. My skin warmed pleasantly when I noticed his body shivering in small motions. Smiling at him, I wandered down the hall to have a shower.

Refreshed and wrapped in a soft, fluffy towel, I stepped into my room to find Edward in the same spot I'd left him in earlier. He was still sitting on the edge of my bed, but he held his head in his hands, his hair sticking in all directions. I shivered, imagining him running his hands through it over and over while I was gone.

Keeping my back to him, I changed into my usual sleepwear - boy shorts and a singlet. Once I was dressed, I darted back to the bathroom to clean my teeth and brush my hair. Edward didn't move an inch until I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me then, his eyes dark with desire. My heart raced and I took a deep breath.

"Come here, my love," he whispered, pulling me softly onto his lap. "What are you doing to me?" he murmured quietly, his lips at my ear. One hand cradled my face while the other grabbed my hip, pulling me more firmly against him. The sensation of being so close to him made my head fall back. I felt Edward's cold lips caressing my neck, kissing and occasionally sucking.

"Soon, Bella," he began, his voice low and rough. "Soon I'm going to have you."

"I want it," I gasped, pulling at his hair. "I want it as much as you do."

Raising my head, I met Edward's lips with mine, parting them and letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. Groaning softly, he pulled me closer so that we were chest to chest. I squeezed my legs tighter against his thighs, tilting my head to the side and pressing my lips more firmly to his. He sucked lightly on my bottom lip before he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine and staring intently into my eyes.

"Soon," he whispered.

I smiled. "Soon."

* * *

**Translation: Repére numéro un - "Graduation Number One"**

**Emmett: THIS. IS. Forks High school, home of the SPARTANS!  
BWA: -Raises eyebrow- You're so strange.  
Emmett: -Smiles-  
Edward: What? And stuff...  
Bella: -Starts laughing-  
Alice: So, what comes next?  
Jasper: Me.  
BWA: -Facepalm-  
Rosalie: That's disgusting.  
Jasper: Disgusting for you, awesome for me.  
Emmett: -Is watching Twilight- I'm weakening guys, I mean, suddenly I feel very invested in their love. It's my love, too. Them succeeding despite all odds means I succeed despite all odds. Oh, look. Beautiful trees, as beautiful as Edward and Bella and me and their beauty and -  
-Thump-  
Emmett: -Looks at Jasper- Ow. You hit me with a phone book.  
Jasper: -Smiles-  
Bella: -Looks at Edward- I love you.  
Edward: And I love me, too. -Smirks-  
BWA: Okay, well... what did you think? Like it? Glad they're finally out of school. Want to know what comes next? The next chapter is... well, it's a big one. You've all been looking forward to it for a loooong time.  
Emmett: Oh, do they -  
BWA: Shh.  
Jasper: Spoiler alert!  
BWA: -Smiles-  
Rosalie: Reviews are love!  
Alice: And we love you!  
Emmett: So leave us some love?  
Bella: And don't forget to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday!  
Jasper: -Is watching New Moon as a wolf comes on screen- Uh oh. Feral Scooby Doo is approaching.  
Rosalie: His favourite Scooby Snack?  
Alice: Your entire head.  
BWA: Okay! That's enough. Step away from the TV.**

**French Translations:**

**Détendez, mon amour - Relax, my love  
**


	13. Ce temps est à nous

**Emmett: Did you know, when Bella moved to Forks a bank robbery claimed three lives while Charlie used the town's only police car to pick her up.  
Bella: It did not.  
Emmett: Well... no. But it'd be funny if it did.  
Jasper: -Watching Twilight on the TV-  
BWA: Oh no, not again.  
On the TV: -Carlisle walks into the hospital wing- "I heard the Chief's daughter was in"  
Jasper: Also a peripheral character with head trauma who can WAIT HIS DAMN TURN!  
On the TV: -Charlie pulls the sheet across and Tyler's apologies stop-  
Emmett: Apologies impossible through the noise-proof bed sheet.  
BWA: -Laughs- Okay, um...  
Bella: Sit down, have some plaid.  
BWA: -Whines- Stop! I need to say something.  
Alice: Which is..?  
BWA: Um, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. If you haven't reviewed but are still following the story, hello!  
Edward: Don't be scared to leave a review.  
BWA: Okay, this chapter involves something that everyone has been looking forward to since this story started.  
Bella: -Gasps- Really?  
BWA: -Nods-  
Edward: Woo hoo!  
Rosalie: Time to read?  
BWA: I think so. -Smiles-**

**Major thanks to beta and big sister, Liz4 for not teasing me when I told her how nervous I was about having her edit this. She made it all pretty. I love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, it's not mine. **

**Lemons ahead! **

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter Thirteen  
Ce temps est à nous  
_**

"Keep up, Emmett. You're making us sound like shit."

"It's Bella's fault."

"It is not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Oh, shut your faces. It's Rosalie."

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I were all in the lounge room with Edward and Alice; the four of us were playing Rock Band while Edward and Alice watched, grinning and, more often than not, laughing at us.

One of us was out of time with the rest. Emmett was on drums, I was on guitar, Jasper was on bass and Rosalie was singing. We argued whenever an instrumental break came on.

"I think it's you, Emmett," I said after finishing my solo and letting Emmett bash the drums before I played again.

"Fuck off, it is not."

"Language, Emmett," Esme scolded from upstairs.

Jasper shot Emmett the finger, smirking brightly. Edward chuckled from his spot on the couch, knowing what was going to happen. Emmett snarled and lunged at Jasper, tackling him over the back of the loveseat.

"Take it outside, boys!" Esme called.

Listening to their mother, Jasper and Emmett wrestled their way out the back door. We watched them tumble into the forest through the back wall of windows, laughing.

"Five bucks on Emmett," Rosalie spoke up.

Edward grinned. "You're on."

The two of them looked to Alice who shook her head, smiling brightly. The smug smile on Edward's face, however, gave away the outcome and Rosalie swore. Edward laughed and she glared at him, getting up to shoot upstairs.

"Where's she going?" I asked, looking towards the staircase.

"To amuse herself until Emmett gets back," Alice answered. "I'm going to go and help Esme with her new blueprints, okay? I'll catch you two later." She stood up and kissed my forehead, ruffling Edward's hair before she dashed upstairs as well.

Edward smiled at me as I remained sitting cross-legged on the floor. Standing up, he bent over and scooped me up in his arms before he sprinted up the stairs; we were in his bedroom before my brain could comprehend his first movement. With a cheeky smirk, Edward threw me into the air and I squealed, giggling when I landed on the soft mattress of the massive bed he had bought a while ago. It had been a month and a half since we had graduated and I loved the freedom finishing school had brought with it

Sitting up on the bed, I held my arms out for Edward. Still smirking, he crossed the room and was in my arms in an instant.

Ever since we had agreed to… soon, it was almost impossible to not get carried away when we were alone. I needed to feel him, all of him, before I combusted from the sexual frustration.

I sighed as Edward kissed my neck gently, running his tongue over my pulse point whenever he passed over it. My body jerked when he grazed my skin with his teeth, my hips shooting up to bump against his. I took heavy, steadying breaths, gazing out the window to calm myself down.

A group of trees shook in the distance.

"Edward, when are you going to stop teasing me?" I whimpered, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Any minute now," he answered breathily. I shivered, clinging to him.

"Mean it," I hissed against his neck.

"I do," he replied quietly, trembling. "Oh God, Bella, I do."

"Now?" I asked, fisting my hands in his hair. I was desperate to feel him.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly; slowly, his trembling stopped. "Not right now, not with our family here. When they're gone, I promise you."

A high, tinkling giggle came from downstairs as music floated through the house. I recognized the song as one Esme would play every so often. Edward laughed, listening to the lyrics I was sure he knew by heart.

"_When it comes to love, she ain't no slacker. My little darlin' is a firecracker." _He sang quietly and I couldn't help but laugh. He grinned at me as he continued to sing along to the music.

"_We got a good thing going and it feels so right. She's a firecracker; she's the light of my life."_

I rolled my eyes. "Anything else?" I teased.

He nodded. _"When she makes love, she's a heart attacker. My little darlin' is a firecracker." _

Eventually, the song came to an end and some softer music followed. "Edward?" I asked, rolling him onto his back and stretching out over his body.

He smiled at me. "Yes, sweet thing?"

"Being with me, all this…" I paused, smiling softly. "Was it worth it?"

He nodded. "Everything that brought me to you was worth it. The influenza, my change, the years of loneliness. Everything, all of it; they were only steps to get to you and I'm grateful to every single one of them because you are certainly more than worth it."

I sighed happily, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He rolled us onto our sides and hitched my leg over his hip, both of us shivering at the close contact. We were both ready for this, we just needed to find the right time.

I wasn't sure when, but at some point during our epic snuggle session, I fell asleep. I had spent almost all day playing games with my family and I was totally wiped.

Waking to silence and darkness, broken only by the bright light of the moon and occasional farewell call of a bird as it settled in for the night, I shot upright, gasping.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly, sitting up beside me and pulling me into his arms. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

I pressed my face against his shirt, inhaling his scent. "I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

He chuckled, holding me close. "You were tired, you deserved the rest."

I smiled, listening. "It's awfully quiet here. Where is everyone?"

"Not-so-subtly giving us some privacy," he answered, gazing at me intently.

"How did they manage that?" I asked.

"Well, Carlisle is working a late shift at the hospital, then he and Esme were going somewhere for the night. Alice and Rosalie wanted to spend the night in Seattle; somehow they roped Emmett and Jasper into going with them."

I knew what this meant. We were alone; finally, we were alone. We didn't have to worry about being quiet or having a vampire hear what we were up to. We were alone, totally and completely alone.

I wanted him so badly that I ached, but I didn't want to rush into this. I wanted to make the most of our time alone, I wanted to love him and be loved by him. I wanted… to hear him play.

"Edward?" I whispered, my fingers grasping gently at his shirt.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied, his breathing steady.

"Will you play for me?"

He exhaled quietly, cuddling me close. "Of course, beautiful girl. What do you want to hear?" I could hear the smile in his voice. He was thinking the same way I was; this moment was so important to us. Soon was over, it was now. But we wanted to take our time, baby steps. This moment was so important to us, we had to make it last.

"Whatever you want," I whispered. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute, I want to freshen up. I still feel a little groggy."

He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Don't take too long. I hate not having you in my arms, even for a minute." Bending down, he kissed me sweetly before sliding off the bed and winking at me before disappearing out the door.

I took a deep breath and touched my hand to my chest, feeling my heart racing under my fingertips. Getting off the bed, I walked quietly down the hallway to the bathroom. When I turned the light on, I noticed a small pile of soft looking fabric on the bench, a folded piece of paper on the top. I walked to the bench and opened the folded sheet of paper, reading the neat writing that belonged to Alice.

_I had the vision a few hours before I got everyone out of the house.  
__There was a reason I bought this, Bella - I knew you would need it.  
__All the best for tonight! It's going to be amazing. (I won't peek, I promise!)  
__See you tomorrow!  
__Love you!  
__Alice._

I rolled my eyes, my heart still racing. However, Alice's assurance had given me the confidence I needed to go downstairs in whatever clothing she had left for me. Taking a deep breath, I glanced down at the white garment on the pale bench, raising a cautious eyebrow; it actually didn't look too bad. I grabbed it carefully, letting if fall open in my hands, watching as the material flowed downward. In my hands was a beautiful white silk nightgown, if you could call it that. It had thin spaghetti straps and looked as though it would hug close to my chest, as did most of the things Alice got for me. As it always did, the material flowed out, but this time, the garment was so short that I was sure it would stop mid thigh, if not higher. If you looked closely, you could see the small sapphires embedded in the material.

Taking another deep breath, I stripped down to the lingerie I had picked to wear for the day- light blue lace boy shorts and a matching bra.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror and then down to the garment in my hands, a wicked idea popped into my head. Smiling cheekily to myself, I put the nightgown back on the bench, reached around to my back and popped my bra off.

I checked myself over before I made any move to leave, finding to my surprise that my hair wasn't bad at all, even after my impromptu nap. Nonetheless, I ran a brush through it and then tousled it slightly; after I splashed some water on my face to calm down, I left the bathroom and made my way downstairs.

Edward was already playing a familiar piece by the time I reached the top of the staircase; "Clair De Lune." I sighed, letting the sounds of the piano keys wash over my. No one could play like Edward.

Even though I knew he could hear me, I walked down the stairs and crossed the room to where he sat as quietly as I could. His back was to me, so I took a moment to admire the way his shoulders moved as he played, how the muscles would shift under his skin; even though he was wearing a shirt, I could still see the movements underneath the material. He was wearing my favourite shirt, too, a simple white button down. He would always leave the buttons undone when we were alone, and I could see that he had done just that tonight. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his forearms.

My heart skipped and I heard him chuckle.

I heard him sigh when I came to a stop behind him; I was sure he could feel the heat coming off my body. I rested my chin on his shoulder, pressing my breasts up against his back, causing him to stop playing for half a second before picking up again.

"It sounds beautiful," I sighed, turning my face to the side so that I could nuzzle his neck.

"Bella, I –"

"Shh," I hushed him. "Keep playing. No matter what I do, don't stop playing."

He took a shuddering breath before letting the song morph into another familiar tune. I smiled as he played the opening notes of "Saving Grace." Stepping away from him, I walked slowly around the piano bench so that I stood beside him. He turned his head and his eyes went wide, his breath escaping in a hiss.

"Bella, why haven't you worn that before?" he asked quietly, letting his eyes drift from my toes up to my face.

"Because Alice only gave it to me today," I answered. "Lift your arm," I added quietly, motioning to his right arm.

Swallowing heavily, he did as I asked, raising his arm to run his fingers through his hair as I swung my leg over his lap and sat down. I squeezed my thighs against his hips and leaned in to bury my face in his neck. "Keep playing," I whispered. "Play my lullaby."

Edward lowered his hands back to the keys and began to play the soothing melody of the lullaby he had written for me a while back. I could feel his arms flexing on either side of me, his shoulders moving against my body, his chest rising and falling with his strong, steadying breaths. He shifted his hips slightly and I gasped, feeling a firm bump rub against where I needed him most. Unable to help myself, I rocked my hips firmly against his erection, feeling it straining against his jeans.

"God, Edward," I whimpered, continuing to roll my hips against him.

He shuddered, moaning in my ear. "That's what you get for wearing such thin material with nothing but your gorgeous skin underneath." Inhaling sharply through his nose, his hips jerked upwards and we both cried out softly from the sensation.

The music changed to a song I had never heard before. It was faster than my lullaby, so many different keys being played at once. I sighed, rocking my hips in time with it, kissing my way up his neck to his ear. "W-what's it called?" I stuttered, grazing my teeth along his jaw line.

"Comptine d'un autre été: l'après midi," he answered.

Unprepared for the words to leave his lips, the French phrase caught me off guard, but it had the same effect as always. My body melted against his and I exhaled loudly against his skin. He groaned brokenly, his hips shifted again and I shivered, biting down on his cold neck.

"Oh God…" he cried, trembling beneath me. "Bella, I can't… you're too much… feels too good. I have to have you."

"Then have me," I whispered. "We've waited long enough."

Edward snarled in my ear before he slammed his fists down on the keyboard, different sounding notes all screaming out in a disjointed chorus. Before I could recover from the loud noise, Edward stood and sat me on the top of the piano, taking a few moments to gaze into my eyes before he lurched forward and captured my lips with his.

I whimpered in shock and longing, wrapping my legs around his hips and plunging my hands into his hair, tugging at the beautiful bronze locks. He moaned into my mouth, stepping forward and thrusting his hips into mine. I could feel every inch of him through the double barrier of our clothing and it drove me wild.

"Upstairs," I breathed. "God, please… upstairs. Take me upstairs."

Edward lifted me from the piano, holding me close to his body, sucking on the skin between my neck and my shoulder. I felt the rush of air as we sliced through it before the cool sheets of our bed touched my back.

I smiled when Edward settled over me, his cool tongue licking a path from my collarbones up to my ear. "I've wanted this, I've wanted _you_, for so long, Bella."

My back arched and I moaned at his words; hearing him say that made goose bumps rise on my exposed skin. Edward's arms wound around my back, gently pulling me up into a sitting position "You are such a temptation, Bella," he murmured to himself, reaching out to grab the hem in his hands. "And I'm giving in."

Taking a deep breath, Edward pulled the material up and over my head, tossing it over his shoulder, not caring to see where it landed. His golden eyes danced over my exposed torso, flitting over my breasts before locking onto my eyes.

"Bella…" he whispered brokenly, leaning forward to wrap his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. "You're perfect."

I smiled softly against his shoulder, my bare breasts brushing against his cool chest. He inhaled sharply, watching as I leaned back and unbuttoned his shirt before slowly pushing it off his shoulders. He closed his eyes and swallowed, shrugging out of the sleeves and letting it join my nightgown on the floor.

Threading my fingers gently through his hair, I leaned forward and brushed my lips over his, pouring my heart into that one action. He took a shuddering breath and kissed me, his lips closing around my bottom lip while mine caught his top. We kissed slowly, quietly; the only sounds in the room were the shifting of fabric as it came off our bodies, our quick breaths between kisses and our whispers of love as we memorized each others' bodies with studying brushes of our hands.

Eventually, we fell back onto the mattress, our naked limbs tangled together, save for my boy shorts and Edward's boxers. We were silent, staring into each others' eyes, our chests heaving gently; my lips were swollen and my cheeks were flushed, my heart was racing and I had butterflies, but no other moment in my life was ever as perfect as this.

Slowly and very softly, Edward kissed his way down my body, gently sucking my right nipple into his mouth as he passed by my breasts. I whimpered, softly tugging at his hair as he swirled his tongue around the hardened peak, his hands stroking my stomach. After worshipping each part of my body he passed, he came to a stop at the hem of my lacey underwear. He didn't look away from my eyes as he softly pulled the garment down my legs, letting it fall to the floor after he pulled it over my feet.

Making his way back up my body, he kissed my ankles, my thighs, running his nose over the soft skin right above where I needed him most. Just to tease, he blew a cool breath over my heated skin, smiling when my body jerked in response.

Before he could continue up my body, I pulled my legs up and hooked my toes around the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down his legs, keeping my eyes on his as we removed the last barrier between us. When it hit the floor, we were completely silent. Then I licked my lips and Edward hissed quietly, leaning down to settle over me. I gasped as his cool skin touched my overheated body.

"Beau," he whispered in my ear. "Si, beau."

My heart stuttered at his words, letting them wash over me like warm water or a pleasant breeze. Watching my face, Edward brought his hips to rest between my parted legs, his arousal pressing against my core; we both took shuddering breaths as Edward's head fell onto my shoulder.

Grabbing my hands, Edward stretched my arms above my head, twining our fingers and resting them on the pillows against the headboard. "Are you ready, Bella?" he asked quietly, kissing the tip of my nose.

Not trusting myself to speak in fear that my voice would crack due to my overwhelming love for him, I simply nodded.

Edward bent down to kiss me, our lips sliding over each others' in gentle movements as he gently pushed himself inside of me.

Breaking away from his lips, I gasped, my head tipping back and pushing into the pillows as inch by beautiful inch of Edward's cock eased its way inside me. I shuddered in his arms, my eyes filling with tears as he pushed in the rest of the way; our hips pressed together and Edward let out a shaky breath into my hair. If he had been able to, I swore he would have been crying as well.

"I love you," I whispered, my lips brushing against his neck as I turned my head towards him.

"I love you, Bella," he gasped. "Oh God… you feel… it's… I have no words. Bella, I wish I had the words to explain how amazing you feel."

A few tears escaped as we lay there; I had felt no pain at all, absolutely nothing. We were made for each other; the only thing I felt was a surge of love and possessiveness. Edward was mine and nothing would ever take him away from me, or me from him. Neither one of us would ever allow it.

Lifting his head, Edward caught my eyes and I shivered at the intensity in his gaze. There was so much emotion in his eyes: love, lust, awe… everything. I took a shuddering breath and craned my neck so I could kiss him softly, rolling my hips in small circles, urging him to move inside of me.

Keeping his lips pressed against mine, he slid out of me and I whimpered at the loss. His lips twitched in a smile against mine before he pushed back in, the two of us breaking the kiss to let out low cries of pleasure. Warmth shot through me and my back arched, my breasts brushing against Edward's cool chest.

"God…" he breathed, finding a slow, steady rhythm. "Bella, oh God…"

I tipped my head back, my chest heaving with my short, shaky breaths. Edward ducked his head and touched his lips to my neck, panting softly against my skin. Between each breath, Edward would gently kiss my neck, running his nose along my jaw as our bodies moved together.

I squeezed his hands every time he pushed inside me, feeling the muscles in his arms flex and tense with each push. I whimpered and he raised his head to look at me, pressing his forehead to mine and kissing me gently.

"Edward," I said softly, wriggling underneath him as he continued to move inside me. In and out, in and out; I'd be the world's biggest liar if I said it wasn't the most beautiful movement in history. "Edward, please."

He took a shuddering breath, bumping his nose against mine and smiling slightly before rolling us over so that I was draped over his body. My hips pressed down hard against his and we both gasped as he slid deeper, touching new spots inside me.

Edward released my hands and I sat up, softly scratching my nails over his chest as I rolled my hips, raising myself up and dropping back down in slow movements. We felt no need to rush this. Edward's hands came to rest on my hips, his long fingers stroking my skin before he slid his right hand down to where we were joined, brushing along the inside of my thighs before touching my swollen bundle of nerves.

"Oh!" I gasped, my body bowing backwards at the sensation. I shivered above him, my heart galloping about in my chest. His hips jerked upwards to meet mine, matching me thrust for thrust.

I managed to roll my hips for a few more minutes before Edward shot up into a sitting position, bringing our chests together and softly kissing my shoulder. He skimmed his hands along the underside of my arms, over my elbows and up my forearms, bringing my arms up and over my head in the process. We rocked together as our fingers twined above our heads, our lips meeting and caressing gently.

My legs, which had locked around Edward's hips, squeezed tighter as the coil in my stomach trembled and fluttered. Our arms dropped so that we could hold each other as we moved, our bodies trembling. My hands ran through his hair, gripping the silky strands between my fingers. Bending forward slightly, I let my lips graze the shell of his ear and he shuddered, his length twitching inside of me as he buried himself deep.

"Edward, oh God…" I swallowed heavily, wanting to get the words out. Taking a shuddering breath as my body raced towards release, I whispered the words that I had spent countless hours practicing with Alice. "Ce coeur, il bat pour seulement vous."

Edward gasped sharply, his body still moving in time with mine; we were so close. "Bella…" he moaned. I whimpered and my head fell back, my entire body flushed with warmth as I felt my orgasm begin to wash over me.

"Oh, sweetheart," he breathed, feeling me tighten around him. "I can feel you… I can feel you coming." He jerked wildly inside of me and I let out a loud cry of ecstasy as I finally gave into my orgasm. "Bella!" he cried passionately, bending backwards and shuddering madly as he reached his own climax.

Together, we shivered, writhed, gasped and moaned as wave after wave of indescribable pleasure washed over us. My muscles tightened around him and I cried his name, whimpering as I was shocked time and time again by burning hot bolts of pleasure. Edward whispered my name over and over, releasing inside me in ice cold streams and I cried out again as he twitched inside of me.

What could have easily been a lifetime later, our orgasms passed, leaving us tingling and shivering against each other. My heart raced and I gasped heavily, clinging desperately to Edward as my body began to calm down. His chest heaved against mine as he took deep, unnecessary breaths. Silently, he slumped back onto the mattress, bringing me with him and rolling to the side. He remained inside me, neither of us ready to part just yet.

I closed my eyes, burying my face in his neck as he gently stroked my back. I began to cool down as we lay there in silence and Edward began to play with my hair as I snuggled myself closer to him, hitching a leg over his waist and pressing my hips to his, feeling the length of him inside me and smiling as I remembered the pleasure I had felt not too long ago.

"Bella," he began a little while later. "Who taught you that?" I knew what he was referring to immediately.

There really was only one answer. "Alice," I replied happily. "It took almost a week for me to perfect it, and she was incredibly patient." I sighed, pressing my lips to his neck. "I meant it, you know. Every word is the truth."

I heard the smile in his voice when he spoke. "Oh, I know, beautiful girl." He rolled me onto my back; his hips nestled between my legs. He bent down and kissed my breast, right above my heart, smiling when he felt my body react to his touch. "You are mine, and I will cherish you for the rest of my days." I hugged him to me, feeling him settle over me, his face pressed to my neck as he peppered kisses on my skin. "Say it again."

I smiled, running my fingers through his hair and whispering the words in his ear. "Ce coeur, il bat pour seulement vous."

He shuddered, raising his head and kissing me softly, his lips brushing over mine. "I love you," he sighed. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He kissed me again, parting my lips and sliding his tongue into my mouth.

Sometime during our kiss, his body came to life inside me and we began to move together again. Pulling away and resting his forehead to mine, Edward whispered to me in French, repeating phrases that I had become familiar with. Between each whispered sentence, he would kiss me, sometimes speaking in English and then again in French when we parted.

As we each neared orgasm again, we began to shudder in each other's arms. My back arched, my legs squeezing around his hips as our bodies slid together; he moved fluidly inside me, fitting perfectly, stretching me so beautifully that words failed me.

"You have no idea…" he began, whispering in my ear as I started whimpering, feeling my orgasm beginning to wash over me. "How it feels to move in you like this. After a lifetime of waiting for you, I'm actually moving inside you. It's perfect, Bella. Absolute, pure pleasure. I can't describe how amazing you feel. God… I love you so much."

A quiet sob passed my lips before I turned my head and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as I came. He followed quickly, gasping and shuddering as he surrendered to the pleasure that coursed through our bodies as we moved together.

Eventually, we made our way under the blankets, snuggling together, our limbs tangling as we relaxed against each other.

"I love you," I whispered as I began to give in to the seductive pull of sleep. "So much."

"My Bella," he sighed. "I love you. I can't find the words to tell you how much." He kissed my hair, his arms tightening around me. "Sleep, my love; vous êtes mon tout."

Just as I wandered into the world of dreams, dreams that consisted of nothing but the man wrapped around me, I felt his lips touch my ear, his soft voice echoing inside my head as I shifted closer to him.

"J'étais né pour vous aimer."

* * *

**Translation: Ce temps est à nous - "This Time Is Ours"**

**Emmett: WHOA! TWO DOGS DOING IT!  
Everyone: -Stares-  
Emmett: What? I'm just trying to break the silence.  
BWA: -Shakes head with a smile- Well, there you go! They finally sealed the deal.  
Jasper: -Snorts- She's too shy to say that they "had sex"  
BWA: -Blushes-  
Rosalie: -Laughs-  
Alice: We need to celebrate somehow... HAPPY... -thinks- never mind.  
Jasper: Happy Never Mind: the slackers holiday.  
Edward: -Smiles-  
Bella: Um... can we change the subject?  
BWA: -Giggles- Sure. Well, what do you think? Worth the wait?  
Edward: Yep.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Unfortunately, updates are going to be a little wonky for a while. I know, I know. We're moving house next weekend so I won't be able to update. Hopefully everything will be connected the week after. Oh, and I guess now would be a good time to tell you that there's only two chapters of this story left, but there will be a sequel.  
Emmett: We're not saying any more on that until the Epilogue, yes?  
BWA: That's right. Anyway, moving on.  
Jasper: Reviews are love!  
Emmett: And we love you!  
Edward: So leave us some love?  
Bella: You just got some love.  
Edward: -Winks-  
Rosalie: And don't forget to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday! Oh, and in case you were wondering, the song Ed was singing is "Firecracker by Josh Turner"  
Emmett: -Looks at Jasper- You are literally too stupid to insult. -Shakes head sadly-  
Jasper: -Flips Emmett the bird-  
Emmett: -Grins-**

**French Translations:**

**Beau, si beau - Beautiful, so beautiful  
Ce coeur, il bat pour seulement vous - This heart, it beats for only you  
J'étais né pour vous aimer - I was born to love you  
**


	14. Vous me faites le sourire

**Bella: Do you know what I realized today?  
BWA: What?  
Bella: If un-coordination was a disease, I'd catch it... except I can't catch.  
Edward: -Starts laughing-  
BWA: Well, we're back for the last chapter before the Epilogue. Can you believe it?  
Rosalie: No.  
Jasper: -Sobs-  
Emmett: Sorry, I'm too busy to care because I'M RIDING MY FREAKING FLYING WALRUS!  
BWA: -Blinks- I want one!  
Alice: We're not going to get anywhere with that flying Walrus hanging around, so you might as well go and read.  
Edward: -Looks at Alice- Why do you talk so fast?  
Alice: Why do you listen so slow?**

**Major thanks to my beta and big sister, Liz4 for using her grammar Nazi skills to make this look nice and purdy. Congratulations on getting into UniSA sis! Now all that's left to do is complete operation "Get Liz To Australia." I love you!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine... I wish I owned a flying Walrus, though. **

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen  
Vous me faites le sourire_**

We didn't leave the bedroom the next day.

Edward and I stayed curled up in his bed while the sun peeked out from behind the clouds every now and again. The only time we left the room was to have a shower before we went down to spend some time with his family, and even then… safe to say the shower took a while.

I would never, ever get my fill of him. My limbs felt like jelly after a day of shuddering in Edward's arms. He felt too good inside me; my body already ached for him. He kissed me wildly once we were dressed, grabbing me roughly by the hips, pulling me against body, letting me feel his hardness against my stomach.

We put off going downstairs for another hour.

By the end of the week, we had spent the majority of our time in the bedroom. Even on the nights I slept in my own bed, the two of us had a hard time keeping our hands off each other.

Ha. Pun intended.

The following Saturday, as soon as I was awake, I told Edward that he needed to go hunting.

"But I don't want to leave you," he murmured against my stomach, resting his cheek against my skin.

"I know that, and I don't want you to leave, either," I replied. "But you need to hunt, baby." I stroked the deep circles under his eyes as he smiled at the pet name.

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, teasing. "I'll go… on one condition."

I sat up, holding the blanket against my bare chest. He grinned. "What's that?"

Crawling over my body, he pressed his lips to my throat, his hands running through my hair. "Take a shower with me."

"Goodness," I muttered. "I don't know how you're ever going to get me to agree to _that _one!"

He chuckled, scooping me up in his arms and racing to the bathroom as my squeals and giggles echoed down the hall.

* * *

"You two are as bad as Emmett and Rose," Alice teased when we finally made it downstairs after an epically long shower.

"Bullshit!" Edward cried happily, teasing. "They were terrible."

"Who was what?" Emmett asked, coming in through the front door. Rosalie followed a few moments later, shaking her hair free of its ponytail.

"You guys were terrible your first few years," Jasper answered, cocking his head toward Edward and me, comparing.

"Fucking oath we were!" Emmett cried, smiling sheepishly when Esme muttered "language" under her breath.

Alice grinned at me when I met her eyes, waving me over to her. Edward smiled at me, walking over to Esme who was sketching in her notebook. The petite little vampire hugged me to her side when I sat down, kissing my cheek.

"I've missed you," she whined. "The only time either of you has come out of your room is when Edward gets you food."

I smiled proudly. "Well, I'll be downstairs for a while; I'm making Edward go hunting."

"That's probably a good idea," Rosalie mused, rubbing at her cheeks. "I haven't hunted in a while."

"Why don't we all go?" Jasper asked from his spot on the floor by my feet. He was flicking through the channels on the TV; I felt dizzy trying to keep up.

"Jazz…" I whimpered helplessly, laying down on the couch and leaning my head on his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. "You're leaving me?"

Jasper was well used to the smell of my blood by this time and it no longer seemed to faze him in the least. Back when we first met, he had seemed a little tense but he had adapted and that had brought us closer.

"Sorry, darlin'," he sighed, turning to kiss my forehead. "But I need to get me some grub." I whimpered again and he chuckled, reaching up to take my hand. "Don't be cute, I'll never leave."

I smirked cheekily before wrapping my arms around his chest, pressing my face into his soft hair and giggling as he wriggled. "Crumble under my cuteness!" I cried, pressing my mouth to his cheek and blowing, making that ridiculously amusing fart sound.

"Ew, who farted?" Emmett teased, laughing.

"Jasper!" Alice cried through her giggles.

"Dude, that's disgusting," Edward chuckled as Esme laughed with the rest of the family.

We all relaxed as our laughter died down; Alice took one of my hands and drew random patterns on my palm with her fingers while Jasper played with a few locks of my hair.

"I feel like I could be this family's pet," I mumbled, content.

Emmett snorted. "Last I heard, you're Edward's pet, Bells. He makes you do all sorts of tricks, beg… fetch… roll over… s-"

"Shut up!" I whined, knowing that wasn't true but my cheeks flushing nonetheless.

"He's just teasing, Bella," Jasper soothed, smiling warmly at me.

"I know that," I replied. "But still…" I complained and he laughed.

"Okay, enough stalling. You lot need to hunt," I said. Jasper went to open his mouth but I cut him off. "No buts, mister." Emmett snorted again. "I'll still be here when you get back."

Rolling his eyes, Jasper stood up, pulling Alice with him; the two of them smiled at me as I stretched out on the couch. They announced they were going to go and change before shooting up the stairs and Rosalie quickly followed. Emmett wandered over to the couch and sat down next to me; I scooted up and rested my head in his lap, smiling up at him.

"Hey there, little sister," he said, ruffling my hair gently. "You gonna miss me while I'm eating out?"

I giggled and buried my face in his stomach. "You know I will. I can't function without you, Emmett."

"You're a tripper," he chuckled.

"She really is," Edward teased, leaning over the back of the couch, catching my eye and smiling warmly.

"Hey," I scolded them both. "No knocking the clumsiness."

Emmett and Edward laughed quietly at my pouty expression before Emmett lifted me in his arms, standing up and handing me to Edward.

"Since when did I turn into the baby?" I whined, wrapping my arms and legs around Edward's firm body.

"Well… you are the youngest in the family, sweetheart," Edward said softly in my ear. I shrugged, cuddling closer to him.

"I should probably go and change my shirt," Emmett mused, looking down at the band t-shirt he wore. "I really like this one. I'd be incredibly bummed if a bear tore it up." He winked at me before racing up the stairs.

"Who's going to keep me company?" I asked as Edward turned to lean against the back of the couch, one of his hands on my bottom to keep me against him while the other stroked my cheek.

"Esme is," he answered. "She and Carlisle went hunting earlier in the week, while we were… busy." He grinned at me and I laughed, pressing my forehead to his. He bumped his nose against mine. "We'll be gone a day and a half at the most; we won't go far. Emmett's in the mood for some grizzly, so we'll go further out. I wouldn't mind some Mountain Lion." I smiled as he voiced his favourite animal to drink from.

I could hear Esme's pencil scribbling on her notepad, and I looked around when I realized that one of the Cullens was absent. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He had to start early down at the hospital," Esme answered and I looked at her over my shoulder. She smiled sweetly at me. "He should be home around noon."

I looked at the clock; it was 9:30.

Alice danced down the stairs with Jasper right behind her, the two had completely changed outfits. The clothes they had on now were slightly worn; faded in places and ripped in others. Alice's jeans were artfully ripped while Jasper's were just… ripped. I smiled.

Edward set me down on my feet when Rosalie and Emmett joined the rest of us. I looked at the white button down he had put on especially for me. He followed my gaze and chuckled, racing upstairs to change.

Rosalie walked over to Esme and kissed her hair before making her way to me, wrapping her arms around me and pinching my nose like she always did. "Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone, little miss." I grinned at her and she blew me a kiss, stepping back as Emmett swept me into a hug, spinning me around.

"I'll miss you, Bells!" he whined, squeezing me tightly. I gasped and started wriggling playfully in his arms. He laughed and set me down, kissing my forehead.

"Get a big one for me, okay?" I told him, bumping my fist against his before he and Rosalie walked out the door.

Alice, like the others, said goodbye to Esme and raced over to kiss my cheek. "We'll be back tomorrow, Bella." She smiled, hugging me before stepping back to let Jasper wrap his arms around me.

"I can't wait until you can come hunting with us, kid." He chuckled into my hair and I smiled, looking forward to the day when I joined this family for eternity. He stepped back and kissed the top of my head. He and Alice soon joined Emmett and Rosalie outside.

Edward appeared at the foot of the stairs, dressed in faded jeans and a grey t-shirt. I smiled slightly, my heart aching even though I had been the one to suggest the hunting trip.

He noticed my expression and smiled, stepping forward. "Come here," he sighed, catching me when I ran at him, leaping into his arms and burying my face in his neck. "We won't be gone long, sweetheart. You'll barely even have time to miss me."

"I miss you already," I sighed, squeezing my arms and legs tighter around him.

He sighed longingly into my hair. "I don't want to leave, but I really do need to hunt." He leaned back before setting me down on my feet. He tilted my head up with a finger under my chin. "I love you," he whispered, bending down to kiss the tip of my nose. I giggled and he smiled, kissing me firmly on the mouth.

I threw my arms around his neck and parted my lips under his; he took a shaky breath before slipping his tongue past my lips, curling it around mine, raising his hands to hold my face. He broke away from my lips before kissing me again lightly, looking over my shoulder toward the door.

"I really do need to go. They're nagging me." He chuckled, looking back down at me. "I love you, ma petite chèrie."

I hugged him to me, whispering the phrase I had learned in his ear, enjoying the soft sigh it coaxed from his lips. "I love you, too. Hurry back to me," I said as he stood straighter.

"Always," he answered, tracing my lips with his fingertips before kissing me again. Walking over to Esme, he kissed her forehead before returning to my side and cupping my face in his hands, staring straight into my eyes and smiling before jogging outside to join his siblings.

I sighed as soon as he was out of sight, glancing at Esme with a small smile on my face. She stood and walked over to me, taking my hands and leaning in to kiss my forehead. "It's always hard watching them go, Bella. Believe me, I understand. But he'll be back tomorrow." I nodded. "And just think of all the time we get to spend together now!"

That cheered me right up; I felt as though I never spent enough time with Esme. Now was a perfect time to make up for that. She noticed my expression and pulled me into her arms, her beautiful scent surrounding me. Her calming scent and comforting embraced soothed me, and she giggled softly in my ear when she felt my body relax in her arms.

"Now, do you feel like watching a movie? Or are you hungry?" she asked, stroking my cheek with her cool, pale fingers.

"How about both," I answered, smiling widely. I missed Edward, but I was really looking forward to spending some quality time with Esme, and later, Carlisle.

I wandered over to the huge stash of movies my vampire family had, scanning the titles for something that caught my eye. I didn't want a sappy romance that would make me miss Edward and I didn't want to watch horror because it always ended up freaking me out. I needed a laugh so I flicked through the comedy section, my brow furrowing as I pulled out a DVD called _Teeth._

I stood there in the lounge room, reading the description on the back; I was there long enough that Esme finished cooking my breakfast. When she walked into the room, I looked up to see her staring at the DVD case in my hand, grinning.

"You're not actually planning on watching that are you, Bella?" she asked, barely containing her laughter. Why would the thought of watching this movie make her laugh?

"Well," I began, shrugging. "It was with the other funny movies, so I thought…" I trailed off, watching her curiously. She blinked and then started giggling, putting my plate of food down on the couch before she accidently dropped something.

"Oh, Bella," she giggled. "That movie is about a hoo-ha with fangs." My jaw dropped and she laughed harder. "Emmett bought it a while back, why he did is beyond me."

I looked down at the front cover before exploding with giggles, covering my mouth with my hand. Only Emmett would buy a movie like this. "And he actually made you watch it?" I asked, wanting to hear more on the subject.

Esme nodded, grinning beautifully at me. "Edward heard his thoughts and started laughing; we had no idea why until about ten minutes into the movie." She giggled again and I quickly put the DVD back in its place. "Wise choice," she said, smiling.

We decided on watching _Fired Up_, but waited until I had eaten my breakfast to start it. Esme had made me waffles with maple syrup and they were heavenly. I thanked her many times over before putting the DVD in and cuddling up to her on the couch. We were silent when the movie first started, but two minutes in we were giggling like fools.

The movie was absolutely hilarious; I think I started crying at one point. The humor was perverted, the wit was sharp and the facial expressions were ridiculous. I loved it.

Carlisle walked in the door as the bloopers finished and the credits started rolling; we were still giggling, but managed to pause long enough to say hello before laughing again. Once we had let out all our laughter, Esme hopped up and made her way to the kitchen to get me some lunch. Carlisle went upstairs to get changed before he came back down and walked over to the piano. Curious, I followed him.

"I didn't know you played," I said, sitting down next to him. He hugged me to his side in greeting, kissing the top of my head before smiling adorably at me.

"Oh yeah, I taught Edward everything he knows." He winked at me before stretching his arms above his head, bringing them down and stretching them straight out, bending his fingers. He took a deep, suspenseful breath, letting his fingers hover over the keys before he jerked his body ridiculously and began playing Chopsticks.

Surprised at the simple tune and the look of absolute focus on Carlisle's face, I started laughing.

"Your skills are unheard of, Carlisle!" I teased, grinning.

He winked at me, bringing the song to a close after a few minutes. We laughed together and I let my head rest against his shoulder as I calmed down. He rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, referring to Edward's absence.

"I'm good," I answered. "It's always weird being apart from him, but I'm a big girl." I smiled, stroking one of the keys with my finger, pushing down on it and listening to the soft note that escaped.

"I'm proud of you, Bella. You know that, right?" he asked suddenly.

I lifted my head to look at him properly. "You are?"

He looked taken aback. "Of course I am. You welcomed us into your life with absolute ease, you graduated from high school and you know what you want from life - whether it's going to college or becoming an immortal." He smiled. "I think of you as a daughter, Bella. A beloved daughter. You, like the rest of my family, mean everything to me. So yes, I'm very proud of you."

I sniffed, feeling my eyes prickle with tears of joy. Overwhelmed, I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's torso, pressing my face against his chest. He chuckled and wound his arms around me, kissing the top of my head before resting his chin against my hair, rocking me gently from side to side.

"Hungry, Bella?" Esme called from the kitchen and I raised my head at the sound. She stood by the arch that led to the kitchen, holding a plate with a yummy looking sandwich on it. My stomach rumbled and she laughed quietly. "I'll take that as a yes."

I stood as Carlisle did, smiling when he took my hand and led me over to the couch. Carlisle sat between Esme and me, flicking through TV channels while I ate my sandwich. Even though it was a simple chicken salad sandwich, it tasted phenomenal. For someone who hadn't eaten food in almost 80 years, Esme was a fabulous cook!

Once I had finished eating, Esme took my plate into the kitchen and I stretched happily, feeling my muscles pull tight and then relax. Sighing, I sank into the couch; Carlisle smiled at me, patting the tops of his thighs. Realizing what he wanted, I smiled back at him, lying down on the couch and resting my head on his leg.

A though occurred to me as I lay there and I called out to Esme before she walked back into the room. "Can you grab the phone for me, Esme?"

She was by my side in an instant. "Here you go, darling," she said with a smile, handing me the small silver cordless phone. "Finally remembered to call Charlie?"

I blushed, nodding slightly as I dialed Billy Black's number. Charlie always went to his place on Saturdays. That hadn't changed since I had moved in. Of course, as soon as Edward and I were together, I was barely at home, but then again, neither was he, so it was nice to spend the odd night together relaxing on the couch.

The phone rang twice before a deep, youthful voice answered. "Hello?"

"Jake?" I asked, surprised to hear his voice. "Is that you?"

"Bella!" he cried happily. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

I smiled, hearing two deeper voices in the background as well as a higher, feminine voice. "I'm good, really good. Of course you haven't seen me, I'm too busy enjoying the freedom that comes with graduating from high school," I teased. Carlisle chuckled, twisting a lock of my hair around his index finger.

"I'm sure that the only time you actually go anywhere is when Alice and Rosalie drag you out the door," he replied with a laugh.

"Shut up," I grumbled before changing the subject. "Is my dad there?"

"Yeah, he's here. Did you want to speak to him?"

"No," I answered, smiling at the laughter I heard in the background. "I just wanted to check in since I stayed here at the Cullens' place last night."

"You pretty much live there," he chortled.

"Shut up, Mr. Whippy," I shot back, referring to the giggling I heard mixed in with the two deeper tones.

"Creative," he approved. "Come up with that one all by yourself?"

I laughed. "Just shut your face." We chuckled together. "Anyway, if you could let Charlie know that I'll be here most of the day, but I'll be at home later tonight."

"Oh, hey, why not come down here for dinner?" he offered, excited. "Everyone's coming over; they'd all love to see you."

I smiled, excited. "Of course, I'd love to." I smiled up at Carlisle. "What time?"

He hummed in thought. "Five? We probably won't eat until seven or eight, but the more time we have the better. We need to catch up, you little couch potato."

I laughed, glancing at the clock. It was 12:30. "Five? No worries; I'll be there."

"Awesome!" he cried. "We'll see you then." He chuckled into receiver and spoke to someone else in the room; the laughter started again. "Have a good rest of the day, Bella!"

"You, too!" I replied before hanging up.

Carlisle pinched my nose, smiling affectionately down at me. "Made plans?" he asked.

I nodded proudly. "I'm going down to La Push for dinner; gonna catch up with the Blacks and everyone else. It's been too long."

"That's good," he said. "You could use the fresh air." He winked and I laughed, covering my face with my hands.

Esme walked back into the room – I hadn't realized she'd gone – and curled up on Carlisle's other side, watching the cooking show they had decided on. She absentmindedly reached up to stroke the back of Carlisle's neck.

We watched the show in silence; at one point I grabbed Carlisle's left hand and drew random patterns on his arm. I always felt comfortable with these two; they were family to me and I would be calling them my mother and father when I became a vampire. The thought made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

At one point, I flipped Carlisle's hand over and looked at his wedding ring. Instead of just a normal wedding band, he had the Cullen crest on it. "Carlisle?" He hummed in response. "What's the story behind the family crest?"

He looked down at his ring, admiring all the little things engraved in it. "There's not really much of a story, Bella," he began. "The crest didn't come along until after Alice and Jasper joined our family, when we actually felt like a strong family unit. It's simply a way to symbolize us as a family, to show that we're bonded together." He smiled. "That's about it."

"That's… really sweet, Carlisle," I sighed.

Esme smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "We each chose what we wanted the crest converted into. I chose the bracelet, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all got their arm bands, and Rosalie and Alice did their necklaces."

"Why did you make the crest your wedding ring?" I asked, curious as always.

He shrugged. "Esme is my wife, and therefore, part of the family. I don't know… I guess, I just wanted a reminder of my wife and my family whenever I looked down at my ring."

Esme stretched up and turned Carlisle's face towards her so that she could kiss him gently. Carlisle put his hand over my eyes and I laughed; when he let me see again, he grabbed my right hand, raising it slightly, turning it from side to side.

"What's up, doc?" I asked, smiling. "Sensing some early forms of arthritis?"

He chuckled, shaking his head and lowering my hand, but keeping it gripped in his. "No, just… looking."

I raised an eyebrow, but let it go. When the cooking show finished, I had thought of a new question. "Carlisle?" I asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence. Esme was playing with the ends of my hair while Carlisle rubbed small circles on the back of my hand.

He hummed again.

"Why did you choose to turn the others into vampires? I mean… what did… well… why?" I asked, unable to word it entirely right.

He smiled down at me and leaned his head against Esme's as he thought through his answer. "Well, I didn't just walk up to a perfectly healthy human and bite them." He tapped me on the nose. "Edward was at death's door, Esme was already in the morgue, Rosalie was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, Emmett was basically a goner…" He stopped, shuddering at old memories. "I changed them because they deserved to live; I changed Edward and look what happened, he found you. I changed Esme and I fell in love with her, I changed Rosalie and eventually she found Emmett. With each change, I was slowly building a family. Eventually Jasper and Alice came along, and now you." He shrugged again, realizing he'd gotten off topic. "I changed them because it's what I was meant to do."

I exhaled quietly, feeling a wave of awe and admiration for Carlisle in that moment. He was right; he was meant to change Edward because Edward was meant to find me. Same for everyone else; they were meant to find their mate, their purpose. Alice and Jasper were meant to find a family, and because of Carlisle, they did.

Esme, who had been silent for the last few minutes, spoke up. "You were meant to become a part of this family, Bella." She smiled. "And you are; soon you will be with us forever."

My stomach fluttered and I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. "I know."

Before I knew it, it was 4:30. Carlisle and Esme kissed and hugged me goodbye. Carlisle wrapped his arms tight around me and rocked me silently; I simply breathed in his scent and relaxed. Esme kissed both my cheeks, hugged me close and repeated a line from _Fired Up_, which had me giggling as I walked outside. I stopped just as I left the house and turned around.

"Um… Edward picked me up yesterday, so my truck is still in the driveway at home." I scratched my head in thought. How was I going to get to La Push?

"Take the Volvo," Carlisle answered as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"Really?" I asked, excited. I had never driven the Volvo before; it was Edward's baby… well, one of them anyway. He was a sucker for his Aston Martin. Boys and their toys…

"Of course," Esme laughed. "Go on, otherwise you'll be late."

I went to turn but Carlisle stopped me, tossing the keys to me. Surprisingly enough, I caught them.

"Good catch." He grinned. "We'll see you tomorrow, Bella." He blew me a kiss, chuckling as he and Esme went back inside, closing the door behind them.

Running a hand through my hair, I wandered to the Cullens' massive garage; the large door opened and I smiled, realizing that Carlisle and Esme would have opened it from the inside. I called out my thanks and pressed the small button on the keys, listening to the Volvo beep as it unlocked.

I giggled excitedly when I sat down in the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition and turning. The car purred to life under me and I took a moment to enjoy the feeling of control before I drove out of the garage and made my way down the long, twisty road.

Twenty minutes of smooth driving later, I pulled up out the front of Billy Black's place. I sighed happily, remembering the little red house that was a part of my childhood. As I got out of the car, the laughter and commotion from inside reached my ears and I smiled. The crisp air filled my lungs, relaxing me. I rested my hand on the roof of Edward's car, missing him.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Jacob jogging over to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him when he reached me, squealing as he picked me up and spun me in a circle.

"Hi!" I giggled when he set me down, cuddling his massive form. Jacob had really shot up over the last few months; he bragged about finally filling out. "It sounds pretty loud inside," I mused, peeking over his shoulder. "Is there still room for little me?" I asked with a smile.

He laughed. "Of course, we even saved you a spot." Throwing an arm over my shoulder, he led me inside.

He had been right on the phone; everyone was here. Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Harry, Sue, Seth and Leah… everyone. Jacob's girlfriend was there, she embraced me as soon as I was close enough.

Vanessa had to be one of the sweetest girls I had ever met; Quileute through and through, she was absolutely stunning. Dark hair, dark skin and beautiful eyes; she was perfect for Jacob. She was a rev head, always working on cars with him, she was hilarious, outgoing and so easy to get along with. I loved spending time with her; everyone always called her Nessie.

Billy, Harry and Charlie started playing a game of cards while Emily ordered dinner; we had decided on pizza. I had almost forgotten just how much these Quileute boys _ate. _It was unbelievable. We all chipped in and got about fifteen pizzas in total. Quil and Paul started wrestling outside and eventually we all moved back outdoors. Sitting on Billy's porch and sprawled out on the soft grass, we chatted about anything and everything.

Emily and I started a conversation about cooking while Jacob and Nessie sat by us, cuddled up together and laughing as they watched the other boys wrestle. Leah shouted that she wanted to verse the winner and continued to torment the boys as they tumbled around on the grass.

The pizza arrived as the sun began to set; we paid for our dinner, but didn't move from our spots in the fresh air. Embry and Seth went inside briefly to get some paper plates that Emily had thought to bring. We settled in and ate, but we were never silent. Voices overlapped, happily telling stories from earlier times or laughing at a joke. Jake and Nessie argued about who was better at fixing cars while Sam and Emily cuddled up. Paul and Jared continued to bump and shove each other as they ate while Seth and Quil sat and laughed together about nothing in particular.

I met Charlie's eyes over the small gathering of our friends and we shared a smile. It was nice to be able to sit back, relax and just be grateful for all the people in my life. Harry called my name, holding a hand above his eyes as if to help him see better. I laughed and waved my hands erratically above my head, grinning at his silliness.

After we ate, we all relaxed under the now dark night sky; it was perfectly clear and we all looked for constellations, sometimes making up our own. Jared would constantly crack perverted jokes, saying that the Big Dipper was named after what was in his pants. He was La Push's version of Emmett.

As Nessie and I spoke about what our plans were for the next few weeks, I overheard Jacob asking Sam and the others about their tattoos. It seemed that the Quileute boys had symbols like the Cullens, a little sign of unity, of family and everything in between. Sam and Jacob discussed that while Nessie teased him, saying he was too much of a wimp to get a tattoo.

Another conversation I happened to overhear was one between Seth and Emily; safe to say I was surprised to find that I was the topic of discussion.

"When do you think he'll ask her?" Seth asked quietly.

Emily hummed in thought. "Soon, that much is certain. I can't imagine the two not taking that step."

"Yeah," Seth laughed. "Edward is totally whipped."

Emily laughed with him. "You have to admit, though - Bella Cullen has a nice ring to it."

I looked down at my lap, my cheeks flushing; they were wondering when Edward was going to _propose? _Really? I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I loved Edward and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him; it had occurred to me that becoming a part of his family had more meanings than one.

Close to midnight, we all decided to turn in. Hugs were given and everyone told me to visit again soon. I promised I would, and after I had hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, Charlie and I made our way to the small grouping of cars parked not too far from where we sat.

"Edward let you drive the Volvo, huh?" Charlie asked, smiling as he walked past me to the Cruiser.

"Yeah," I replied. "He picked me up the other day, so I had nothing to drive. Carlisle and Esme told me to take his car."

We waved to our friends once more before we got into our cars and left, a contented smile glued to my face. I loved spending the night in La Push catching up with my old friends; I would definitely have to do it again soon. Soft music oozed out of the car speakers as I drove home, relaxing into the drivers seat, my fingers twitching at the absence of Edward's hand wrapped around mine.

"They enjoy seeing you, you know," Charlie said as we made our way up the stairs to go to bed.

I looked at him. "I know that. I had a great time."

"It was nice, seeing you so relaxed with everyone," he mused, smiling. "You looked so happy, you always look so happy." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "It makes me happy."

"I'm glad," I replied, smiling brightly back at him. "I want to make you happy."

"You always do, Bells," he muttered, leaning in to kiss my forehead before he stretched. "Well, I'm wiped; I'll see you in the morning, kid."

"No worries," I said, making my way down to the bathroom to have a shower.

As I curled up in bed, I heaved a sigh; no matter how much fun I had during the day, my heart always ached when Edward was absent from my bed. As long as he was enjoying the hunt with his siblings, then it was worth it. I always loved seeing his bright, happy face and stunning light gold eyes when he got back from a hunt.

The images of his perfect face followed me into my dreams and in the early hours of the morning, I finally relaxed as a pair of cool arms wrapped around me and soft lips pressed against my skin.

* * *

**Translation: Vous me faites le sourire - "You Make Me Smile"**

**Emmett: I can't think of anything intelligent to say...  
Edward: Wouldn't be the first time.  
Emmett: Shut it, Douceward!  
Edward: -Blinks-  
Jasper: -Laughs-  
BWA: Um.. moving on. What did you think? Can't believe this story is almost done?  
-Silence-  
Bella: Line?  
Alice: My god, we're so boring right now.  
Rosalie: Line?  
Jasper: -Whispers- I think it's mine but I forgot again..  
Jasper: I'm Harpo!  
Emmett: -Points- OH MY GOD! A WALKING CARROT! Oh, wait... it's just a girl with a cheap fake tan.  
Bella: -Waves- Hi Lauren!  
BWA: -Shakes head- Okay, I think we should just shut up and leave.  
Edward: Reviews are love!  
Jasper: And we love you!  
Emmett: So leave us some love?  
Alice: And don't forget to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday!  
Emmett: -Looks at Esme- Hey, mum, can I..  
Esme: No.  
Emmett: But, mum, please..  
Esme: No.  
Emmett: ... Hey dad..  
BWA: -Laughs- **


	15. Épilogue

**BWA: Well, here we are. After nine months of writing and then fifteen weeks of posting, we've finally reached the end of 15 Step.  
Bella: That went so quick.  
BWA: No kidding, and if I keep thinking about it I'm going to get a little emotional.  
Emmett: Save your blubbering for later. -Grins-  
BWA: -Laughs-  
Jasper: Hey, if a turtle loses its shell, is it naked? Or homeless?  
Edward: -Blinks- Your mind is a scary place.  
Alice: Not as scary as hers. -Points at BWA-  
BWA: -Smiles proudly-  
Emmett: Hey, Ed?  
Edward: Hmm?  
Emmett: You know how you went to Med School and all that?  
Edward: Yeah.  
Emmett: If someone pisses you off do you ever hold up your hands and say "if these weren't tools for healing I would crack you in the jaw."  
Jasper: -Mutters- You're a tool for healing.  
Rosalie: -Laughs-  
BWA: Enough of our silliness. Go on and read.**

**Millions and millions of thanks to my beta and big sister, Liz4 for guiding me through my first proper multi-chapter Twific, making my words look all pretty and just being awesome. This wouldn't have been possible without you. Can't wait to work on the sequel with you! I love you, sis!**

**Disclaimer: It's all Stephenie's, I'm just messing around.  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter Fifteen_**  
**_Épilogue_**

If you were to tell me a year and a half ago that I would meet my perfect match, be welcomed into a family that loved me as if I was one of their own, and to actually feel like I _fit _somewhere… I probably would have laughed at you.

But that's exactly what had happened.

Words always fail me whenever I try to articulate how happy I am.

Edward was everything I didn't realize I had been looking for, everything I needed. He was my heart, my whole world, and I loved him so much that sometimes it took my breath away.

Sitting on the roof of the Cullen house, Edward I looked up at the stars, our bodies cuddled close together.

"Look!" I cried, watching as a streak of light shot across the midnight sky. "A shooting star!" I looked up at Edward, smiling. "Make a wish."

Edward simply shook his head and pulled me closer. "I don't need to make a wish," he whispered into my ear. "I have everything I could have ever wanted right here in my arms."

I kissed him then, speechless with love.

Esme and I always spent time together whenever we had a free hour or so. We would curl up together on the couch and watch a movie or she would help me make myself a meal.

We never did watch _Teeth,_ but we watched _Fired Up _at least once a fortnight.

Carlisle and I spent time together when he wasn't working; we usually curled up on the couch, like I always did with Esme, or we sat at the piano. He taught me how to play Chopsticks like a pro.

Emmett finally got his timing right on Rock Band, but we still gave him shit just for our own amusement, even when we got a good score.

Jasper and I had epic battles on the Xbox; he would always challenge me with a round of one on one in Call Of Duty. He kicked my ass on a regular basis. I did manage to win once, but that was only because I distracted him by being adorable.

I kept the complaining at a minimum whenever Rosalie and Alice asked me to go shopping with them; the only reason I did was because Edward had wonderful reactions whenever he saw what I had purchased.

We were totally and completely insatiable.

One particular night, as we were curled up on my bed at home, I was brushing my fingers back and forth across Edward's bare chest when to my surprise and complete amusement, a low rumbling sound passed his lips.

"What was that?" I asked, propping myself up with my elbow.

"What was what?" he asked, a lazy smile on his face.

I brushed my fingers against his skin again, listening to the low noise that sounded as though it was rolling around in the back of his throat. "That," I clarified, pausing. "Are you… purring?"

He raised his eyebrows, not saying a word.

"You were!" I squealed as quietly as I could, so not to wake Charlie who slept soundly down the hall.

"I was not," he grumbled, knowing I was right.

"You were so," I answered. "I wonder what would happen if I scratched you behind the ears…" Smiling, I shuffled further up the bed, resting my forehead against his as I brushed my fingers gently against the skin behind his ear.

Edward's head tipped back, his lips meeting mine as he purred into my mouth. The sound vibrated against my lips and I smiled slightly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, distracting me for a few minutes.

When I regained enough coherent thought to pull away from his lips I did, and he complained until I ducked my head and pressed my lips to the skin my fingers had just been touching. His reaction surprised me; moaning deeply, he rolled over me, kissing me firmly and quickly divesting us of our clothing. As he slid inside me, I filed the little tidbit away for later use before I gave in to the feeling of being with him like this.

It was almost impossible to keep quiet.

Whenever the Cullens went hunting, I went to La Push; Jacob and Nessie were still completely wrapped up in each other and to my shock, Jacob had gotten the tattoo. He bragged about it all the time but Nessie and I could usually shut him up with a good whack to the head. We never knocked him out, but he always shut up after laughing for a few minutes.

I caught up with Angela a few times; she was still thinking about what she wanted to do now that we had graduated. We had brainstorming sessions whenever we went out for lunch; she eventually decided on travelling, and I suggested taking a job in photography. She happily agreed, applying for a job in Seattle, and I laughed happily as she squealed into the phone, telling me that she'd gotten the job two weeks later.

Charlie still spent every free weekend down at the river with Billy and Harry. He always looked happy, knowing that I was happy with my life and with Edward. I had never seen him so content.

Edward and I would always visit our trees and on occasion, our meadow. The trees now lived in perfect harmony, losing their leaves in the fall, shivering in the cool winter winds, growing new leaves and flourishing in spring and providing us with shade in the summer.

Everything was perfect.

"Bella," Edward murmured, burying his face in my hair as I gazed out his bedroom windows at the beautiful sunny day on the other side. "Let's go to our meadow."

I turned my head, nodding and smiling brightly at him.

We joked around as he ran, leaping up so that we broke free of the trees for a moment before dropping back down; he knew I loved that. He zig zagged until I felt dizzy and stopped every now and again to press me against a tree and kiss me until my knees went weak.

I felt him slow down before we broke through the thick of the forest, revealing our hidden meadow. I didn't know what to focus on, Edward's sparkling skin or the colourful flowers and soft grass that swayed and danced in the slight breeze.

When we reached the middle of the meadow, we tumbled to the ground, laughing as our bodies tangled together. Edward rolled us onto our sides and placed his hand on my cheek, leaning in to kiss me under the warm sun.

We lay for what felt like hours, never taking our eyes away from each other as we spoke about whatever was on our minds. Edward told me about an arm wrestling tournament Emmett and Jasper had conducted while I had slept the night before and I told him about how Nessie had gone fishing with Charlie and the others and caught more fish than they did.

Sitting up and cradling my face in his hands, Edward's eyes danced over my face. I smiled at him, silent as he stared at me. The love in his eyes made my heart race, and after a few silent minutes, a dazzling smile broke out over his face. "Stand up," he said quietly.

Confused, but more than willing, I followed his instructions. He stood behind me, kissing my neck softly before wrapping his arms around my stomach and cuddling me to his chest. I sighed, tipping my head back and resting it against his shoulder as we swayed slowly; I looked at Edward's face, seeing his skin shimmer and sparkle in the sunlight. He had a peaceful smile on his face, and when he looked down at me, his eyes were shining with excitement.

Ducking his head, he pressed his lips to my ear. "M'épouserez-vous?" he whispered, kissing the skin behind my ear before stepping away.

My eyes, which had fallen closed, fluttered open. "Edward?" I mumbled, surprised. When I got no reply, I turned around, ready to look for him.

My heart stopped when I saw him kneeling in front of me.

"Oh my God…" I breathed, putting a hand over my now racing heart.

"Bella," he began, his voice soft. He took my free hand - which was shockingly enough, my left one - and held it in his. "My sweet, beautiful Bella, you are everything to me. You are my heart, my lover and my best friend. I want to spend the rest of eternity showing you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I want to make you my wife." He smiled softly when my breath caught in my throat and tears welled in my eyes. "Bella, my everything, I love you more than words can ever express." He paused, not looking away from my eyes. "M'épouserez-vous?" He smiled wider when I realized what his words meant. "Will you marry me?"

I took a shaky breath, tears falling down my cheeks; it took me a few moments to collect my thoughts and get my mouth to work. "Yes," I whispered, nodding rapidly. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times over, yes."

Edward exhaled heavily, the sound catching in his throat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring; it was absolutely beautiful. The ring was silver, the thin band curving around a small diamond in the middle. The band didn't touch on either side of the diamond, the design looking somewhat like an eye if you studied it close enough. The elegant simplicity of the engagement ring he had chosen left me breathless.

I watched in awed silence as he slid the ring into place on my left hand.

We stared at it for a moment, watching the diamond glitter like his skin in the late September sun. I hiccupped slightly and as Edward stood, his breath hitched and broke, and I realized he was crying in his joy.

I sobbed once, overcome with emotion, and flung myself at him. He caught me and held me close to his chest, whispering his love for me in between firm, overjoyed kisses.

"We're getting married," I breathed when we parted.

"You're going to be Isabella Cullen," he replied just as quietly, overwhelmed.

"I love you." I leaned in and kissed him again, my heart thumping in my chest.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing me again. "You are my forever."

We kissed and embraced and just… loved.

Like I said…

Perfect.

_The End_

_

* * *

_**BWA: And there you have it. 15 Step is done.  
Bella: It really is quite sad when you think about it.  
Emmett: Does it have to end?  
BWA: Well, it's not really over.  
Jasper: It's not?  
BWA: Nope. We still have the sequel to go.  
Emmett: Hooray! -Throws confetti-  
BWA: -Laughs- The sequel is called "Cara Mia" and fingers crossed it doesn't take nine months to write like it's prequel did. -Glares lovingly at 15 Step- But yeah, hopefully that will be up and running within the next couple of months.  
Alice: Is it time for all the emotional stuff?  
BWA: Pretty much, yeah.  
Rosalie: -Grabs tissues-  
BWA: Oh, before all that. If anyone wants to see Bella's engagement ring or listen to 15 Step's playlist, just head on over to the blog, it's all there. Okay, you guys ready?  
Emmett: Yep.  
BWA: -Takes a deep breath- I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. I wasn't expecting such a fantastic response, your endless love and support really blew me away. I'm proud to say that I have many more Twifics on the way and can't wait to share them with you. Just... thank you for favouriting, alerting, reviewing, reading... everything. It means the world to me.  
Jasper: Aww.  
BWA: -Smiles- And.. that's it.  
Edward: That's all you wanted to say?  
BWA: Pretty sure, yeah.  
Emmett: Looks like there's only one thing left to do.  
BWA: And what's that?  
Emmett: -Grins- Reviews are love!  
Edward: And we love you!  
Jasper: So leave us some love?  
Bella: And don't forget to check the blog for information on Cara Mia!  
Alice: I have confetti, who wants to throw some?  
Everyone: -Throws confetti- **


End file.
